


Девонширская история

by Sabira



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Winner RSYA-2010
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур - единственный сын и наследник лорда Утера Пендрагона, Мерлин - племянник семейного врача Пендрагонов, временно нашедший приют под крышей поместья. Мерлин становится компаньоном милорда Артура, и вскоре мальчишеская неприязнь перерастает в совсем иное чувство.</p><p>Действие фика происходит в Британии XVIII века, основные исторические реалии учтены. Магии нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Моей бесценной бете, Лиекке, огромное спасибо за помощь с этим текстом!

**Глава первая**

 

  
__  
По совести скажи: кого ты любишь?  
Ты знаешь, любят многие тебя.  
Но так беспечно молодость ты губишь,  
Что ясно всем — живешь ты, не любя.

У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

  
  
  
Шорох колес по гравию подъездной дорожки отвлек его от скучнейшего занятия в мире — изучения Священного Писания. Конечно, ему следовало бы остаться сидеть за столом и прочесть невыученный Псалом еще раз, но Артур, поддавшись детскому любопытству (недостойному благородного юноши восемнадцати лет от роду), подошел к окну и отодвинул в сторону тяжелую бархатную портьеру. Уже вечерело, но было достаточно светло, чтобы рассмотреть и Лоджема, их старого кучера, и саму карету, и выбежавшего на шум Гарри. Артур недовольно нахмурился. Его сжигало нетерпение, а он так и не мог увидеть прибывших. Лоджем неторопливо спешился и дал подзатыльник замешкавшемуся Гарри. Парень вскрикнул — скорее по привычке, нежели от боли — и торопливо открыл дверцу кареты, опуская заодно и приступку. Артур сильнее дернул портьеру в сторону, чтобы улучшить обзор, и поморщился — иссушенные долгим перелистыванием страниц пальцы неприятно скользнули по шершавому бархату.  
  
Но его снова ждало разочарование. Вместо таинственного мальчишки показался старый Гаюс. Врач неловко спустился, придерживаясь за поясницу, и чуть не наступил на подол теплой накидки. Он что-то сказал Лоджему, видимо, поблагодарил, и обратился к кому-то внутри кареты. Артур подался вперед.  
  
Наконец-то он увидит! Он ждал почти месяц, с тех пор как отец счел нужным поставить его в известность о приезде племянника их семейного врача. Артур, правда, забыл его имя почти сразу, как услышал. Оно было неинтересное и очень обычное. И все же он надеялся, что его обладатель не окажется очередным скучным мальчишкой, каких хватало среди местной знати. Втайне Артур решил, что он сам выберет имя для нового знакомца, даст меткое и хлесткое прозвище. И можно будет сделать вид, что невыразительного имени никогда и не существовало.  
  
Он вообще много думал о племяннике Гаюса — скорее от скуки, нежели из-за какого-то особого интереса. Будет ли тот умел с оружием? Любит ли лазать по деревьям? Тискал ли уже девчонок? А может это очередной тихоня, из тех, кто корпит над книжками? Станет ли заискивать, как остальные его сверстники? Или будет петушиться и дерзить? Умеет ли он…  
  
Первое, что Артур увидел на удивление четко, были пальцы. Очень белые и совершенно не мужские. Эти пальцы крепко вцепились в створку кареты, нога неуверенно нашарила приступку, и следом показался весь этот…  
  
Как же его? Джеймс? Джеральд? Или вовсе Томас?..  
  
«Да он похож на Колдуна», — ошарашено подумал Артур мгновение спустя. Колдуном звали пони, которого отец подарил ему на десятилетие. Черногривый, со смешно торчащими ушами и ясными глазами, с мягким, но временами чудовищно упрямым нравом. Впрочем, как только маленький Артур понял, что лаской можно добиться больше, чем понуканиями, проблем с Колдуном не возникало.   
  
Этот мальчишка был вылитый пони. Темные, совсем чуть-чуть вьющиеся волосы, торчащие в стороны уши, зауженное к низу лицо, а сам — худой, неловкий и нескладный. Глаз прибывшего не было видно, но Артур откуда-то знал, что они влажные и печальные. Как у Морганы, когда ей не давали уехать на полдня кататься верхом.  
  
Тем временем Гаюс дотронулся до плеча мальчишки, указывая на дом, и что-то сказал. Спустя пару секунд они скрылись внутри, а Артур отпустил портьеру, досадливо вытирая руку о штаны. Ну что же, теперь он точно знал, что мальчишка не составит ему конкуренции в фехтовании и вряд ли посягнет на его славу драчуна и задиры. Зато вот в науках, вроде скучного землеописания, вполне может оказаться впереди.   
Артур заранее благородно решил, что не будет издеваться над ним слишком сильно. Будущий лорд должен быть обходителен с людьми. Это качество очень поможет ему, когда отец наконец представит его при королевском дворе.  
  
— Ты видел? — Моргана ворвалась в комнату без предупреждения, как за ней всегда и водилось.  
  
— Видел, — пожал плечами Артур. — Ты слишком заинтересована в каком-то там мальчишке.  
  
— Ты просто ревнуешь, потому что ползамка сейчас будут о нем говорить, — уверенно заявила Моргана, косясь на Писание.  
  
— Ревную? Он же тонкий, как девчонка, как я могу ревновать к такому?  
  
— Ты ревнуешь ко всем, кто привлекает всеобщее внимание.  
  
— Но не к нему. Он похож на Колдуна! — в запале сказал Артур и прикусил губу, но было поздно.  
  
Моргана звонко расхохоталась.  
  
— И ты хочешь его объездить? — спросила она, намекая на тот первый неудачный раз, когда Артур полетел носом вниз с подаренного пони. — Кстати… Колдун… Мы будем звать его Мерлином!  
  
— Кого? — ошарашено переспросил Артур, досадуя про себя. Прозвище было идеальным! Это он должен был его придумать!  
  
— Племянника Гаюса. Он явно умнее тебя, так что вполне потянет на роль наставника, каким и был Великий Мерлин для короля Артура, — сообщила Моргана, теребя подол платья.  
  
— Ты не можешь этого знать — что он умнее, — старательно пряча возмущение, сказал Артур.  
  
— Хуже тебя в науках только Вилли Наддлтон, — покачала головой сводная сестра. — А он до сих пор иногда, забывшись, начинает пускать слюни.  
  
— Зато я прекрасно фехтую! И я совсем не так плох, как ты говоришь.  
  
— Да? — Моргана высоко подняла брови. — Завтра Гаюс проверит, как ты читал его книги.  
  
Артур досадливо захлопнул раскрытую Библию. Непонятно как, но Моргане всегда удавалось одерживать вверх в спорах. Наверное, потому, что она была старше, правда, лишь на год.   
  
— Замуж тебе пора, — в сердцах сказал Артур.  
  
— И выйду. Генри попросит моей руки, как только мне исполнится двадцать, — ответила Моргана.   
  
— Миледи!  
  
Артур недовольно нахмурился. Нет, он симпатизировал Гвен, личной служанке сестры. Даже задумывался о том, что было бы неплохо как-нибудь уединиться с ней в месте поукромнее. Но Моргана бы выцарапала ему глаза, а отец заставил выучить половину Библии. Другую половину Артур уже и так знал — наказывали его частенько. Утер Пендрагон придерживался мнения, что воспитывать сына и наследника нужно в строгости. И, чтобы быть достойным своих предков, мало ловко махать шпагой, прекрасно ездить верхом и удачливо охотиться. В принципе, Артур был почти образцово-показательным юным лордом, каким ему следовало быть, учитывая, что почти все знатные семьи графства равнялись на их семью. Но Утер считал, что до совершенства еще очень далеко.   
  
— …очень милый, — закончила щебетать Гвен.   
  
— Слышишь? — нетерпеливо заговорила Моргана. — Гвен говорит, наш «Мерлин» –достойный юный джентльмен.  
  
— Не говори о нем так, будто он нам равный, — попросил уязвленный Артур.  
  
Моргана свела брови.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что Гаюс из знатного, но сильно обедневшего рода, как и его сестра. Леди Хунис заключила брачный союз не очень удачно, но с человеком достойным, благородной крови, хоть и небогатым. Ты не можешь упрекнуть «Мерлина» в недостаточной родовитости. А то, что он беден, еще не значит, что тебе позволено задирать нос.  
  
Моргана явно хотела еще что-то добавить, но осеклась под мгновенно потяжелевшим взглядом брата. Артур всегда терпел ее чересчур смелые для женщины речи, но все же он был ее господином. Вторым после отца, кому она подчинялась и кому обязана была демонстрировать уважение и покорность. Несмотря на теплые отношения, она знала черту, которую не следовало переступать. И сейчас она случайно едва не перешла ее. Ведь при разговоре присутствовала Гвен. А сколько бы та ни была подругой детских игр, в первую очередь она оставалась служанкой. И это неуважение — так говорить с братом в ее присутствии.  
  
— Простите, милорд, — быстро извинилась Моргана, делая реверанс.  
  
Артур кивнул, сохраняя довольно мрачный вид. В такие минуты Моргана видела в нем будущего лорда, и ей становилось не по себе. Мимоходом подумав, как тяжело будет его супруге, она неловко улыбнулась и заработала ухмылку в ответ. Артур славился отходчивостью.  
  
— Пойдем, посмотрим на этого «Мерлина».  
  


~*~

  
  
Посмотреть удалось только за ужином, когда все собрались за одним столом. Гаюс официально представил племянника и тот неловко поклонился. Артур опять не запомнил его имени, поглощенный разглядыванием мальчишки. Отец упоминал, что «Мерлин» моложе его на два года, значит ему только-только сравнялось шестнадцать. Наверное, отсюда эти тонкие кисти рук и цыплячья шея. Артур всегда был рослым и ладным и, в отличие от гостя, никогда не походил на неуклюжего увальня.   
  
Самым же странным у «Мерлина» было не телосложение и даже не эти его глаза — действительно, слегка влажные, как у Колдуна, — а одежда. Она была самой обычной, хотя и недорогой, но одна деталь выбивалась. На худой шее болтался страшный ярко-красный платок, какие Артур видел разве что на девках в окрестных деревнях.   
  
— На севере нынче иная мода? — осведомился Артур, как только убедился, что отец поглощен разговором с Гаюсом.  
  
Мальчишка вздрогнул и неловко звякнул вилкой о фарфор. Он непонимающе нахмурился, и лишь парой мгновений спустя понял, о чем говорит Артур.  
  
— Я не гонюсь за модой, милорд, — спокойно ответил он, опустив глаза. Артур мог бы поклясться, что это было не проявлением смирения, а желанием спрятать усмешку.  
Ну что же, племянник Гаюса сам напрашивался.  
  
— Возможно, стоило бы. Не хотелось бы мне объяснять каждому встречному, что ты не мой новый слуга, а всего лишь компаньон с дурным вкусом.  
  
Моргана со стуком поставила бокал на стол, сверкнув взглядом. Артур в ответ самоуверенно улыбнулся сестре и повернулся к «Мерлину», ожидая реакции.  
  
— Мне жаль, что мой внешний вид может стать причиной лишних пояснений для местной знати. Не думал, что в Девоне аристократы настолько… рассеянны, что не способны отличить благородную кровь, и для этого им обязательно нужен шелк и кружево.   
  
Артур хмыкнул, оценив правоту мальчишки. По «Мерлину» было видно, что в его роду не фермеры и плотники. По-женски изящные руки, тонкие черты лица, светлая кожа, общая хрупкость — все присущие аристократам не в первом поколении черты, хотя сам Артур принадлежал к другому типу. Единственное, что не соответствовало во внешности «Мерлина» стандартам — губы. Пухлые, крупные, неприличного темно-вишневого оттенка. Сладкие сейчас от фирменного девонширского пирога с медом и яблоками.  
  
— Большинство из них редкостно тупоголовы, а не рассеянны, — вмешалась в разговор Моргана, улыбнувшись гостю. — Практически все друзья Артура…  
  
— Моргана!  
  
— Артур, леди приличествует говорить правду, — отрезала девушка и снова повернулась к «Мерлину». — Но они бывают довольно забавны.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, миледи, — тепло, пусть и немного скованно отозвался тот. — А кроме друзей…  
  
Мальчишка сделал паузу, явно не зная, как стоит обращаться к наследнику Утера.  
  
— Можешь называть меня по имени, — небрежно бросил Артур. — Хотя добавление «милорд» будет крайне уместно.  
  
Моргана фыркнула и торопливо извинилась, заметив удивленный взгляд приемного отца.  
  
— Так вот, помимо друзей милорда Артура, — повторил племянник Гаюса, — есть же другие?  
  
— Я представлю тебя им, — пообещала Моргана, проигнорировав выразительный взгляд брата. О, она знала, что значит это упрямое выражение глаз. Артур определил «Мерлина» в свои новые игрушки и не желал делиться. Моргана посочувствовала мальчишке, дав себе слово присматривать за братом и его новым компаньоном.  
  
Продолжить беседу молодежи не удалось. Утер, наговорившись с Гаюсом, принялся расспрашивать прибывшего о матери, о положении дел на севере, об успехах мальчика в науках, фехтовании, танцах, и Артуру оставалось только слушать смущенно-сбивчивые ответы и ловить временами потерянный взгляд из под ресниц. Почему-то «Мерлин» панически боялся его отца.  
  


~*~

  
  
— Ты себя вел как полный ублюдок, — шепотом сказала Моргана, когда они покинули трапезную.  
  
— Если отец узнает, что ты употребляешь такие слова, тебе придется доучить Откровения Иоанна, — также шепотом ответил Артур. — Я не сказал ничего такого!  
  
— Всего лишь высмеял, как он одет и усомнился в его происхождении, — съязвила сестра, делая вид, что поправляет ему воротничок.   
  
— Ты же видела этот дурацкий платок! — пробормотал Артур в свое оправдание.  
  
— Наверное, это память о ком-то дорогом, — предположила Моргана. — Не задирай его слишком.  
  
— Чем он тебе так понравился? — скривился Артур. — Мне казалось, он маловат для тебя.  
  
— Дурак! — покраснела девушка, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не дать брату подзатыльник, как частенько случалось в детстве.  
  
-… ты ведь найдешь дорогу в комнату? — донеслось рядом, и Артур с Морганой как по команде повернулись на голос Гаюса. «Мерлин» неуверенно кивнул, сомневаясь в своих способностях.  
  
— Я помогу, — заявил Артур, подходя к застывшему мальчишке и приобнимая того за узкие плечи. — Его поселили рядом со мной.  
  
Отец довольно кивнул, Гаюс улыбнулся, а Моргана, выражение лица которой никому, кроме Артура не было заметно, страдальчески подняла очи горе.   
Сестра всегда видела его насквозь.  
  
Мальчишка настороженно дернулся, но послушно улыбнулся и поблагодарил за предложенную помощь. Артур кивнул, отпустил его и сделал жест, предлагая следовать за ним. Но стоило им войти в плохо освещенный коридор, наследник рода Пендрагонов толкнул племянника лекаря в грудь, заставив стукнуться спиной о стенку.  
  
— Значит так, слушай меня: я не знаю, как было у тебя на севере, а здесь советую держать язык за зубами. Не бери пример с Морганы, ей я прощу дерзость, а тебе — нет.  
  
— И что сделаешь… милорд? — спросил «Мерлин», приподнимая голову и глядя прямо в глаза Артура.  
  
Тот усмехнулся и склонился к уху мальчишки.  
— А ты об этом потом можешь Моргану спросить, она расскажет. Кстати — у моей сестры есть жених, так что забудь про все свои мысли насчет нее, — предупредил Артур.  
  
— Какие еще мысли? — искренне удивился «Мерлин» и моментально покраснел, сообразив. — Я… Нет, да как ты мог подумать!  
  
— Я видел, — не согласился Артур. — Кстати, я ведь не сказал тебе главного. Я буду называть тебя Мерлином.  
  
— Это с чего вдруг?  
  
— Ты забыл добавить «милорд».  
  
— Ах простите, _милорд_. Так почему вдруг…  
  
— Так звали моего пони, ты очень похож, — с абсолютно невинным видом сообщил Артур, проигнорировав полное возмущения выражение лица мальчишки. — Пошли, покажу тебе комнату.  
  
— Но меня зовут…  
  
Артур только покачал головой, уходя вперед и слыша торопливые шаги сзади. Пони тоже поначалу пытался своевольничать.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая**

  
_Как я могу усталость превозмочь,_  
Когда лишен я благости покоя?  
Тревоги дня не облегчает ночь,  
А ночь, как день, томит меня тоскою.  
У. Шекспир. "Сонеты"

 

Как Артур и рассчитывал — прозвище приклеилось намертво. Не прошло и пары недель, как весь замок принялся называть племянника Гаюса Мерлином. Даже отец, отсмеявшись, признал, что мальчишка и правда похож. После такого никто уже не удивлялся, услышав про «милорда Мерлина». Да и сам названный смирился и начал откликаться, хотя до того момента недовольно смотрел на Артура, любившего тянуть его кличку на все лады, прокатывая языком «е» и окончательно глотая «р».

Отношения у них толком не складывались. Мерлин старался держаться от Артура подальше, прилежно отбывая занятия у Гаюса и, сцепив зубы, тренировки сэра Лиона, наставника по фехтованию. Если у лекаря Мерлин был на своем месте, постоянно оказываясь лучше Артура, то получив в руки шпагу, явно не знал, что с ней делать. А сэр Лион, как назло, чаще всего ставил их в пару, вместо того, чтобы провести бой с каждым учеником по отдельности. Мерлин путался в ногах, удары парировал скорее случайно, нежели осознанно, и постоянно падал, отшибая то копчик, то локоть, то колено. Один раз боль была такой сильной, что у него невольно выступили слезы, и Артур дразнил его несколько дней плаксой и девчонкой, пока Моргана не отчитала брата.

Впрочем, ее слова мало что изменили. Артура так и тянуло задеть Мерлина, высмеять его неуклюжесть, сорвать с худой шеи вечно болтающийся там платок, толкнуть, проходя мимо — хотя он и сам не мог понять, зачем так поступает. Наверное, все дело было в том, что Мерлин терпел. Огрызался, конечно, проезжался по умственным способностям Артура, один раз попытался подраться, но тогда веселья не удалось. Их заметил сэр Лион, и Мерлин полдня помогал на кухне чистить котлы, а Артур разгребал лошадиный навоз под суровым оком Лоджема. Отец всегда считал, что физический труд, как и заучивание богоугодных текстов, выбивает лишнюю дурь из горячих мальчишеских голов.

Увы, способ был эффективен частично. Отмывшись и избавившись от запаха, Артур вернулся к подколкам. Не от природной злобы, а со скуки — погода испортилась, проливные дожди сменились снегопадом, и выбраться из замка даже в соседнее поместье, где можно было бы провести время со старыми приятелями, было попросту нельзя. Моргана просиживала целыми днями в своей комнате вместе с Гвен, обсуждая нового наставника по фехтованию, принятого Наддлтонами на службу, и Артуру было решительно нечем заняться, кроме как приставать к Мерлину. А тот становился все более и более диким, огрызался уже всерьез, да так, что Артур едва сдерживался, чтобы опять не затеять драку.

Жизнь шла своим чередом.  
Тот день начался как обычно, разве что зевающий Гарри утром принес несколько писем. За окном все еще мело, и за пляской снега мало что удавалось разглядеть, но почту все равно смогли доставить. Артур покачал головой, когда Моргана выхватила конверт с именем лорда Генри и унеслась наверх в сопровождении Гвен. Конечно, среди корреспонденции были и письма, адресованные Артуру. Ему писали приятели, точно так же запертые в своих домах из-за плохой погоды. Пендрагон с удовольствием прочитал, как Перси разыграл гостившего у них жениха кузины, переодевшись в ее платье и нацепив драгоценности и парик. Джорджетта, должно быть, сильно ругалась, застав своего милого Чарльза целующим запястья ее брату. Артур потянулся к следующему конверту, но заметил еще один, потрепанный больше остальных. Имя адресата оказалось смутно знакомым, и только после некоторой заминки он понял, что так зовут Мерлина. Артур воровато оглянулся и стащил письмо, сунув его под теплый сюртук. Благо что самого Мерлина рядом не было, тот задержался у Гаюса, дабы обсудить кончившийся урок.  
Впрочем, было непохоже, что племянник лекаря ждет письма. Мерлин не взглянул в сторону серебряного подноса, где еще валялись какие-то визитки и приглашения, а сразу направился к накрытому столу с полдником. Худой, даже тощий Мерлин удивительно много ел. Артур машинально погладил себя по груди — в том месте, куда спрятал письмо, — и подошел к устроившемуся за столом компаньону.

— В твоем возрасте уже пора бы интересоваться не тем, как опыляются цветочки, — сказал Артур, вспоминая нудный урок ботаники.

— А в твоем пора бы думать и о более серьезных вещах, чем размножение, милорд, — ответил Мерлин, запихивая в рот булочку . Немного крема вылезло наружу, испачкав ему губы.

— Зато я в том возрасте, когда уже могу аккуратно есть, — заявил Пендрагон, протягивая руку и проводя пальцем по верхней губе Мерлина, снимая оттуда крем.

Мальчишка даже жевать перестал. Артур удивленно на него глянул, облизнул палец и залился краской, осознав, что сделал.

— Я… — сбивчиво начал он.

— Не надо, — пресек его попытку оправдаться Мерлин, покрасневший так, что об его воистину выдающиеся уши можно было обжечься. — Просто… ты не мог бы быть немного серьезнее и не таким болваном?

— Как ты меня назвал? — моментально вышел из себя Артур, чувствуя, как смущение покидает его. — Я, между прочим…

— Действительно, болван, — подтвердила Моргана. — Поедете со мной к Наддлтонам? Я хочу навестить Моргаузу.

— Ни за что. Терпеть ее не могу, — отрезал Артур.

— А ты, Мерлин? — ни капли не удивившись, спросила она.

— С удовольствием. Я хочу увидеть этого Ланселота, о котором так много говорит Гвен.

— Какого еще Ланселота? — Артур почувствовал, что начинает выходить из себя. Мысль, что Моргана вот так запросто игнорирует его слова и собирается увезти Мерлина, его порядком разозлила.

— Наставника по фехтованию, если бы ты слушал, что тебе говорят, ты бы это знал, — напомнила Моргана.

— Но Мерлин не может поехать, у нас сегодня уроки у сэра Лиона и… — запротестовал Артур.

— Я с ним поговорила. И с отцом — он не против, чтобы мы съездили немного развеяться.  
Мерлин улыбнулся и благодарно посмотрел на девушку. Его лицо снова стало почти нормального цвета.

— Если ты и дальше будешь избегать при каждом удобном случае тренировки, Мерлин, то так и останешься неумехой, — зло сказал Артур, выйдя из-за стола и направившись в свою комнату.

Но, судя по всему, его уход никого не расстроил. Моргана переливчато расхохоталось на отпущенную вполголоса реплику Мерлина. Артур решил, что на следующей тренировке его компаньону придется очень туго.

И ошибся в своем прогнозе. Вскоре после отъезда Мерлина и Морганы с Гвен, снегопад усилился, и ни о каком возвращении речи не шло. Артур три дня провел в обнимку сначала со шпагой, а потом с Библией, когда после очередной выходки (всего-то дернул слугу, несшего грязную посуду на кухню), рассердившийся отец отправил его учить Писание дальше. Артур послушно зазубрил очередной кусок, оттарабанил его Гаюсу и вернулся к окну, в красках представляя, какую веселую жизнь устроит бросившей его одного сестре. То, что Моргана звала его с собой, Артур предпочел не вспоминать.

Наконец, на четвертый день они вернулись — с красными от мороза щеками, в чужой одежде (Моргане было удивительно к лицу одолженное Моргаузой платье, а вот на Мерлине наряд крупного Вилли смотрелся чересчур свободно), громко смеющиеся и поминающие через слово незнакомого Артуру Ланселота. Вспыхнувшая радость утекла сквозь пальцы, оставив только раздражение и озлобленность. Артур сухо выслушал восторженные рассказы сестры, кивнул улыбающейся Гвен и едва не силой утащил за собой Мерлина.

— Переоденься, — грубо приказал он, как только они остались наедине.

Мерлин удивленно моргнул.

— Какое тебе дело до того, что я ношу, милорд?

— Ты принадлежишь этому дому, Мерлин, и не будешь носить чужую одежду, — мутно сформулировал мысли Артур и дернул компаньона за полы сюртука. Мерлин метнулся, пытаясь вывернуться, и одежка осталась в руках у Артура. Пендрагон зло выдохнул, уставившись на замершего в паре футов от него Мерлина. Батистовая рубашка выбилась из штанов, свисая неопрятным хвостом с левого бока, шнуровка распустилась, открывая шею, и Артур почувствовал странное томление — полураздетый Мерлин с этим его упрямым видом, с горящими глазами, с чуть искривленными от испуга губами вызывал непонятные эмоции и желания.

То есть — вполне даже понятные, но испытывать такое к мужчине, бедному родственнику семейного врача? Недопустимо.

Артур швырнул сюртук Мерлину, тот попробовал поймать, но лишь нелепо взмахнул руками. Одежда упала на пол.  
— Переоденься. Через час сэр Лион устраивает тренировку.

Пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, Пендрагон ушел к себе, тяжело, по-отцовски, печатая шаг.

И лучше бы он поддался порыву не приходить на тренировку: сэр Лион бы простил — Артур и так хорошо фехтовал. Но Пендрагон был зол на Мерлина, на его трехдневную отлучку и на недавнюю реакцию собственного тела. Следовало доказать себе, что все это чепуха и хорошенько отлупить племенника Гаюса. А потом отправиться в заброшенное восточное крыло, чтобы еще разок попытаться открыть дверь в спальню леди Катрины, где, по слухам, жило то ли привидение, то ли злобный тролль.

План с треском провалился. Разумеется, Артур в очередной раз выиграл, заставив Мерлина упасть, отчего тот недовольно поморщился, но ни о каком восточном крыле и речи быть не могло. Сэр Лион разозлился на Артура, сказав, что юные джентльмены такие приемы не используют, и галантность ценится во время дуэли не менее, чем уровень владения шпагой. Наказаны оказались оба — один за нерадивость, второй за несоблюдение кодекса чести. Услышавший шум Утер наказание полностью одобрил и посоветовал отправить обоих в библиотеку к Гаюсу. Артур принялся спорить с отцом, но тот остался непреклонен. Отдав шпаги сэру Лиону и сняв защиту, Мерлин и Артур понуро отправились в северное крыло, стылое и неприятное.

— Я не понимаю, почему меня наказали, — заявил разозленный Пендрагон, стоило им скрыться с глаз сэра Лиона.

— А меня? Если бы ты не был таким…

— Каким? — вскинулся Артур.

— Задницей, — неожиданно грубо ответил Мерлин.

— Поосторожнее со словами, — предостерег Артур, поднимая вверх указательный палец и невольно копируя тем самым отца.

Мерлин сглотнул и умолк, недовольно поджав губы и отведя взгляд.

— Тебе так понравилось у Наддлтонов? — внезапно осведомился Артур. — Хотел бы жить в том доме?

— Было бы неплохо, — отозвался его собеседник, едва заметно улыбаясь — как-то почти кокетливо — и погладил ушибленное бедро.

— Нимуэ бы тебя заживо сожрала, — пообещал Артур, припоминая графиню Наддлтон. — Она и Вилли-то терпеть не может, только с Моргаузой носится.

— Она тоже не слишком положительно отзывалась о твоем отце, — усмехнулся Мерлин. — Леди Моргана и леди Моргауза думают, что в молодости у них был роман. А Ланселот…

— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — отрезал Артур. — Мерлин, прекрати тереть, не так сильно ты упал!

— Ты никогда не рассчитываешь силу, милорд, — со вздохом заметил племянник Гаюса и полузадушено вскрикнул, когда Артур дернул его за руку на себя и принялся расстегивать ему штаны. Мерлин вцепился в них свободной рукой и в дикой панике посмотрел на Пендрагона.

— Что ты творишь?

— Ты такой идиот, — не сдержался Артур, отпуская руку Мерлина. — Я всего лишь хотел глянуть, есть ли синяк! А ты о чем подумал?

— Ни о чем, — отрезал Мерлин, отвернувшись и приводя себя в порядок. — Нас Гаюс ждет, пойдем.

— Здесь я приказываю, — раздраженно напомнил Артур.

Мерлин ничего не ответил, только окинул тем самым взглядом, который Пендрагон просто ненавидел. И опять вспомнился Колдун — пони тоже временами так на него смотрел. Особенно, когда Артур пытался подсунуть ему сморщенную морковь вместо спелой и хрустящей.

Жаль, что Мерлина нельзя было задобрить свежими овощами.

~*~

Гаюс их приходу вполне ожидаемо обрадовался. Лекарь, похоже, получал удовольствие от лицезрения их тандема. Артур обреченно провел пальцами по ближайшему шкафу с книгами, размазывая скопившуюся пыль, — в дальней части библиотеки убирались не слишком часто. Большинство слуг сюда просто не допускалось.

— Я не буду поручать вам ничего сложного, — пообещал Гаюс, зажигая на небольшом столике свечу — постепенно вечерело, и в помещение стало не так уж и светло. — Составьте реестр этого шкафа — и идите.

Мерлин согласно кивнул, и не думая спорить, а Артур едва подавил стон. Весь вечер щурить глаза, вчитываясь в заковыристые название, и чихать от книжной пыли? Когда он станет хозяином замка, он вообще сожжет эту библиотеку. Или нет, так и быть: закроет и никогда не будет сюда заходить. Занятия мужчины — это фехтование, любовные приключения, война, охота — но не просиживание штанов в полутемном помещении.  
Поэтому Артур прислонился к стене, скрестил руки на груди и замер в ожидании.

— Знаешь, милорд, один я справлюсь в два раза медленнее, — сообщил Мерлин минут через пятнадцать после того, как тяжелая дверь скрипнула, закрывшись за Гаюсом.

— О, ты предлагаешь мне помочь тебе? — поинтересовался Артур.

— Именно, — сдавленно произнес Мерлин, с трудом вытаскивая очередной фолиант и пробуя разобрать его название.

— Не думаю, что мне интересно это занятие, — задумчиво сказал Пендрагон.

— Артур! — не выдержал Мерлин, с грохотом уронив тяжелую книгу на пол и опять потерев бедро.

Пендрагон закатил глаза, буркнув под нос весьма отчетливо расслышанное Мерлином «идиот», и поднял книгу, а затем обреченно подошел к все еще забитому шкафу.

— Садись. Будешь писать, — приказал Артур, понимая, что вряд ли Гаюса удовлетворит реестр в его исполнении. Почерк у Пендрагона был ужасным всегда.

Мерлин улыбнулся, неожиданно тепло, как Моргане, и уселся за хлипкий столик, проверяя чернила и степень заточенности пера. Артур выругался — скорее желая доказать что-то Мерлину, нежели из-за злости как таковой, снял сюртук и начал поочередно зачитывать названия книг.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья**

  
_Его ль рука, которую писать_  
Учил какой-то дух, лишенный тела,  
На робкие уста кладет печать,  
Достигнув в мастерстве своем предела?  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

Поначалу работа пошла быстрее. Ровно до тех пор, пока Артур не начал дурачиться: он то читал названия фолиантов по слогам, имитируя безграмотность, то тянул их нараспев, словно отец Томас на мессе. Мерлин попытался призвать Артура к порядку, но не преуспел, сдавшись после очередного протяжного «домини-что-то-там», и позорно расхохотался над вытягивающим трубочкой губы наследником рода Пендрагонов.

И то, что Артур был счастлив услышать этот смех — совершенно ничего не значило.

Впрочем, скоро Мерлин уже ругался. Словами, которые юный джентльмен знать не должен. Артур неудачно задел шаткий столик, относя очередную кипу книг, и чернильница опрокинулась, залив, слава Господу, лист только снизу, но безвозвратно испортив работу Мерлина. Отведя душу и обогатив лексикон Артура новым словечком (имевшим, как тот выяснил, хождение исключительно на севере), племянник Гаюса огляделся в поисках чистого листа. Запасной бумаги лекарь им не оставил. Артур подумал пару мгновений и сказал, старательно пряча вину в голосе:

— У меня в столе есть чистые листы, сходи.

Мерлин недовольно глянул, расслышав повелительные нотки, но послушно встал и отправился в комнату. И только когда звук его шагов давно стих, Артур понял, какую глупость сотворил. В том же ящике, где хранилась бумага, лежало нераспечатанное письмо, адресованное Мерлину. Пендрагон поставил книги на место и прикусил губу. Мыслей, как он будет объяснять Мерлину, почему стащил его корреспонденцию, не было. Оставалось надеяться, что тот по рассеянности не заметит, и тогда Артур подкинет завалявшееся письмо к очередной почте, и…

Дверь отворилась с таким грохотом, что Артур не поверил своим ушам. Чтобы тщедушный Мерлин смог так ударить мореным дубом? Да никогда!

— Ты! — задохнулся компаньон, в несколько шагов преодолев расстояние до Артура. — Даже для тебя! Это же письмо от моей матери!

— Оно пришло сегодня утром, и я унес к себе, чтобы не потерялось, — как можно увереннее солгал Артур, стараясь прямо смотреть в глаза бледного как смерть Мерлина. Вернее, не совсем бледного — на щеках у него горел пунцовый, прямо-таки лихорадочный румянец.

Последний раз он видел такой в детстве, когда Моргана стащила на кухне вареной свеклы и разукрасила себя и брата. Их нянюшка Нэнси потом целый час оттирала им лица от въевшегося сока.

— Я тебе не верю, — после паузы ответил Мерлин. — Ты сделал это нарочно. Ты не собирался мне его отдавать.

— Если ты думаешь, что мне интересны какие-то твои глупые письма… — начал злиться в ответ Артур.

— Тогда зачем?

Зародившаяся злость моментально исчезла. Губы у Мерлина дрожали, а сам он часто смаргивал и прерывисто дышал. Артур вдруг с тоской подумал, что выучил бы все «Тридцать девять статей» наизусть, дай это возможность вернуться на четыре дня назад и не брать с подноса чертово письмо.

— Я не хотел, — тихо сказал Пендрагон. — Это была шутка.

— Шутка, — невыразительно повторил Мерлин. — Вы прекрасно пошутили, милорд.

Артур открыл рот, чтобы оправдаться, и снова закрыл его. Судя по виду Мерлина, в оправданиях Артура он не нуждался. Племянник лекаря снова сел за стол, бережно убрал письмо матери в карман и принялся быстро переписывать с испорченного листа на чистый названия книг.

Артур сглотнул, в непонятном отчаянии окинул взглядом обиженный тонкий профиль с по-девичьи нежной линией подбородка и отвернулся, с шумом запихнув последнюю книгу на место.

А затем покинул библиотеку, гоня из памяти видение бледной шеи, не спрятанной сегодня под платком, и так и не сказав вертящееся на языке «прости меня».

~*~

— Ты уже не злишься на меня, — сказал Артур, наблюдая, как Мерлин размазывает овсянку по тарелке.

— Злюсь, — неуверенно пробормотал тот, зачерпывая немного каши и позволяя ей соскользнуть в тарелку.

— Нет. Вчера утром ты выглядел полностью успокоившимся.

— Я соблюдал этикет, — упрямо возразил Мерлин, чьи слова сопроводил очередной шлепок овсянки.

— О чем тебе писала мать? — сделал еще одну попытку Артур, игнорируя оправдания компаньона. Колдун тоже в отличие от многих своих соплеменников прощал маленькому хозяину и неумелые косички в гриве, и дергание за уши. И не припоминал потом.

— Рассказывала о своей жизни у леди Дорли.

Артур вздохнул, встал на ноги и обошел стол, замерев ровнехонько за спиной Мерлина. В трапезной никого не было. Моргана к завтраку спускаться не пожелала, отец рано утром уехал по делам, воспользовавшись погожим днем, а Гаюс пропадал у себя. Даже прислуга отсутствовала, перемены блюд были давно все поданы, а убирать посуду никто не спешил. В отсутствии хозяина дома все немного расслаблялись.

Мерлин дернулся, но было поздно. Артур оперся обеими ладонями на стол, склонился, почти коснувшись губами затылка компаньона и повторил:

— Ты не злишься на меня.

— Я очень злюсь, — опять негромко запротестовал Мерлин, слегка запрокидывая голову назад. — Мама пишет, что у нее все в порядке. И беспокоится, как я тут.

— Ты тут хорошо, — самоуверенно заявил Артур, прикрывая глаза. Волосы у Мерлина пахли сеном. И неудивительно. Гаюс накануне вечером рассердился за что-то на племянника и отправил его на конюшни к Лоджему.

— Разве? — не согласился Мерлин.

— О да, можешь написать ей в следующем письме, что о тебе тут так заботятся, что даже кормят с рук, — с этими словами Артур уверенно взял Мерлина за правую руку, где все еще была зажата ложка, зачерпнул ею остывшей каши и поднес к губам компаньона.

— Я не… — договорить Мерлин не смог, только фыркнул кашей на скатерть и попытался встать. Но Артур неожиданно наклонился еще ниже, куснул его за торчащее ухо и отошел на безопасное расстояние.

— Ты такой болван, — бессильно сказал Мерлин, вытирая салфеткой губы и пытаясь отряхнуть кашу с сюртука. И против воли начиная улыбаться.

— Что он опять сделал? — спросила вошедшая в трапезную Моргана.

— Вымазал меня в каше, — сдал Артура Мерлин, оттирая овсянку с лацкана.

— Ты никогда не повзрослеешь, — припечатала брата Моргана и удивленно вскинула брови.

Реагировать на ее слова Артур не спешил, похоже он вовсе не услышал, что она сказала. Видимо, был слишком занят рассматриванием, как Мерлин приводит одежду в порядок. Вот только улыбался тот как-то странно — не с привычным довольством от каверзы, а…

— Ну что вы, леди Моргана, — вмешался Мерлин. — Милорд пытался сделать доброе дело и покормить меня с ложечки. Очень благородно с его стороны. Стоило ему услышать, что мать переживает из-за моей худобы…

Договорить Мерлину помешал искренний смех Морганы. Артур покачал головой. Он бы и хотел сейчас продемонстрировать, что над будущим лордом непригоже смеяться, но вместо этого фыркнул, а потом не выдержал и сам расхохотался в голос.

В конце концов, вспомнил Артур, ему еще только восемнадцать.

~*~

— …и мы поиграем в шарады, — закончила Моргана с крайне довольным видом.

— Разумеется, это идея Моргаузы? — спросил Артур. Выяснилось, что сестра спустилась вниз не просто так. Ей пришло письмо из Наддлтон-холла, в котором молодежь приглашали в гости. Нимуэ уехала в Лондон по делам, и Вилли подбил сестру устроить праздник. Моргауза писала, что отделаться от брата ей никак не удалось, и очень просила Моргану приехать, захватив с собой «милую Гвен, по которой тоскует наш сэр Ланселот, очаровательного Мерлина и даже своего невыносимого брата Артура».

— Надо же, — совершенно негалантно перебил сестру Пендрагон. — Даже меня! Я не премину высказать ей, какая честь была мне оказана и как я польщен.

— Тогда я случайно опрокину на тебя чашу с пуншем, — предупредила Моргана. — Моргаузе жаль Мерлина, она не хочет, чтобы Вилли опять к нему приставал.

— Недаром же я прозвал его Валиантом, — заговорил было Артур и осекся. — Приставал?

— Мне пришлось пофехтовать с ним, — нехотя признался Мерлин, морщась.

— И сколько ты продержался? — спросил Пендрагон, надеясь, что его слова прозвучат равнодушно.

— Недолго, — покачала головой нахмурившаяся Моргана. — Прости, Мерлин.

Но тот лишь дернул черноволосой головой и неловко махнул рукой.  
— Артуру я тоже всегда проигрываю, — через силу улыбнулся Мерлин и добавил как-то задумчиво: — Дурная кровь, ничего не поделать.

— Что ты име…

— Так вот, мы будем играть в шарады! — громко и настойчиво повторила Моргана, перебив Артура. Пендрагон изумленно воззрился на сестру, но та самозабвенно строила бурные планы, не давая вставить ему ни словечка. И Артуру ничего не оставалось, как позволить втянуть себя в общее обсуждение.

В итоге они просидели в комнатах Морганы до позднего вечера. Пендрагон никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что в присутствии других людей (вскоре к ним присоединилась Гвен), Мерлин неуловимо менялся. Становился более открытым, позволял себе смеяться. Куда-то исчезала обычно сковывающая его сдержанность, слетало напряжение. Он становился тем, кем и был — обычным мальчишкой на пару лет младше самого Артура. А не загадочным диковатым Мерлином, как случалось, стоило им оказаться наедине друг с другом.

К вернувшемуся вечером Утеру парламентерами отправились Артур и Моргана. Артуру предстояло убедить отца, что им с сестрой просто необходимо общаться со сверстниками, тем более таких благородных кровей как Наддлтоны. Задачей Морганы же было проследить, чтобы разговор между Пендрагонами не закончился беседой с отцом Томасом у Утера и чисткой конюшен у Артура (Лоджем всерьез говаривал, что юный милорд, если прокутит состояние, всегда сможет устроиться конюхом). Но поездка Утера прошла успешно, лорд был в самом благодушном настроении, так что никаких дополнительных аргументов не потребовалось. Он несколько нахмурился, услышав о еще одном визите в дом «к этой женщине», но стоило Моргане вскользь упомянуть, что хозяйка дома по делам в Лондоне, легко отпустил молодежь, упомянув, что будет не прочь отдохнуть от шумных выходок. Артуру, который собрался возразить отцу, Моргана предусмотрительно и незаметно наступила на ногу. А вернувшись к ждущим их Гвен и Мерлину, парламентеры небрежно сообщили, что все прошло прекрасно. Скептический взгляд Мерлина Артур предпочел не заметить, позавидовав в очередной раз простым отношениям между Гвен и Морганой. Правильно утверждал отец Томас: женщинам недоступны высокие материи, только о своих булавках и могут говорить. А ссориться из-за булавок не будут даже такие глупые существа.

— Шарады, — несколько неуверенно сказал Мерлин, когда они с Артуром пожелали девушкам спокойной ночи.

— Я тоже их не очень люблю, — отозвался Артур, останавливаясь. — Что не так?

— Никогда в них не играл, — признался Мерлин, принимаясь мяться на месте, как делал всегда, будучи обеспокоен. Зачастую такие метания сопровождались смахиванием чего-нибудь на пол, а порой и вызовом Гарри — чтобы тот в очередной раз убрал осколки. Заметив, что в этот раз Мерлин решил потоптаться у довольно ценной вазы, Артур положил обе руки ему на плечи и уверенно подвинул компаньона немного в сторону. Тот вздрогнул, опалил Пендрагона взглядом и зачем-то судорожно облизнул губы.

Артур удивленно моргнул и легонько мотнул головой, вспоминая, о чем, собственно, они беседовали.  
— Шарады — это несложно. Но как так вышло, что ты никогда не играл в них?

Мерлин в ответ всем своим видом продемонстрировал нежелание отвечать на вопрос.  
— Ты можешь показать? — нехотя спросил он. — Какую-нибудь шараду?

Артур почувствовал, как у него появляется привычная ухмылка, а на языке вертится: «С какой стати я должен это делать?». Но в последний момент передумал и кивнул.  
— Пошли.

Закрывая дверь своей спальни, Артур улыбался. Он уже знал, какую шараду загадает Мерлину.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава четвертая**

  
  


  
_И если я порой чего-то стою,_  
Благодари себя же самого.  
Тот поражен душевной немотою,  
Кто в честь твою не скажет ничего.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

  
  
  
— Пятница, — покусывая губы, сказал Мерлин. И расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Я уж думал, ты совсем идиот! — с облегчением произнес Артур.   
  
— Это несправедливо, — заметил его собеседник, поднимаясь на ноги. — Книгу мистера Дефо многие не читали, отец всегда говорил, что этого чулочника позорный столб так ничему и не научил.  
  
Артур пожал плечами. Его отец тоже осуждал политическое творчество сына мясника и считал, что написание памфлетов — занятие недостойное. Но он признавал, что чулочник отчасти неплох, так что «Приключения Робинзона Крузо» Артуру официально разрешили прочесть. Это был редкий тип книг, которые нравились Пендрагону. Мистер Дефо не писал всякой мути вроде легкокрылого ветра или персиковых закатов, так раздражавших Артура в книжках, над которыми временами рыдала Моргана на пару с верной Гвен. Нет, ветер был строго северо-западный, а солнце вставало в шесть тридцать семь. Артуру импонировала эта точность и строгость. Крузо же был его героем. Сильный человек, один на один со стихией, смелый и бесстрашный!   
  
Артур не сомневался, что окажись он на месте «сеньора Робинзона», повел бы себя не менее достойно. Правда, он бы предпочел кого-нибудь другого вместо Пятницы. Все-таки, тот раздражал его глупостью и забитостью. А вот будь там с ним был хотя бы Мерлин…  
  
— Теперь ты воочию убедился, какие глупые эти шарады, — подытожил Пендрагон. — И советую придумать что-нибудь заранее, иначе опозоришься.  
  
— И тебя это беспокоит, потому что косвенно заденет твою честь и гордость?  
  
— Разумеется, — не задумываясь, солгал Артур. Не говорить же Мерлину, что ему просто не хочется, чтобы его друзья высмеивали лекарского племянника? Это прерогатива Артура — смеяться над ним. Остальные могут найти себе кого другого.  
  
Мерлин только тяжело вздохнул.  
— Кстати, шараду бери попроще. Валиант не слишком умен, да и остальные… — Пендрагон небрежно повел плечами.  
  
— Хорошо, — послушно кивнул Мерлин. — Я что-нибудь придумаю. Спокойной ночи, милорд.  
  
Артур удивленно вскинулся. Он был бы не против посидеть еще в компании Мерлина. Например, они могли обсудить последний показанный сэром Лионом прием. Впрочем, было уже действительно поздно.  
  
— Иди, — тщательно скрывая досаду, согласился Артур. — Спокойной ночи.  
  


~*~

  
  
Добраться до Наддлтонов без приключений не удалось. Жеребец Артура всегда был излишне игривым, а соскучившись, слушал хозяина и вовсе постольку-поскольку. Пендрагон коня любил, так что обычно на его выходки смотрел сквозь пальцы. Но не в этот раз. Снега намело много, а из-за нескольких успевших случиться оттепелей под ним нередко лежал лед. И, несмотря на то, что Лоджем лично проверил гвозди в подковах, ехать рекомендовалось аккуратно. Артур никогда не стремился особо следовать таким советам, за что и поплатился. Примерно на середине пути он упал вместе с конем в сугроб, когда животное повело на льду. Совершенно небогоугодно чертыхаясь, Артур поднялся на ноги. Высказав жеребцу все, что он о нем думал, Артур упрямо полез обратно в седло, отклонив предложение хохочущей Морганы присоединиться к ним в карете. В итоге к дому Наддлтонов Артур приехал раскрасневшимся и недовольным, совершенно не соответствуя образу юного джентльмена. Скорее, с него можно было писать портрет разбойника, искателя приключений — кого-то из лихих людей.  
  
Моргауза никак не прокомментировала внешний вид Пендрагона, лишь поморщилась, когда тот привычно поцеловал ее руку. Впрочем, судя по энтузиазму Артура — с таким же успехом он мог лобызать дверную ручку. Зато Вильям обрадовался гостю, приказал принести «моему другу милорду» теплого вина и потащил к собравшимся в гостиной молодым аристократам. За всеми этими словами и суматохой Артур не стал ему сопротивляться, и только расслабленно замерев в кресле поближе к камину, вспомнил, что Мерлин остался с леди.   
  
Правильно, где еще ему быть? Только среди надушенных, щебечущих о лентах женщин. Артур ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям — ведь Мерлина потом опять будет чем дразнить! — но Вилли-Валиант сам заговорил о компаньоне Артура.  
  
— А где твой мальчишка?  
  
Перси, до того увлеченно пересказывавший всей компании описание мануфактуры в Лестере, отвлекся и сердито посмотрел на Вилли. Удивлен никто особенно не был, Наддлтону никогда не любил слушать про ремесла и перспективы развития.   
  
— Мерлин? — Артур поболтал ногой в воздухе. — С Морганой, наверно. Она носится с ним, как мамочка.  
  
Общий смех прервали слова Чарльза, присоединившегося к компании несколько позже, чем Артур.  
  
— Нет, не думаю, я видел его в галерее, со своей кузиной.  
  
— С какой еще кузиной? — поразился Пендрагон, чувствуя, что пропустил последние новости.  
  
— Леди Фрейя, дальняя мамина родня. Тебе не понравится, слишком тихая.  
  
— Тогда они с моим Мерлином найдут общий язык, — рассмеялся Артур, сделав еще глоток вина и подумав, что стоит допить и сходить поискать непутевого мальчишку.  
  
Того, как нахмурился Чарльз, он не заметил — как раз из-за Мерлина, осторожно открывшего дверь гостиной.  
  
— Проходи и садись, — приветливо махнул рукой обычно грубый Валиант, указав на место подле себя. Артур чуть не промахнулся, возвращая бокал на столик. С какой стати?..  
  
Но возмущаться было не с чего. Сам Пендрагон расположился в кресле и сесть рядом Мерлин физически не мог. Впрочем, больше всего Артура задело другое. Войдя в комнату, мальчишка не бросил на него ни единого взгляда.  
  
Приняли Мерлина тепло. Конечно, так или иначе они уже видели его — во время недолгих визитов или прогулок, где молодежь часто сталкивалась между собой. Но Артур не был поставлен в известность, что Мерлин нравится его друзьям — несмотря на посыпавшиеся в его адрес шутки.  
  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Мерлин, в ответ на чей-то вопрос. — Я не расскажу вам, где нашел такую прекрасную ткань.  
  
Персиваль хмыкнул. Тайна знаменитого платка так и не была раскрыта.  
  
— И дайте мне вставить хоть слово! — попросил Мерлин. — Леди Моргауза просила передать, что ждет джентльменов в красной комнате. Там будет представление.   
  
— О нет, — простонал Вилли. — Готов поспорить, что она нацепила доспехи и будет размахивать мечом, строя из себя очередного великого воина прошлого.  
  
— Ничего, Валиант, — вмешался Артур, все еще злясь, что Мерлин не смотрит в его сторону. — Еще годик — и ты выдашь ее замуж. А там пусть таскает сохранившуюся у мужа от предков кольчугу.  
  
— Я возлагаю большие надежды на предстоящий сезон, — согласился Вилли под дружный смех. — Пойдемте, иначе за обедом леди будут читать нам мораль.  
  


~*~

  
  
Артура мало интересовали постановки Моргаузы, поэтому по пути в комнату он немного отстал и дернул за рукав потянувшегося за всеми Мерлина.  
  
— Что случилось? — настороженно спросил тот.  
  
— Милорд, — напомнил Артур. — Тебя что — не задевают все эти шуточки?  
  
— Нет, — покачал Мерлин головой. — И потом, _милорд_ , вы иногда шутите гораздо более жестоко.  
  
Опешив, Артур выпустил затянутую в тонкое сукно руку. Припоминания эпизода с письмом он не ожидал.  
  
Мерлин, осознав, как прозвучали его слова, смутился и легонько покраснел.  
  
— Леди Моргауза ждет, — пробормотал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
— И еще подождет, — раздраженно заметил Артур. — Мерлин, не делай глупостей. Они тебя сожрут и не подавятся. Помни свое место.  
  
— А разве мне дают о нем забыть? — с непонятной интонацией поинтересовался Мерлин, разворачиваясь и делая шаг вперед.  
  
Артур выдохнул, усмиряя гнев, и окликнул компаньона.  
— Красная комната в другой стороне. Пойдем.  
  


~*~

  
  
Как и следовало ожидать, представление Моргаузы не вызвало особого интереса у джентльменов — за исключением тех моментов, когда она появлялась на импровизированной сцене в мужской одежде, выгодно подчеркивающей весьма неплохую фигуру. Впрочем, наряженная в восточные одежды леди Моргана вызвала не меньший фурор, а Артур мысленно сделал себе пометку поговорить с сестрой. Если отец узнает, в каких нарядах та смеет выходить — пусть даже в рамках выступления — не видать им поездок. А сидеть запертым в замке Артур точно не собирался.  
  
Пендрагон быстро забыл о разговоре с Мерлином, пусть тот опять повел себя как… Артур задумался над сравнением, но подобрать его не успел. Представление кончилось, девушки получили свою долю аплодисментов, как и участвовавшие в постановке Гвен с сэром Ланселотом. Моргауза сделала знак слугам подавать обед.   
  
Через полчаса все наконец сели за стол. Артур успел здорово проголодаться, так что его порадовали и искусно приготовленные блюда, и вино из погребов Нимуэ — та по праву слыла знатной ценительницей. Разговор становился все оживленнее, еде уделяли все меньше и меньше внимания, и вскоре компания переместилась обратно в красную комнату, где была затеяна игра в фанты. Артур как раз с хохотом поставил боявшуюся высоту Моргану обратно на пол, когда Вилли объявил следующий фант. Мешочек пошел по кругу и бумажку с заданием вытянул Мерлин. А прочитав — ярко покраснел.  
  
— Что там? — рассмеялся Перси, подходя к мальчишке. И тут же присвистнул. — Леди и джентльмены! Мерлину достался поцелуй!  
  
— Чей? — спросила Моргана, все еще одергивая и поправляя платье после того, как ее таскал брат.  
  
— Пусть выберет сам, — пожал плечами Перси.  
  
— Так неинтересно! — вмешался Валиант. — Давайте бросим между собой жребий.  
  
— А если жребий вытянет джентльмен? — рассмеялся Эдвин.   
  
— Это будет делом чести, — ответил ему Вилли, помечая бумажки для жребия. — Готово!  
  
Артур, которому крайне не нравилась вся эта затея, специально не стал вмешиваться. Раз Мерлину желает жить своим умом и огрызается на слова человека взрослее и разумнее себя… поделом ему. Пендрагон вытащил бумажку, с мимолетным разочарованием убедился, что она пустая, и принялся терпеливо ждать.  
  
— У меня крестик, — негромко раздалось рядом. Артур обернулся и увидел растерянно крутящую в руках бумажку леди Фрейю.  
  
— Он не будет ее целовать, — поспешно возразил Чарльз. — Моя кузина…  
  
— Это всего лишь поцелуй, — перебил его Валиант. — И он останется между нами. Честь леди не будет опозорена. Мерлин!  
  
Артур перевел взгляд на племянника Гаюса. Тот предсказуемо заранее покраснел и явно не знал, как поступить.  
  
— Мы ждем, — сказал Пендрагон с нажимом. — Мерлин, фант нужно выполнять.  
  
Мерлин беспомощно посмотрел на своего милорда и вдруг как-то подобрался. Артур с изумлением отметил непонятную решимость или даже — раздражение?..  
  
Леди Фрейя нервно обмахнулась веером и, стоило подойти Мерлину, выронила его из рук. Вероятно, она была столь же неловкой, как и ее кавалер. Мерлин галантно поднял веер и протянул его девушке. Затем он склонился и целомудренно коснулся плотно сомкнутых губ Фрейи.  
  
— Браво! — похлопал Валиант. — А теперь…   
  
Разозленный Чарльз, до этого не веривший, что поцелуй состоится, в два счета оказался рядом с застывшей парочкой.   
  
— Надеюсь, Мерлин, ты хорошо фехтуешь, потому что…  
  
— Он под моей защитой, Чарльз! — перебил его Артур, подходя к Мерлину и дергая его за руку, вынуждая Мерлина очутиться за спиной у милорда. — Если ты вызовешь его на дуэль, драться тебе придется со мной. Будь благоразумен, это была всего лишь шутка.  
  
В комнате стало тихо. Спустя полминуты шпага Чарльза, которую тот почти вытащил, звякнула, вернувшись в ножны.  
  
— Прощу прощения, — сдержанно сказал Чарльз. Артур хлопнул его по плечу, а Перси поспешил сделать знак лакею, дабы тот принес вина. Инцидент был исчерпан. Если не считать широко распахнутых глаз Фрейи, которая смотрела на Мерлина.   
  
Остаток вечера прошел спокойно, под конец Чарльз окончательно оттаял, погреба Нимуэ еще немного опустели. И к тому моменту, как Валиант попытался исполнить деревенские песни, никто и не помнил о стычке.  
  
Наконец Моргауза заметила, что куплеты стали чересчур откровенны и явно не предназначены для ушей леди. Девушки ушли. Вскоре вслед за ним решили расходиться по спальням и джентльмены, утомленные долгой беседой и играми.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Мерлин, когда они с Артуром поднимались по лестнице к своим покоям.  
  
Пендрагон покачал головой, небрежно отметая благодарность.  
  
— Не советую тебе впредь быть очень любезным с леди Фрейей, — сказал Артур.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Чарльз… кажется, он так защищает ее не только потому, что она его кузина.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, милорд Чарльз… — заговорил Мерлин после паузы.  
  
— Милорд для тебя только я, Мерлин, — перебил его Артур. — Я не люблю строить домыслы, но держись от Фрейи подальше. Тем более — там и смотреть-то не на что.  
  
— Леди Фрейя очень красивая, — не согласился Мерлин.   
  
— Я тоже очень красивый, — фыркнул Артур. — Раз уж ты такой ценитель, будешь завтра сидеть рядом.   
  
— Как прикажете, милорд, — церемонно отозвался Мерлин, заработав тычок в бок.  
  
— Когда-нибудь твои шутки навлекут на тебя неприятности, — предупредил Артур, кивая поджидающему их лакею.  
  
— Но я ведь под твоей защитой, — улыбнулся Мерлин. — Чего мне бояться?  
  
Артур закатил глаза и шагнул в открытую дверь выделенной ему спальни. А засыпая, подумал, что если он и ошибся насчет отношения Чарльза к своей кузине — не страшно. Нечего Мерлину сохнуть черт знает по кому.  
  
И без поцелуев он тоже прекрасно обойдется.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава пятая**

  
  


  
_Каким питьем из горьких слез Сирен_  
Отравлен я, какой настойкой ада?  
То я страшусь, то взят надеждой в плен,  
К богатству близок и лишаюсь клада.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

  
  
  
— Сдавайся, Эдвин, у тебя нет шансов! — азартно прокричал Артур, давая отмашку. Перси метко запустил снежком, «ранив» крупного Валианта.  
  
— Ни за что, — донеслось из крепости напротив. — Ваша восточная башня уже разрушена, победа будет за нами!  
  
— Разумеется, нет, — заявил Пендрагон, оглядываясь на свое войско. Ланселот, оказавшийся действительно приятным джентльменом, как раз помогал Персивалю готовить снаряды. В кои-то веки обилие снега вызывало только радость у собравшихся.  
  
— У них нет шансов, — подтвердил Ланселот, высовываясь и ловко выбивая один из крупных снежных комьев с левой стороны фортификаций противника.  
  
— Еще пару раз и там будет брешь, — кивнул Артур, швыряя очередной снежок.  
  
— О, а вон и наши леди, — заметил Персиваль, и стрельба ненадолго прекратилась. Никому не хотелось слушать, что скажет Моргауза или та же Моргана, если их зимние накидки будут испачканы. — Раньше твоя сестра с удовольствием участвовала в наших забавах.  
Артур пожал плечами.  
  
— Мысленно она уже графиня Ле Фей.  
  
— Точно, — с некоторой жалостью кивнул Перси, и Пендрагон не стал ничего отвечать. Семья его друга была достаточно знатной, отец вряд ли воспротивился бы такому родству, но Моргана ясно дала понять, что мужа выберет себе сама.  
  
— Нам тоже скоро придется жениться, — продолжил разговор Персиваль, поправляя перчатки и морщась — на запястья попал снег.  
  
— Весной мы едем в Лондон, — подтвердил Артур. — Отец начал говорить о «достойных девушках».  
  
— В Лондоне действительно прекрасные девушки, — заметил Ланселот и смущенно улыбнулся, когда Перси весело присвистнул, затребовав подробностей.  
  
Артур не слушал — он с удивлением отметил, что чуть поодаль от оживленно переговаривающихся Морганой с Моргаузой шел Мерлин, осторожно придерживая леди Фрейю за локоть. Пендрагон нахмурился. Надо же, рядом с кузиной Чарльза Мерлин выглядел не нескладным мальчишкой, а вполне привлекательным юным джентльменом.   
Ярость прокатилась по телу и замерла, выжидая удобного момента.  
  
Артур облизнул губы и повернулся к своим воинам.  
  
— Леди ушли. Пора нанести Эдвину сокрушительное поражение!  
  
И они, разумеется, выиграли, несмотря на то, что Чарльз словно с ума сошел, устроив дикий обстрел. Но Артур, пропитанный взявшейся из ниоткуда злой энергией, разгромил противников — с помощью Персиваля и Ланселота, конечно.  
  
Пожав друг другу руки, недавние соперники вернулись в дом — следовало переодеться в сухое и вымыться. Впрочем, долго валяться в ванне Артур не стал. Ему не давали покоя мысли о Мерлине. Как он мог отправиться гулять с Фрейей, если только вчера Артур запретил ему с ней видеться? Вытираясь и принимаясь одеваться — без помощи лакея, которого Пендрагон отослал почти сразу — Артур накручивал себя все больше и больше. Единственным оправданием для Мерлина способна была послужить просьба Морганы, но решилась бы та навязывать компаньону брата постороннюю девушку? Насколько Артур знал свою сестру — нет. Тем более, после вчерашней реакции Чарльза. Значит, Мерлин сам пошел Артуру наперекор. Пендрагон бросил на спинку стула так и не надетый сюртук, и, горя от негодования, направился в расположенные неподалеку покои. Мерлин должен был уже вернуться.  
  


~*~

  
  
— Мне ничего не нужно, — негромко сказал сидящий в ванне Мерлин, когда Артур открыл дверь в отведенную компаньону комнату. Пендрагон даже замер на мгновение. Он не подумал, что вернувшийся с мороза Мерлин тоже захочет отогреться в горячей воде. Да еще и перепутает его со слугой.   
  
— Зато мне нужно, — машинально возразил Артур, перебарывая желание извиниться непонятно за что и уйти.  
  
Мерлин визита явно не ожидал. Стоило ему заслышать знакомый голос, раздался всплеск, и мальчишка обеими руками вцепился в бортики ванной, повернув голову в сторону Артура.  
  
— Боюсь, я не могу сейчас сказать: «Весь к вашим услугам, милорд», — заметил Мерлин, настороженно наблюдая, как Артур приближается к ванне.  
  
— Ты и в другое время не слишком пытаешься услужить, — заметил Пендрагон, подходя вплотную и опускаясь на стул рядом.   
  
— Я не слуга, — напомнил Мерлин, отпустил бортики и откинул голову назад, прикрывая глаза.  
  
— Ты мой компаньон. И предполагается, что ты составляешь компанию _мне_ и печешься о _моем_ комфорте. А не гуляешь с леди, у которой брат-ревнивец.  
  
— Леди Фрейя побаивается мил… Чарльза, — сам себя поправил Мерлин. — И чувствует себя здесь очень одиноко.  
  
— И ты из самых высоких побуждений решил сделать ее пребывание здесь менее одиноким? Я сегодня же выскажу Моргаузе, что я думаю о ее играх и фантах, после которых в пустые головы вроде твоей залетают идеи подобного рода! — выпалил Артур на одном дыхании, сам несколько опешив от своей же тирады. Но Мерлин его по-настоящему разозлил. Особенно — расслабленностью, с которой выслушал его речь. Где страх, раскаяние, обещание слушаться впредь? Какого черта, да простит его Господь и отец Томас, Мерлин спокойно лежит, весь в этих капельках воды и пота, с намокшими и прилипшими ко лбу и шее черными прядями, с бесстыдно подставленным горлом, которое так и хочется зацеловать?..  
  
И ведь давно хочется, как ни убеждай себя в обратном.  
  
— Не думаю, что леди Моргауза прислушается к твоим словам, — приоткрыл глаза Мерлин, бросив взгляд на Артура. У Пендрагона на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Так делала Моргана, желая пококетничать. И Гвен. И, как выяснилось, умел делать Мерлин.   
Движение глаз, взмах ресниц и нарочито медленный поворот головы обратно — Артур просто не мог расценить подобное поведение иначе как заигрывание.  
  
— Думаю, ей придется, — медленно сказал Пендрагон, поднимаясь со стула и подходя к ванне вплотную. — Мерлин, ты не будешь больше общаться с леди Фрейей.  
  
— Вы не можете мне запретить, милорд, — улыбнулся тот, выдыхая. Горячая вода явно окончательно его разморила. Артур проследил за очередной каплей, скользнувшей по шее вниз, и наклонился, взявшись за края ванной. Жаркое марево, пропитанный паром воздух — все это действовало не только на Мерлина, но и на самого Артура, усмиряя злость и пробуждая желание. Ресницы Мерлина дрогнули, но глаза он не открыл. Зато рот послушно распахнулся, стоило Артуру накрыть его губы своими. Теплые, влажные, мягкие — Артуру позволили легонько прикусить и обвести языком каждую губу поочередно, а затем скользнуть внутрь, исследуя рот Мерлина. Артур будто сам окунулся в горячую воду с головой, неспешно, почти лениво целуя и будучи не в силах оторваться.   
Маленькая дурочка леди Фрейя, стояла вчера и тряслась! А ведь могла открыть рот и…   
  
«Не буду об этом думать», — решил Артур, переводя дыхания и снова погружаясь в поцелуй с головой. Лишь спустя несколько минут Пендрагон отстранился, пытаясь усмирить бешеный стук сердца. Мерлин глаза так и не открыл.   
  
— Я могу тебе запретить, — уверенно сказал Артур, немного придя в себя. — И ты подчинишься.  
  
— Нет, — не согласился Мерлин.  
  
Артур зачарованно уставился на шевелящиеся ярко-красные губы и только потом ответил.  
— Да, — кивнул сам себе Пендрагон. — Ты совсем не против мне подчиняться.  
  
И тут же наткнулся на жесткий взгляд Мерлина. Почти сразу смягченный проскользнувшей улыбкой. Бесстыдной и нескромной. Застенчивой и манящей. Совершенно незнакомой Артуру.   
  
— Уходи.  
  
Артур прищурился и опустил руку в воду, брызгая Мерлину в лицо.  
  
— Здесь я приказываю, — сказал он и отправился вон из комнаты.  
  


~*~

  
  
Остаток дня Артуру запомнился плохо. Моргана всегда говорила, что его главная проблема в том, что он тот еще слепец. И очевидные вещи вечно проходят мимо его сознания, пока он не столкнется с ними совсем уж нос к носу, не имея возможности не заметить. Артур до сих пор со стыдом вспоминал эпизод с леди Софией. Не спрячься тогда Моргана в покоях — и он уже был бы несчастливо женат на нелюбимой девушке и заодно опозорен. Не просто же так ее дядя отрекся от брата и племянницы и изгнал их из родового поместья?..  
  
Зато теперь Артур видел. И понимал, почему ему не спалось в последнее время по ночам. Смутные образы и ускользающие желания предстали в своем истинном свете. Но вместо того, чтобы испугаться, Артур чувствовал удовлетворение и успокоение. Конечно, он знал, что плотские желания, страсть и похоть — это смертный грех. А уж страсть одного мужчины к другому… Мужеложство, содомия — такие неприглядные слова, мерзкие, грязные. И все же Артур хорошо понимал: то, что он чувствует к Мерлину — например, плохо контролируемую тягу обнять его и погладить по худым бедрам — это совсем не грешно. Артур видел гравюру, где были изображены содомиты. Переплетение тел, неприлично торчащее мужское естество, искаженные похотью лица — разве это хоть мало-мальски напоминало позвонки на спине Мерлина, его застенчивые улыбки и задумчиво-туманный взгляд на уроках Гаюса? Разумеется, это было чем-то другим. Чем — Артур не знал, да его это толком и не интересовало.  
  
За размышлениями Пендрагон почти не заметил, как началась и закончилась игра в шарады (Мерлин имел успех, изобразив кого-то из персонажей Чосера — Артур не обратил внимания, кого именно). Пролетел обед, а после него все отправились в комнату, где музицировали Моргана и Персиваль, а Моргауза все время вполголоса отчитывала Валианта, пытавшегося освоить искусство сна с открытыми глазами. После исполнения очередной трагической песни, коих Моргана знала великое множество и, по мнению Артура, наверняка коллекционировала, Эдвин не выдержал и принялся рассказывать столичные анекдоты. Время от времени его перебивал Чарльз, большой знаток таких историй. Пендрагон с удовольствием отметил, что Мерлин держится особняком, не пытаясь подойти к леди Фрейе, и полностью поглощен рассказами кузена и Эдвина.  
Глотнув немного пунша, такого же отменного, как и прошлым вечером, Артур подошел к Мерлину.  
  
— Я тебя поцеловал.  
  
Мерлин вздрогнул всем телом и резко обернулся. Рот его по-детски приоткрылся, а щеки моментально заалели. Артур почувствовал, как внизу живота все потеплело и сжалось в сладком предвкушении.  
  
— Я помню, — сбивчиво подтвердил Мерлин.  
  
— Я хочу еще, — оповестил Артур, сделав очередной глоток. Легкий дурман приятно окутывал сознание, позволяя не выбирать слова и говорить, что вздумается.  
  
Но Мерлин уже пришел в себя, закрывшись своей привычной улыбкой, намекающей на умственную неполноценностью собеседника и потрясающее терпение и выдержку владельца.   
  
— А я, быть может, хочу как-нибудь выиграть у тебя в схватке, — произнес он, косясь на пунш.  
  
— У тебя нет шансов, — отрезал Артур. На тренировках с сэром Лионом Мерлин по-прежнему был отвратительно неумел.  
  
— И я о том же, милорд, — вежливо согласился Мерлин, отворачиваясь от Артура.  
Пендрагон растерянно уставился в темноволосый затылок и едва сдержался, чтобы не схватить Мерлина за руку и не уволочь в ближайшую нишу. Несмотря на вечное упрямство и сопротивление компаньона, Артуру не хотелось быть с ним грубым. Нет, он бы предпочел получить шанс и быть ласковым. Чтобы Мерлин умолял его о том, о чем приличные люди не говорят вслух, а святые — не думают. Но нимб никогда не казался Пендрагону привлекательным, да и Мерлину он бы не пошел. Если уж и должна у него быть какая-нибудь отличительная черта — пусть ею будет чертов платок. А красный кусок грубой ткани точно не помешает им целоваться до умопомрачения.  
  
— Это называется «кокетство», Мерлин, — сообщил Артур, интимно склонившись к ушной раковине стоявшего перед ним мальчишки.  
  
— Это называется «совращение», милорд, и это совершенно недостойно в исполнении того, кто вчера брал меня под свою защиту, — заметил Мерлин.  
  
— Тебе понравилось, — напомнил Артур.  
  
— Отсутствие сопротивления еще не значит…  
  
— _Очень_ понравилось, — шепнул ему прямо в ухо Пендрагон.  
Мерлин дернулся и судорожно облизнулся. Артур довольно рассмеялся и, похлопав его по плечу и ненавязчиво огладив шею большим пальцем, отправился к скучающему в сторонке Ланселоту.  
  


~*~

  
  
Возвращаясь вечером домой, Артур не мог припомнить, когда еще он так чудесно проводил время у Наддлтонов. А вот Мерлин, напротив, выглядел задумчивым и погруженным в себя — больше, нежели обычно. Пендрагон решил, что наутро нужно будет поймать его и поговорить (тема разговора ему виделась смутно, там перемежалось что-то про губы, темноту, лошадей и романы Морганы), но его планам не суждено было сбыться.  
  
Падение в сугроб не прошло для Артура даром, и утром он проснулся в лихорадке, которая усиливалась с каждым часом. К полудню наследник рода Пендрагонов не узнавал никого, включая родного отца, а хмурый Гаюс заперся в библиотеке, пытаясь отыскать лекарство. И прихватил с собой Мерлина, в надежде, что тот сможет чем-нибудь помочь.  
  
Этого Артур уже, конечно не видел, погруженный в бред, где ему чудилась мать, гладившая его по волосам и говорившая голосом Морганы. Временами в его жаркие и высушенные сны вторгался голос отца — непривычный, ласковый, с вкраплениями на латыни, и тогда Артур пытался рассказать какой-нибудь Псалом, но слова утекали, и вместо стиха выходило лишь непонятное бормотание. А иногда он слышал, как негромко приговаривает Гаюс, уговаривающий что-то выпить. Из чаши терпко пахло травами, кислая горечь оседала во рту, и Артур все время хотел выплюнуть обратно, но чья-то ладонь поглаживала горло, заставляя проглотить микстуру. Однажды горячка вообще была разрушена взволнованным голосом, который Артур никак не мог узнать. Голос говорил про Нимуэ, про лекарственные травы, которые она знает, с ним спорили, но все это было неважно. Артуру нравилось слушать, правда, разговор быстро стих, и Пендрагон снова провалился в беспамятство. А очнулся лишь спустя несколько дней, в окружении уснувшего в кресле отца и вымотанного, будто тоже перенесшего тяжелую болезнь Гаюса.   
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, милорд? — спросил лекарь, едва Артур открыл глаза.   
  
Первый раз в жизни Пендрагон понял, что такое слабость — сил не было на легчайший кивок. Артур прикрыл на секунду глаза, а потом хриплым, странно звучащим голосом попросил воды.   
  
Спустя четверть часа в покои Артура влетела Моргана. Отец подвинулся, освобождая ей место у постели больного, а следом за ней в дверях появился Мерлин.  
  
Артур слабо улыбнулся им всем и откинулся на подушку, чувствуя, как сон снова настигает его.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава шестая**

  
_Трудами изнурен, хочу уснуть,_  
Блаженный отдых обрести в постели.  
Но только лягу, вновь пускаюсь в путь -  
В своих мечтах — к одной и той же цели.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

— И еще несколько дней он терзался мыслями, что невольно оскорбил прекрасную Клариссу, — с выражением прочитал Мерлин.

Уставший смеяться Артур поудобнее устроился в кресле и приготовился слушать дальше. Мерлин еще неделю назад стащил у Морганы роман и теперь зачитывал его скучающему больному. Конечно, они об этом никому не говорили: Моргана, вероятно, не заметила пропажу, а лорд Утер и Гаюс были уверены, что Мерлин приходит к Артуру, дабы почитать ему Писание или что-нибудь из книг лекаря. Но богоугодные тексты с некоторых пор вызывали у Артура отвращение даже большее, нежели ранее, а слушать, какие воды омывают родную Британию, ему было неинтересно. Роман Морганы оказался идеальным вариантом: благородные аристократы, бедные, но добродетельные девушки, возвышенная любовь… Артур вспоминал письма и рассказы бывавших при дворе представителей знати, и не мог не смеяться над этой писаниной. Несмотря на то, что Мерлин старательно выдерживал должный тон и временами ругал милорда бесчувственным чурбаном, не понимающим страданий персонажей. Тогда Артур кидал в него подушкой, Мерлин обещал уйти и больше никогда не вернуться, а заканчивалось все зачитыванием очередной главы романа.

Немного придя в себя после болезни, Артур с удивлением обнаружил, что до полного выздоровления ему еще далеко. Внезапная лихорадка отступила, оставив на память слабость и головокружения. Здоровым Пендрагон себя не чувствовал, хотя силы постепенно начинали возвращаться к нему. Но стоило Артуру забыться, как отголоски недавно перенесенной болезни напоминали о себе.

Сегодня же его самочувствие было просто прекрасным, и Пендрагон решил рискнуть. Заметив, что Мерлин встал, чтобы раздвинуть шторы (читать стало неудобно, слишком мало света поступало в комнату, а жечь свечи лишний раз не хотелось), Артур подошел к дергающему за шнур компаньону.

— Помочь?

— Ты бы сидел, — недовольно сказал Мерлин, оглядываясь через плечо. — Я сам справлюсь.

Но Артур переживал не за шторы. Воспользовавшись моментом, он обнял Мерлина, прижимаясь к нему сзади всем телом, и счастливо выдохнул.  
Как же давно ему этого хотелось! Целую неделю, невозможно долгий срок.

Мерлин дернулся, выворачиваясь, Артур попытался перехватить его за руку — и чуть не потерял сознание от резкого движения. Перед глазами все сначала поплыло, а потом вокруг заплясали черные мухи. Кончилось все тем, что Мерлин оказался прижат к стене, а Артур на нем безвольно повис, изо всех сил цепляясь повлажневшими ладонями за худые плечи.

— Болван, — шепотом сказал Мерлин, придерживая своего милорда.

— Не надо было вырываться, — огрызнулся Артур, утыкаясь лбом в стену рядом с левым виском Мерлина.

— Не надо было трогать меня, — возразил тот. — Соберись, я доведу тебя до кровати.

— Чуть позже, — попросил Артур. — Дай мне минутку.

Мерлин послушно замер. Пендрагон не стал объяснять, что минутка ему нужна не для того, чтобы собраться с силами — уж до кровати он бы добрался, а… ну когда еще представится возможность стоять, прижавшись к Мерлину, чувствуя, как он дышит, и наблюдая вновь проявившийся румянец на щеках?

— Ты в меня влюблен? — спросил Артур, отнимая голову от стены и пристально глядя на Мерлина.

— С какой это стати? Нет! — опустил глаза тот, неосознанно пробуя оттолкнуть от себя милорда.

— А мне кажется — да, — улыбнулся Артур, отчаянно борясь с искушением — и всухую ему проигрывая.

Правда, поцелуй не вышел, Артуру удалось лишь буквально мазнуть губами по щеке Мерлина, как тот вскинулся и уже весьма настойчиво отстранился. И поспешил поймать попытавшегося осесть на пол Артура. Теперь уже Пендрагон не сопротивлялся, разрешив довести себя до постели и благодарно растянувшись на перине. Мерлин неохотно приподнял ему голову, поправляя подушку, увернулся от руки Артура (а зря, Пендрагон всего-навсего хотел поцеловать ему ладонь и пошутить, что Мерлин благороден, как та Кларисса из романа) и уселся рядом.

— Я не болван, — сообщил Артур, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как ему на лоб ложится теплая ладонь.

— А так сразу и не скажешь, — заметил Мерлин, явно имея в виду не только сегодняшнюю выходку.

— Если ты хочешь уподобиться моему отцу и прочитать мне нотацию — можешь сразу уходить, — сказал Артур. — А можешь сделать мне приятное…

— И погубить свою репутацию? — патетично воскликнул Мерлин, передразнивая Клариссу.  
Пендрагон рассмеялся.

— Кстати, — заговорил Артур, выпив по настоянию Мерлина оставленную Гаюсом микстуру. — Я слышал, что своим выздоровлением я обязан в том числе и тебе.

— Если это попытка поблагодарить, то тебе пока не очень удалось, — сообщил племянник лекаря. — Да, я вспомнил, что во время первого визита в Наддлтон-холл я разговорился с хозяйкой, леди Нимуэ, и она упомянула, что разбирается в врачевании и травах. Я съездил к ней, описал твое состояние, и она порекомендовала один отвар. Гаюс его приготовил, и ты пошел на поправку.

— Ты должен был потратить на это целый день, да еще и отправиться верхом, а ты гораздо больше любишь карету, — протянул Артур, внимательно смотря на Мерлина. — Не слишком ли самоотверженно?

— Самоотверженно? — переспросил Мерлин.

— Да. Столько хлопот ради человека, которого ты терпеть не можешь?

— Иногда ты просто невыносим, милорд, — не сдержавшись, улыбнулся Мерлин и вернулся в свое кресло.

— Я поправлюсь и заставлю тебя взять свои слова обратно, — пообещал Артур, кутаясь в одеяло. Его снова начал бить озноб.

— С нетерпением жду этого славного момента, — невозмутимо откликнулся Мерлин, раскрыв книгу и принявшись читать дальше о злоключениях Клариссы и пороках беспутного Лавлесса.

~*~

— Нет, милорд, на дуэли такой финт неприемлем, но если вы столкнетесь с разбойниками на улицах Лондона — вас никто не осудит за его применение, — отозвался сэр Лион. — А теперь отложите шпагу, вы сегодня достаточно потренировались. Вы еле стоите на ногах.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — возразил Артур, проговоривший эту фразу за последние пару недель раз сто, не меньше.

— Возможно. Зато выглядите вы не слишком хорошо, — отозвался сэр Лион.

Артур глубоко вздохнул, усмиряя самого себя. Отец, убедившись, что сын поправился и отдавать Господу душу не собирается, устроил ему грандиозный разнос. Моргана случайно проболталась о падении с лошади и последующей скачке в мокром костюме, приведшей к лихорадке. Утер вышел из себя, обозвал сына безрассудным мальчишкой и пригрозил, что еще одна выходка — и Артур останется в поместье, а не проведет сезон в Лондоне. Так что теперь юному Пендрагону волей-неволей приходилось смирять нрав, не трогать слуг, быть вежливым и не дразнить Моргану. Ради поездки в Лондон стоило потерпеть. Все, что ему оставалось — стиснуть зубы и загнать желание настоять на своем.  
Но сэр Лион был очень привязан к нему — иначе как объяснить, что разрешил еще один бой? Пусть даже в противники ему предложил Мерлина, уже собиравшегося отнести шпагу.

— Позиция, — скомандовал сэр Лион.

Дальше Артур его не слушал. С оружием в руках он чувствовал себя счастливым. Ощущение гарды в ладони, свист клинка в воздухе, быстрые движения, осознание собственной ловкости и азарт схватки — все это взрывалось внутри, заставляя хотеть еще и еще. Драться, уходить от атаки и идти вперед самому. Разворот, туше и снова выпад! Теснить и теснить, пока шпага не вылетит из рук противника! Выигрывать и подчинять. Занимать свое место по праву. Быть лучшим.

Но не в этот раз.

Сэр Лион был прав, силы не до конца вернулись к Артуру, и, по-хорошему, тренировку стоило прекратить — это Артур понял, едва они с Мерлином скрестили клинки. Племянник Гаюса был по-прежнему неумелым фехтовальщиком, но он был здоров и менее утомлен — сэр Лион никогда не гонял его так, как Артура. Пендрагон сам не понял, как так получилось, но не прошло и нескольких минут, как его шпага валялась на полу, а Мерлин уверенно держал клинок у самой шеи Артура. На острие, естественно, был надет защитный колпачок, но факта поражения это нисколько не отменяло.

— Вы проиграли, милорд, — заметил сэр Лион, удивляясь, что Артур не ругается на чем свет стоит.

Пендрагон не мог ругаться. Абсолютно счастливый, он пытался справиться с предвкушением воистину прекрасных вещей, на которые у него теперь было полное право. Судя по тому, как медленно бледнел Мерлин, теряя появившуюся ненадолго довольную улыбку, он тоже припомнил разговор у Наддлтонов. Артур рукой отпихнул острие от своей шеи и быстро поклонился Мерлину, благодаря за бой. Тот дернул головой в ответ, как всегда неловко и рвано, и поспешил отдать шпагу сэру Лиону.

— Ты выиграл у меня в схватке, — шепнул Артур, стоило ему только оказаться рядом с Мерлином.

— Ты мне поддался? — уточнил тот, надеясь на положительный ответ.

— Ты не настолько хорош, _Мерлин_ , чтобы я проигрывал бой ради возможности тебя поцеловать, — заметил Артур, натягивая сюртук. — Ты выиграл честно.

— Нет, — покачал головой Мерлин. — Выигрываете всегда вы, милорд.

И развернулся, собираясь уйти. Артур не стал его останавливать. И уж тем более, произносить вертевшиеся в голове слова, иначе Мерлин опять счел бы его самодовольным. Но Пендрагон вполне искренне считал, что Мерлин выиграл дважды — ведь, выбив шпагу, он получал еще и Артура. Пусть лекарский племянник по-прежнему предпочитал делать вид, что ему совершенно не хочется такого внимания.

Уж что-что, а обманываться в таких вещах Артуру еще ни разу не приходилось. Мерлину хотелось — и Пендрагон не смог бы сказать наверняка, чье желание было более сильным. Его — неприкрытое и нескрываемое, или Мерлина — глубоко подавленное и вырывающееся на какие-то мгновения, но завораживающее Артура своей силой и глубиной. В любом случае, скоро у них будет возможность разобраться.

~*~

Артур решил оттянуть удовольствие и дать Мерлину немного времени. Пусть смирится с мыслью, что от себя (а уж тем более от Артура) не уйдешь. Кроме того, наблюдать, как Мерлин _ждет_ было отдельным удовольствием. Чего стоил ужин, во время которого он сидел непривычно молчаливый и постоянно украдкой смотрел на Артура! И то, как быстро он ушел, явно избегая компании Пендрагона.

Эта реакция только подтверждала предположения Артура. Если бы он действительно был неприятен Мерлину, тот бы вел себя иначе. А поведение мальчишки напоминало метания юной девицы перед свадьбой, когда мысли о супружеском ложе одновременно манят и пугают. Разумеется, о ложе как таковом Артур пока не думал, хотя образы Мерлина, раскинувшегося на надушенных простынях, он находил весьма привлекательными — особенно по утрам, когда просыпался. Впрочем, ему пока достаточно было представить обнаженную шею в вырезе сорочки, острые ключицы и отпечаток складок подушки на щеке — большего не требовалось, чтобы прийти с утра в самое благодушное настроение посредством нехитрых манипуляций.

Артур дал Мерлину три дня, за которые был искренне поражен возникшей у компаньона способности избегать его общества. Это было бесполезно, хотя Пендрагона немало возбуждали редкие и короткие встречи, когда Мерлин пытался слиться с гобеленом на стене и бормотал про тысячу и одно срочное дело. Артур не делал попыток приблизиться, кивал в ответ на фантастические предлоги, выдумываемые Мерлином, и просил передать что-нибудь Гаюсу. А потом стоял и бессмысленно улыбался очередному портрету кого-то из предков.

— Ты не видела Мерлина? — спросил Артур Моргану, чувствуя, что, наверное, пора: наслаждение от ожидания сменилось нетерпеливым желанием прикосновений.

— В библиотеке, наверное, — пожала плечами сестра, рассматривая, хорошо ли заточено перо. Судя по слегка надушенной бумаге, она собиралась писать Генри. Артур поблагодарил, даже не отпустив привычного комментария насчет ее жениха, и отправился в библиотеку.

Мерлин действительно сидел там, забравшись в кресло с ногами. Камин был жарко натоплен, так что племянник лекаря снял сюртук, оставшись только в рубашке и платке. Услышав скрип открываемой двери, Мерлин дернулся и испуганно посмотрел на вошедшего.

— Ты так боишься меня или ты читаешь что-то такое, что вряд ли одобрит мой отец или Гаюс? — поинтересовался немного задетый Артур.

— Не думаю, что могу однозначно ответить на этот вопрос, милорд, — отозвался Мерлин, показывая обложку книги.

Артур удивленно поднял брови. Да, отец бы разозлился, узнав. Возможно, приказал бы высечь Мерлина — после «Сказки о бочке», где так изящно высмеивалась религия, отец называл автора произведения исключительно «этот Свифт» и крайне резко осуждал его творения в целом. Пусть Мерлин читал всего лишь относительно невинные «Приключения Гулливера», это бы не уберегло его от наказания.

— И что мне будет за то, что я не скажу отцу? — поинтересовался Артур, не доходя нескольких футов до кресла Мерлина.

— Какого достойного хозяина однажды получат эти земли! — съязвил Мерлин, не стесняясь демонстрировать свое отношение к шантажу Артура.

— Я тоже так думаю, — согласился Пендрагон. — Хотя ты же понимаешь, дело не только в книжке.

— Тот разговор про схватку… Я тебе ничего не обещал! — запальчиво произнес Мерлин, вставая. Видимо, так он чувствовал себя несколько увереннее.

Артур выразительно поднял брови и состроил задумчивую гримасу.

— Да?..

Мерлин вздохнул, спутал себе волосы нервно-рассеянным жестом и внезапно сдался.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, подходя к Артуру вплотную.

Пендрагон молча смерил его взглядом. Сколько сложностей у Мерлина в голове! Так сопротивлялся, а ведь сейчас стоит — зрачки расширены, и губы уже неосознанно приоткрыты. А сам, наверное, до сих пор рассчитывает на что-то… Что Артур поступит как граф из романа и уйдет к себе вспоминать милый облик и терзаться неслучившимся? Пендрагон разве что головой не помотал. Если кому-то нравится страдать из-за тесных брюк, это его право. А Артур будет брать то, что хочет, и давать взамен то, что может дать.

Он осторожно поднял обе руки и для начала неторопливо погладил Мерлина ладонью по щеке. Тот коротко выдохнул, не ожидая ласки, и весь будто вскинулся, поднимая совершенно голодные глаза на Артура. Пендрагон сглотнул, смакуя последние секунды предвкушения — вот еще немного и…

Губы были ровно такими, как он их помнил. Восхитительными. Сладкими — прямо как в романах. Мягкими, покорными, теплыми, нежными — Мерлин был домоседом и, в отличие от Артура, губы у него не обветривались. Прерывисто вздохнув, Пендрагон запустил обе руки в волосы Мерлина, притягивая его к себе и целуя — глубже, как давно и хотелось. Не встречая сопротивления и только чувствуя, как легонько постанывает Мерлин в ответ.

Глаза у него были плотно закрыты, как и тогда, в ванне, зато отдача, с которой Мерлин покорялся, была несравнимо больше. Если в прошлый раз мальчишка скорее позволял себя целовать, нежели участвовал в процессе, то сейчас его язык сам скользнул в рот Артура, дотрагиваясь до зубов, натыкаясь на чужой язык, облизывая и изучая. А уж когда Мерлин, так и не открыв глаз, чуть ли не до крови укусил Артура за нижнюю губу, а потом втянул ее и принялся посасывать, Пендрагон понял, что погорячился с мыслями о ложе. Вряд ли теперь будет так просто рассказывать себе, что ему вовсе не хочется…

Артура не устраивало в происходящем только одно. Оторвавшись от сомлевшего Мерлина, он аккуратно встряхнул его, заставив посмотреть на себя.

— Что? — спросил он, часто моргая, будто спросонья.

— Обними меня, — попросил Артур.

— Не хочу?.. — попробовал отказаться тот.

— Мерлин!

— Хочу, — отведя глаза, согласился он. — Но, милорд…

— Артур, — жестко перебил Пендрагон.

— А разве ты сам не настаивал?.. — в голосе Мерлина проскользнула привычная ирония.

— Не будь идиотом, — потребовал Артур, принимаясь водить носом по виску Мерлина. — Обними меня.

Мерлин неуверенно вздохнул, опалив щеку Артура дыханием, и неловко обнял за плечи. А потом вдруг отчаянным, судорожным движением обвил его шею руками — действительно становясь похож на девицу из романов, и уткнулся лицом куда-то в плечо Артура.

— Грешно же, — сдавленно сказал Мерлин.

— Зевать на занятиях Гаюса и сэра Лиона тоже грешно, — пробормотал Артур, гладя черноволосый затылок. — И воровать по ночам еду с кухни. И обзывать отца Томаса блаженным.

— Ты расскажешь на исповеди? — уцепился за слова о пасторе Мерлин.

— С какой стати? — удивился Артур. — И потом — это не грех.

— А что? — Мерлин прекратил вести себя как трепетная леди и теперь смотрел на Артура с явным непониманием.

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Артур. — Но не грех. У тебя вообще никого не было?  
Мерлин не ответил, только на лице появилось хорошо знакомое Пендрагону выражение «я ничего не скажу», которое лучше любых слов подтверждало предположение Артура. Действительно, чем еще можно было объяснить эти сомнения?..

— Ты меня поцелуешь? — спросил Артур, особенно не рассчитывающий на положительный ответ.

— У тебя нет права требовать от меня такого, — сообщил Мерлин, не пытаясь при этом никуда деться от все еще связывающих их объятий.

— Есть, — не согласился Артур.

— В таком случае, ты, как обычно, присвоил его сам себе, — заметил Мерлин.

Артур моргнул, прикидывая, обижаться ему или не стоит. Но определиться не успел, потому что Мерлин все-таки решился. И трогательно-напористый поцелуй заставил выкинуть лишние мысли из головы. Настолько, что забывшийся Артур принялся развязывать платок, путаясь в сложном узле.

— Что ты делаешь? — чуть задыхаясь, спросил Мерлин, склоняя голову вбок, чтобы Пендрагону было удобнее.

— Хочу, чтобы завтра ты его нацепил по делу, — оповестил Артур, все-таки справившись с тканью, и с нескрываемым восторгом принялся целовать шею Мерлина. Даже просто приводить языком, чувствуя, как бешено стучит пульс, было наслаждением, не говоря уж о восхитительном ощущении, в которое Артур проваливался с головой, стоило ему позволить себе затянуть бледную кожу в рот.

И, наверное, он натворил бы глупостей — потому что как не натворить, если Мерлин абсолютно бесстыже звал его по имени, то и дело срываясь на стон, но судьбе было угодно вмешаться. Услышав, как нехотя поддается тяжелая дверь, Артур одним движением отпихнул от себя Мерлина, сунул ему в руки сорванный платок и повернулся на звук.

А потом жарко возблагодарил Господа (заодно убедившись, что тот совсем не против их поцелуев с Мерлином, раз по-прежнему заботиться о своих непутевых детях). В дверях стоял всего-навсего старый подслеповатый Клеменс, слуга отца.

— Милорд, — склонился тот в поклоне.

— Чего тебе, Клеменс? — стараясь говорить спокойно, спросил Артур.

— Лорд просил принести его книгу, милорд, — пояснил старик, выпрямляясь. — А еще он хотел вас увидеть, приказал найти. Как славно, что вы оказались здесь, милорд. Старому Клеменсу не пришлось рыскать по всему дому в поисках молодого хозяина.

Артур рассмеялся, чувствуя, как его отпускает нахлынувший страх, а желание немного усмиряется.

— Речь идет об этой книге? — невозмутимо послышалось из-за спины, и, обернувшись, Артур увидел Мерлина, протягивающего ему тяжелый том с работами Робертсона. Этого историка отец всегда уважал и даже состоял с ним в давней и взаимоприятной переписке.

Пендрагон кивнул, забрал книгу и сказал Клеменсу, что чуть погодя принесет ее сам. Но Мерлин явно не был настроен на продолжение, поэтому настойчиво напомнил Артуру о сыновнем долге и вернулся в кресло, не оставляя Пендрагону иного выхода, кроме как отправиться за Клеменсом в покои отца.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава седьмая**

  
  


  
_Признаюсь я, что двое мы с тобой,_  
Хотя в любви мы существо одно.  
Я не хочу, чтоб мой порок любой  
На честь твою ложился, как пятно.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

  
  
  
— Сколько тебе было, когда он умер? — спросил Артур, разглядывая многочисленные заячьи следы.  
  
— Почти четырнадцать, — Мерлин совершенно не по-джентльменски шмыгнул носом и оглушительно чихнул.  
  
Пендрагон обеспокоенно нахмурился.  
  
— Надо возвращаться, ты замерз.  
  
Мерлин недовольно засунул руки поглубже в карманы, всем своим видом демонстрируя нежелание идти в поместье. Артура тоже не тянуло домой. Слуги будто сошли с ума, украшая комнаты к Рождеству, на кухне запросто можно было встретить отца Томаса с неизменным грогом и наставлениями, а Моргана доставала всех обитателей замка вопросом, какое платье сшить к празднику — ее Генри должен был приехать и провести Рождество вместе с будущей семьей.  
  
Кроме того, после случая с Клеменсом Мерлин наотрез отказывался от любого проявления привязанности, выходящего за рамки общения двух юных джентльменов. Попросту говоря, Артуру было запрещено обнимать и целовать, что изрядно печалило Пендрагона. С другой стороны, прогулки в лес были по-своему приятны, хотя теперь губы Мерлина стали трескаться и немного обветриваться. И, конечно, несмотря на возможность запустить замерзшие ладони под теплую шерстяную накидку, Артуру этого было мало. И он был уверен, что Мерлину тоже, хотя тот и не признавался.  
  
— Не так уж я и замерз, — возразил мальчишка. — Его убили на дуэли.  
  
— Ты поэтому так не любишь шпагу? — вскинулся Артур, чувствуя, как внутри зарождается что-то теплое.  
  
— Наверное, — Мерлин дернул плечами и пнул изо всех сил заснеженную ель. Снег предсказуемо опал вниз, забиваясь Мерлину под воротник, припорашивая темные волосы и делая его похожим на какую-то лесную нечисть.  
  
— Идиот! — выругался Артур, уже не пытаясь разобраться, куда ускакал злополучный заяц.   
  
В два счета оказавшись рядом с Мерлином, он принялся отряхивать с него снег, почти не злясь на то, как довольно Мерлин улыбался в ответ. — Простудишься… Твой отец защищал честь леди Хунис?  
  
Пендрагон сразу понял, что зря спросил. Взгляд Мерлина потух, а в лесу будто стало холоднее.   
  
— Не совсем. Его противник защищал честь своей жены.  
  
Артур провел ладонью, стряхивая последние снежинки с плеча Мерлина, и не стал убирать руку.  
  
— Вот, значит, как.  
  
— К сожалению, — подтвердил тот, смаргивая снег с ресниц. — Из-за мамы он бы не стал драться.  
  
— В таком случае твой отец не был джентльменом, — отрезал Артур. — Мерлин, я не хочу сказать…  
  
— Все в порядке, — еще раз шмыгнул носом мальчишка, сопровождая слова рассеянной улыбкой. Пендрагон уже научился узнавать ее — она означала, что Мерлин хочет успокоить собеседника. Мол, я не злюсь на тебя, милорд.  
  
Артур уверенно привлек к себе Мерлина, предварительно расстегнув собственную накидку и тут же укутывая их обоих. Мерлин сопротивляться не стал, прижался к теплому телу, потерся замерзшим носом о плечо Пендрагона, а потом поднял голову. Тут уж Артур не стал медлить, ловя подставленные губы и изумленно отмечая, что Мерлин пытается перехватить инициативу.   
  
— Дядя опять сделает мне замечание, что я облизываю губы на морозе.  
  
Артур усмехнулся и провел языком по нижней губе Мерлина, на пару мгновений засосал ее внутрь и тут же отпустил.  
  
— Можешь ответить ему, что ты не при чем, — шепнул Пендрагон в висок Мерлину.  
  
— И что сказать? Что их мне облизываешь ты? — рассмеялся Мерлин, крепче прижимаясь к Артуру.  
  
— Боюсь, меня тогда до конца дней запрут с Писанием наедине. А предварительно выпорют, — предположил Пендрагон, поднимая руку и взлохмачивая компаньону волосы.  
  
— А меня отправят к матери, наверное, — кивнул Мерлин, нехотя выпутываясь из накидки Артура. — Нам действительно пора идти, ты прав, милорд.   
  
Пендрагон задумчиво подтвердил, но не успел шагнуть к дорожке, как Мерлин утянул его под соседнее дерево и повторил трюк, заставив снег обрушиться вниз. Артур вскрикнул от неожиданности и почувствовал, что его снова целуют.  
  
Мерлин определенно быстро учился.  
  
— Мы не скажем дяде.  
  
— Это было бы разумно, — согласился Артур, перебарывая искушение прижать Мерлина к стволу дерева, расстегнуть его накидку и попытаться забраться холодными руками под слои одежды, находя теплую кожу и ныряя ладонями за пояс брюк.  
  
Вместо этого он отряхнулся, проследив, чтобы на Мерлине тоже не было лишнего снега, и они отправились к поместью.   
  
Им как раз удалось добраться до восточного крыла, когда Артур, доселе внимательно слушавший о детских проказах Мерлина (кто бы мог подумать, что этот тихоня на пару с приятелем выстругал деревянного дракона и чуть не спалил комнату, пытаясь имитировать пламя из пасти?), заприметил огромного ворона на одном из деревьев. Этих птиц Пендрагон ненавидел. Недолго думая, Артур подобрал слежавшийся кусок то ли снега, то ли уже льда, и от души запустил в ворона. И промахнулся — то есть, не совсем, судя по звуку разбившегося стекла в одной из комнат для слуг. Вспугнутая птица, недовольно крича, улетела прочь, а к Мерлину с Артуром поспешил Утер, некстати решивший прогуляться и застукавший детей на месте преступления.  
  
— Артур! — тяжело начал лорд, но Мерлин неожиданно его перебил.  
  
— Это не милорд разбил окно. Это я.  
  
Артур непонимающе уставился на Мерлина, и тот поспешил добавить.  
  
— Мы поспорили, смогу ли я докинуть снежок до второго этажа, я не рассчитал и разбил окно, сэр. Я очень сожалею, сэр.  
  
Утер с молчаливым осуждением окинул Мерлина взглядом.  
  
— Что ты несешь? — взорвался Артур. — Отец, это был я. Да посмотри на Мерлина, он же ничего тяжелее ложки поднять не может!  
  
— Он защищает меня, потому что я младше, — опустив глаза, пробормотал Мерлин.  
Утер неодобрительно посмотрел уже на них обоих.  
  
— Не знаю, кто из вас виновен, но наказаны будут оба, — сказал он после некоторого размышления. — Заменить стекло удастся только завтра, а сегодня проведете ночь в этой комнате. Может, это хоть немного остудит ваши головы.   
  
— Мы промерзнем и заболеем, — возразил Артур. — Мерлин чихал всю дорогу!  
  
— Нужно было думать раньше, сын, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Утер. — Я оставлю вам Писание. Господь примет ваше раскаяние и не даст замерзнуть ночью.  
  
— Да, сэр, — перестал спорить Артур. Он знал — стоило отцу заговорить о Господе, как следовало попрощаться с надеждой смягчить наказание. И потом — вдруг Артуру удастся выпросить на кухне горячего вина? Тогда все будет не так плохо.   
  


~*~

  
  
Вина действительно удалось выпросить, Гарри, годами едва ли старше самого Артура, принес милорду целый кувшин. И пару одеял впридачу. Утер немного смягчился после долгих уговоров Гаюса, рассуждавшего о недавней лихорадке Артура и слабости здоровья собственного племянника. Но дело решила Моргана, неожиданно закатившая скандал.   
  
Выслушав лишенные логики аргументы приемной дочери (если Артур опять заболеет, то к ним никто не приедет на праздник, и Генри тоже, и тогда она запрется в своей комнате и не выйдет оттуда до самой весны), Утеру не осталось ничего иного, как сдаться. Он не был одним из тех отцов, которыми легко крутят дочери, но все же поддался давлению с двух сторон. Так что теперь наказание заключалось разве в том, что в комнате было по-прежнему излишне свежо, а постели — гораздо менее удобны, нежели привыкли провинившиеся. Слугам не полагались роскошные перины и просторные ложа.   
  
Артур хмуро уселся на предложенную ему кровать — почти вдвое уже и жестче его собственной — и заговорил. Он так и не успел спросить у Мерлина, почему тот решил солгать отцу и попытаться взять вину на себя.  
  
— Зачем? — не стал ходить вокруг да около Артур, когда они остались наедине.  
  
— Твой отец говорил, что еще одна выходка — и тебя не возьмут в Лондон, — смущенно объяснил Мерлин.  
  
Артур с размаху откинулся на кровать, встречаясь затылком с жесткой подушкой.  
  
— Ты просто невозможен, — сообщил Артур потолку, выразительно закатывая глаза.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Мерлин, это был мой проступок. Если бы меня не взяли в Лондон — значит, так тому и быть! Я сам отвечаю за свои действия, меня не нужно прикрывать, — возмутился Артур, опять садясь и недовольно смотря на мальчишку.  
  
— Ты хочешь туда, — не согласился Мерлин. — И потом, я мог бы спокойно и в одиночку провести тут ночь…  
  
— Замерзнуть, заболеть и умереть, — закончил за него Артур.  
  
— А что изменит твое присутствие?   
  
Собравшийся ответить Артур резко умолк, не дав сорваться с языка крамольным словам. Вместо этого Пендрагон широко улыбнулся и выразительно глянул на кувшин вина.  
  
— Сейчас мы немного выпьем, а потом я буду рассказывать тебе о Вилли Наддлтоне, и ты будешь так смеяться, что замерзнуть у тебя не получится.   
  
— Будет интересно послушать, — сказал Мерлин, принимая из рук Артура вино и делая глоток.   
  
— С чего бы начать, — задумчиво протянул Пендрагон, усаживая Мерлина перед собой, спиной к груди, и набрасывая сверху одеяло. В комнате было совсем не жарко.  
  
— … он правда приколотил мертвых змей к щиту? — расхохотался Мерлин, откидывая голову назад. Артур мимолетно отметил хмельной блеск и поспешил отвернуться. Он же дал слово. Никаких поцелуев в доме.  
  
— Правда. И убеждал Моргаузу, что они шевелятся, а потом пришла леди Нимуэ, и Валианта серьезно наказали за умерщвление родового символа. Хотя я думаю, что на самом деле его наказали за воистину выдающуюся глупость.  
  
— Мне жаль его, — сказал Мерлин, устраивая затылок на плече Артура и сонно прикрывая глаза.   
  
— А мне нет. Это было мерзко, и он тыкал этим щитом прямо в меня.  
  
— Но ты же не испугался? — поддразнил его Мерлин, наклонился, сделав глоток из бокала Артура, и снова устроился как раньше.  
  
— Нет, — уверенно сказал тот, чувствуя, что пить нужно прекращать, пока хмель окончательно не затуманил рассудок. — Но я был рад, что его наказали. А тебя в детстве наказывали?  
  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Мерлин. — Отец всегда был мной недоволен.  
  
— Почему? — удивленно спросил Артур, с трудом понимая как это — быть недовольным Мерлином.  
  
— Я плохо владел шпагой, да и не интересовался фехтованием, не любил охоту, не разбирался в лошадях, мне было интереснее проводить дни в библиотеке. Он считал меня слабым и говорил, что иметь такого наследника — позор.   
  
Артур отхлебнул еще немного давно успевшего остыть вина.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Не нужно меня сейчас начинать жалеть, — напряженно предупредил Мерлин. — Все было не так плохо. Мать меня понимала, а еще был Уилл — он здорово скрашивал мою жизнь там.  
  
— Он тебя целовал? — вырвалось у Артура прежде, чем он успел себя остановить.  
  
— Милорд! — воскликнул Мерлин с таким возмущением, что Пендрагон расслабился.  
  
— Я ревную, — поспешил оправдаться Артур.  
  
— Но я не леди!  
  
— Я заметил, — уверил его Пендрагон.  
  
— Пришлось напомнить, ведь ты никогда не отличался особой наблюдательностью, милорд, — заявил Мерлин, пытаясь спровоцировать Артура. Но тот уже хорошо знал за компаньоном такую особенность, и попытка с треском провалилась.  
  
— Думаю, нам пора ложится, — сказал Пендрагон, выпутываясь из уютного кокона и благодаря Господа за темноту — им оставили свечу, но она давно была затушена. А в царящем мраке Мерлин точно не мог заметить, как топорщатся брюки у Артура.  
  
Разумеется, спорить тут было не из-за чего. Мерлин неохотно поднялся, отправился на соседнюю кровать и изумленно уставился на принявшегося раздеваться Пендрагона.  
  
— Я не могу спать в одежде, — пояснил Артур, снимая сюртук и расстегивая пуговицы на брюках.   
  
— Ты замерзнешь, — с тревогой в голосе отозвался Мерлин.  
  
— Если станет совсем невыносимо холодно, я оденусь, — пообещал Артур, постукивая зубами и торопясь залезть под одеяло. Вот только согреваться было несколько сложно — особенно смотря на кучки снега на подоконнике.  
  


~*~

  
  
Спустя час Артур, к которому так и не шел сон, услышал громкое иканье и чуть не свалился с кровати от неожиданности.  
  
— Прости, — смущенным шепотом извинился Мерлин. — Артур, что ты делаешь?  
  
Но Пендрагон уже стоял рядом с постелью компаньона и решительно откидывал одеяло в сторону.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Артур заставил Мерлина подняться, никак не комментируя напавшую на того икоту, и принялся его раздевать.  
  
— С ума сошел? — поинтересовался мелко дрожавший Мерлин. — Хочешь, чтобы я окончательно замерз?  
  
— Это ты с ума сошел, — отозвался Артур со злостью в голосе. — Я знаю, что делаю.  
  
Избавив слабо сопротивлявшегося Мерлина от лишней одежды и оставив тому только тонкую рубашку и белье, Артур прихватил одеяло и потянул мальчишку в сторону своей кровати.  
  
— Ни за что, — заупрямился Мерлин, и Пендрагон с усилием подавил в себе желание отвесить ему подзатыльник. Или хорошую оплеуху.  
  
— Быстро, — приказал Артур, чуть ли не насильно заваливая Мерлина на свою постель.  
  
Тот попытался лягнуть милорда, получил законный тычок в бок, а потом Артур улегся рядом, закутывая их обоих в одеяла.  
  
Мерлин возмущенно икнул и попытался отстраниться, но сделать ему этого не дали. Пендрагон крепко обнял его, пережидая сопротивление, и после короткой борьбы Мерлин сам вжался в него, ища тепла. А спустя четверть часа, когда мальчишка перестал икать, а его ладони прекратили обжигать Артура диким холодом, Пендрагон услышал, каким ровным стало дыхание Мерлина, и вскоре уснул сам.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава восьмая**

  
  


  
_Так и любовь. Ее голодный взгляд_  
Сегодня утолен до утомленья,  
А завтра снова ты огнем объят,  
Рожденным для горенья, а не тленья.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

  
  
  
Ощущение чужого тепла пропало, и Артур потянулся за ним, едва ли не на ощупь. Глаза отказывались открываться, да и зачем, если он все равно сейчас найдет и уткнется… да, вот так, какая замечательная шея, и пахнет, как тогда, а если здесь целовать, то особенно вкусно. И переместиться немного ниже, носом в теплую ложбинку, лизнуть, и еще, пока… да, именно сюда, как же он стонет сладко…  
  
— Артур, — хрипло выдохнули где-то рядом с ухом, и Пендрагон нехотя моргнул, с трудом приходя в себя. Зыбкое чувство полуяви происходящего стерлось от дернувшегося под ним тела. — Артур, — опять простонал Мерлин и совершенно однозначно двинул бедрами, задевая ногу Пендрагона.  
  
Артур поднял голову, пораженный покладистостью Мерлина, и чуть не выругался так, как джентльмену точно не полагалось ругаться. Мальчишка спал. И метался во сне, пойманный в ловушку из реальных ощущений и собственных мечтаний.   
  
Артур попытался было откатиться от Мерлина, но тот не дал, уже сам потянулся следом за ним, а выдержка — выдержка никогда не была сильной стороной Пендрагона.   
  
«Немножко», — успокоил сам себя Артур, бережно принимаясь целовать губы, щеки, подбородок, давно манившую его шею. Мерлин не просыпался, и осмелевший Пендрагон распустил ворот его рубашки, распахивая ее насколько это было возможно. Осторожно выпутавшись из объятий Мерлина, Артур навис над мальчишкой, запустил руки под ткань и принялся ласкать выпирающие ребра, проходясь от талии наверх, почти до подмышек.   
  
И совершенно упустил момент, когда Мерлин, не открывая глаз, обнял его и притянул к себе, заставив потерять равновесие и соприкоснуться бедрами. Белье было слишком тонким, чтобы что-то скрыть, Артура пронзил дикий стыд от недвусмысленности его желаний, а следом — плохо контролируемый восторг, ведь он чувствовал ответную реакцию Мерлина.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — шепотом попросил Артур.  
  
Мерлин послушно открыл затуманенные глаза и поморгал, привыкая.   
  
— Вечно ты меня заставляешь, — проворчал он.  
  
Артур мотнул головой, не желая объяснять очевидное.  
  
— Разреши мне, — настойчиво произнес он.  
  
— Ты все равно всегда берешь то, что хочешь, — заметил Мерлин, поглаживая плечи Артура.  
  
Чувствуя, как его охватывает злость, Пендрагон собрался приподняться и уйти, пусть этот мальчишка…  
  
— Мне это нравится в тебе, — добавил Мерлин, останавливая его. И добавил, беспокойно облизывая губы:  
  
— Ты можешь.  
  
В ином разрешении Артур не нуждался. Кроме того, теперь, когда Мерлин не спал, осознанно отвечал на ласки и даже сам несмело то и дело принимался дотрагиваться до тела Артура, Пендрагону стало совсем хорошо. А когда после очередного смутившего их обоих вопроса и ответа он снял с Мерлина рубашку — стало еще лучше.   
  
— Твоя тоже… мешает, — выдохнул Мерлин, пока Артур гладил его поясницу.   
  
— Сейчас сниму, — солгал Артур, не представляя, как он хоть на секунду оторвется от такого желанного тела, к которому, наконец, дозволено прикоснуться — не в своих фантазиях, а в реальности. Видимо, Мерлин, как обычно, учуял ложь и принялся воплощать слова в действие, неловко сминая пальцами ткань, задевая обветренными костяшками ребра и заставляя Артура подавить неуместный смешок.   
  
— Снимай, — настойчиво повторил Мерлин, и Пендрагону пришлось подчиниться, едва не разрывая ленты — развязать воротник он предварительно не удосужился. Откинув рубашку в сторону, Артур почувствовал, что его тянут вниз, укладывая на постель спиной, а сверху забирается Мерлин, дотрагиваясь до его груди — испуганно, как коты трогают лапой невиданное ранее. Но сходство быстро исчезло — Мерлин растянулся на нем сверху, принимаясь целовать Артура, тычась губами то в висок, то сползая ниже, зацеловывая линию подбородка, жарко дыша в ухо и осторожно гладя его плечи. И, наверное, Пендрагон мог бы на этом остановиться — лежать так вечность, сходя с ума от ощущения острых лопаток под своими руками и вздрагивая от очередной ласки. Но природа неумолимо брала свое, и вскоре они опять поменялись местами, и Мерлин оказался снизу, плотно зажмурившись и невнятно шепча что-то, в чем Артур интуитивно угадывал собственное имя. Впрочем, стоило Пендрагону приспустить белье с бедер Мерлина вниз, тот широко распахнул глаза, вздохнул и судорожно кивнул в ответ на напряженный взгляд Артура. Тот поспешил избавить и себя от лишней одежды, а затем медленно двинул пахом, замирая от непривычного ощущения. Долгожданное соприкосновение чуть не заставило его закричать — настолько остро он воспринял произошедшее. Судя по прерывистому выдоху Мерлина и вцепившимся в плечи Артура пальцам — тот тоже не ожидал ничего подобного. Пендрагон замер, привыкая к мысли, что они правда делают это, сейчас, друг с другом, а потом поймал совершенно не свойственный Мерлину голодный взгляд, потянулся поцеловать — в тысячный раз, не иначе! — и уже увереннее повел пахом, вжимаясь и принимаясь тереться.   
  
И даже если это было грешно, Артур был согласен быть изгнанным из сонма праведников и заплатить геенной огненной — за слезы Мерлина в тот момент, когда они больше не смогли выносить терзавшее их возбуждение.  
  


~*~

  
  
— Какая жалость, что отец наказал нас всего на одну ночь, — расслабленно прошептал Артур в волосы Мерлину, лениво продолжая ласкать влажное от пота тело.  
  
— Ты говоришь просто ужасные вещи, — отозвался мальчишка, запрокидывая голову назад и позволяя снова и снова проводить губами по исцелованной шее.  
  
— И сам я ужасен?  
  
— Чудовищен, — искренне подтвердил Мерлин. — Отвратителен, — добавил он, переворачиваясь и укладывая ладонь на щеку Артура. — Ты…  
  
— И ты, — согласился Пендрагон, дурея от взгляда Мерлина и ощущая, как его захлестывает смесью самых разных чувств — от глупой нежности до собственнического восторга. — Я влюблен.  
  
— В меня, милорд? — улыбнулся лекарский племянник. — Как неожиданно.  
  
— А Моргана еще меня называет ублюдком, — заметил Артур, проводя пальцем по ключице Мерлина. — В тебя. Так странно.  
  
— Странно, — подтвердил тот. — Я должен был влюбиться в леди Фрейю.  
  
— Почему? — насторожился Артур.  
  
— Она красивая. Нежная, как цветок. Прекрасно воспитана. Тихая и спокойная, мне было бы с ней хорошо. И как раз подходящая партия для такого, как я.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что должен был бы на ней жениться только потому, что она, как и ты — из знатного, но обедневшего рода?  
  
— Да. Это было бы правильно. Мне нужно будет искать себе именно такую жену.  
  
Артур выдохнул и, потянувшись, коротко поцеловал Мерлина.  
  
— Никакой Фрейи. Будь она хоть трижды подходящей для тебя леди.   
  
— Как прикажете, мой лорд, — с нарочитой покорностью произнес Мерлин, прихватывая зубами палец Артура, обводивший контур его губ. И рассмеялся, услышав, как Пендрагон со свистом втянул воздух. — Что, я больше не напоминаю тебе твоего пони?  
  
— Колдуна я объездил быстрее, — проговорил Артур, вздрагивая от прикосновения языка к подушечке пальца.  
  
— Меня ты не объездишь никогда, — сказал Мерлин, приподнимаясь на локте, и посмотрел прямо в глаза своему милорду. — Даже не надейся.  
  
— Посмотрим, — не стал спорить Артур, утягивая на себя сверху мальчишку, не менее его самого возбужденного двусмысленным разговором. Тем более, что им снова стало холодно.  
  


~*~

  
  
Оторваться от грозящих никогда не кончиться объятий им удалось лишь услышав первые звуки за стенкой. Поместье медленно просыпалось, и оставаться дальше вот так — обнаженными, со сплетенными руками и ногами — было неразумно. Артур после очередного «самого последнего поцелуя» все же вылез из-под одеяла, натянув сначала собственное белье, а потом подав кутавшемуся Мерлину его одежду. Гаюсовский племянник терял тепло гораздо быстрее самого Пендрагона.  
  
— Помочь? — спросил Артур, бросив Мерлину его штаны.  
  
— Сам справлюсь, — отказался тот, нелогично покраснев, и стал возиться под одеялом, дабы натянуть их на себя. Артур не стал шутить на тему стеснительности Мерлина, смутно подозревая, что сейчас это будет неуместно. И остановил компаньона, когда он решил встать.  
  
— Останешься здесь, — заявил Пендрагон, отправляясь к стоявшей неподалеку кровати.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Эта стылая вся, а наша — нагретая. Я не замерзну, а ты опять будешь стучать зубами и икать.   
  
— Мне было проще, когда ты вел себя как самовлюбленный осел, — после паузы сообщил Мерлин.  
  
— Думаешь, быть задницей мне идет больше? — усмехнулся Артур, подавляя желание вскрикнуть от соприкосновения холодной простыни с его телом.  
  
— О, несомненно, милорд, — горячо подтвердил племянник Гаюса. — Я хотя бы знаю, как реагировать.  
  
— Я буду иметь в виду, — Артур обнял подушку и улегся на бок, чтобы видеть Мерлина. — Попытайся поспать немного.  
  
— Хорошо, — зевнул тот. — Ты тоже.  
  
Выспаться, разумеется, не удалось. Хотя Артур успел подремать, вымотанный предрассветными ласками, разбудили их довольно скоро. Отец лично отпер комнату, сообщил, что виновников ждет Гаюс, и коротко выразил надежду, что наказание послужило хорошим уроком для них обоих. Весьма правдоподобно клацавший зубами Артур подтвердил, что все осознал, еще раз смиренно попросил прощения — на пару с проснувшимся Мерлином, и послушно отправился к лекарю, выяснив, что умыться и переодеться им можно, а вот без завтрака они обойдутся.   
  


~*~

  
  
Впрочем, Гаюс был гораздо добросердечнее отца Артура, посему прибывшим мальчишкам вручил по куску пирога, на который оба набросились с жадностью, а затем лекарь заставил их выпить какую-то настойку, беспокоясь, что его подопечные простудятся. Питье они проглотили без малейших возражений, Артур вообще пребывал в непривычном состоянии, чувствуя, что куда-то целиком исчез его вечный дух противоречия. Не хотелось спорить и ругаться, хотелось усесться рядом с Мерлином и, наверное, просто помолчать, временами дотрагиваясь до манжета его рубашки и мимолетно касаясь тонкой кожи на запястье. Или пусть тот опять рассказывает возмутительные глупости про Уилла, якобы бывшего очень умелым фехтовальщиком.   
Еще неплохо было бы отправиться на очередную прогулку и, уйдя подальше от поместья, снова обнять Мерлина, а потом пытаться удержать, когда тот начнет привычно брыкаться, напоминать, что он не леди и иронизировать к месту и не к месту.   
  
Но Гаюс никуда не собирался их отпускать, поэтому пришлось мучить перо и бумагу обычно любимой математикой и бросать взгляды украдкой. Мерлин на эти взгляды упорно не отвечал, хотя, судя по слегка покрасневшим кончикам ушей, прекрасно их ощущал.  
  
— Сосредоточьтесь, — недовольно сказал Гаюс, заглядывая через плечо в лист Артура. — И ты тоже, — обратился он уже к Мерлину, который предпочел вместо решения примера покрывать край листа странными завитушками.  
  
— Тоже нас накажешь? — спросил Мерлин нисколько не раскаявшимся тоном, и не обиделся на честно заработанный подзатыльник.  
  
— В библиотеке еще много не разобранных шкафов, — напомнил Гаюс, и Мерлин чуть ли не с головой нырнул в учебник.   
  
Артур поспешил последовать его примеру. Объяснять лекарю, почему при мысли о наказании в библиотеке его подопечные краснеют, Пендрагон не имел никакого желания. Спустя час они кое-как справились с уроком, уговорили сэра Лиона перенести тренировку на завтра, сославшись на бессонную ночь и недоедание (у Артура неожиданно забурчал живот в самой середине его речи, и наставник моментально проникся, понимая, что толку от таких мальчишек не будет) и только тогда смогли остаться наедине. Захлопывая за собой дверь одной из гостевых комнат, Артур был очень обеспокоен. Он так давно жил со своими желаниями, что, воплотив их, не чувствовал ни раскаяния, ни сожалений.   
  
Конечно, это было странно, непривычно, такого у него не было никогда — но его не пугало ни его чувства, ни произошедшее. А вот за Мерлина, которому было свойственно воспринимать все совершенно иначе, нежели видел Артур, он беспокоился. Вдруг тот сейчас скажет, что больше никогда и ни за что не даст к себе прикоснуться? А все эти реакции у Гаюса на уроке были лишь невыносимым стыдом, терзавшим Мерлина из-за того, что они делали этой ночью?  
  
— Жалеешь? — спросил Артур, убедившись, что они здесь одни, а дверь плотно закрыта.  
  
— Боюсь, — без раздумий признался Мерлин.  
  
— И я, — неожиданно выпалил Пендрагон. — То есть, я ничего не боюсь, но…  
  
— Не обязательно изображать передо мной рыцаря без страха и упрека, — прервал его Мерлин.   
  
Артур нервно повел головой, ослабляя душащий его платок (снять было нельзя, иначе как объяснять пятна на шее?).  
  
— Ты же не хочешь… — Пендрагон не договорил, страшась даже произнести вслух мучающий его вопрос.  
  
— Нет. То есть, да, — торопливо сказал Мерлин, прикрывая ладонями пунцовые щеки, и с мольбой посмотрел на Артура. — Что не хочу?  
  
— Сделать вид… — Пендрагон неопределенно махнул рукой. — Как будто, знаешь… ты мой компаньон и, конечно, не обязан… — Артур сделал вдох, собрался и очень четко произнес. — Я хочу сказать, что я действительно в тебя влюблен, мне было хорошо сегодня, и я хочу продолжить это. Дальше, сколько будет возможно. Трогать тебя. Целовать.   
  
— Обнимать, — кивнул Мерлин, неуверенно подходя к взлохмаченному Артуру. — Чувствовать тебя. Я очень не хотел влюбляться.  
  
— Не думаю, что это получится контролировать, — отозвался Пендрагон, не делая попыток коснуться застывшего в нескольких дюймах от него Мерлина.  
  
— Совершенно точно нет, — моргнул тот, нервно облизывая побаливающие губы.   
  
Прислонившийся к двери Артур жадно проследил за движением языка и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Мерлина.  
  
В голове зазвенело от мгновенно пронзившего тело острого возбуждения, и когда Мерлин сделал последний шаг, прижимаясь к Артуру и целуя его, Пендрагон удивительно ясно осознал, что они окончательно перешли черту.  
  
Можно было целоваться и ласкать друг друга ночью, с ее зыбкой полуявью и ощущением легкой ирреальности, но когда они жадно сталкиваются зубами и языками днем, признав происходящее между ними и продолжая залезать ладонями под пояс брюк и ткань рубашек — это уже не игра. Здесь нет ни кокетства, ни соблазнения, ни неуверенной растерянности.  
  
И путей назад нет тоже. Ибо ловя вздохи Мерлина, Артур не мог вспомнить, как же он жил без этого раньше. И не хотел вспоминать.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава девятая**

  
_Люблю, — но реже говорю об этом,_  
Люблю нежней, — но не для многих глаз.  
Торгует чувством тот, что перед светом  
Всю душу выставляет напоказ.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

— Ты не думаешь, что Мерлин обиделся? — поинтересовалась Моргана, зябко пряча пальцы в муфту.

— С чего ему обижаться? — равнодушно спросил Артур.

— Мне кажется, он ждал, что ты пригласишь его с нами в город, — проговорила Моргана, благодарно кивая миссис Стоун, завернувшей очередную покупку.

Артур принял сверток и пожал плечами.

— Я не обязан всюду таскать его за собой.

— А я была уверена, что вы подружились, — недовольно сказала Моргана, уверенно направляясь к следующей лавке.

Пендрагон не ответил, со вздохом следуя за сестрой. Они уже больше часа бродили по поручению отца, свято исполнявшему традицию вручения подарков слугам. Эти самые подарки было поручено приготовить Моргане, а отпустить ту в город одну (как ей бы, наверное, хотелось) было нельзя. И Артур послушно исполнял повинность, сопровождая сестру.

Что же касается Мерлина, Моргана была абсолютно права. Разумеется, он обиделся, хотя и попытался это скрыть. Артур хорошо помнил удивленный взгляд Мерлина, когда тот не дождался безапелляционного «ты поедешь с нами», и неловкое дергание плечом в ответ на: «Я подумал, тебе необязательно болтаться по лавкам вместо со мной и моей сумасшедшей сестрицей». Конечно, Мерлин подтвердил, что он, дескать, и не хотел в город, у него много дел с Гаюсом, так что: «Извините, милорд, я бы все равно не поехал».  
Соврал — Артур не сомневался. И обиделся, но это не было проблемой. С некоторых пор Пендрагон знал прекрасный способ, как загладить свою вину. От возникших в голове вариантов Артуру стало жарковато, несмотря на стоящий на улице холод.

— …и потом мы вместе выпьем чаю. Ты присоединишься или предпочтешь бродить по городу? — спросила Моргана, и Артур как раз вовремя очнулся, чтобы наугад заявить, что будет бродить. С кем бы там не собралась пить чай сестра, это вряд ли заинтересует Артура.

— Ладно, — кивнула та, нисколько не удивившись, и Пендрагон поздравил себя с правильным выбором.

— О, пойдем сюда! Я смогу подобрать что-нибудь для Гвен! — Моргана с энтузиазмом отправилась в сторону лавки с весьма неплохим фарфором.

— Ты уверена, что слугам дарят такое? — спросил Артур, пока сестра с увлечением рассматривала кошечек, пастушек и прочую мелочевку, предназначенную для умиления нежных женских сердец.

— Она моя подруга и наперсница, — возмутилась Моргана. — И лишь потом служанка. А ты решил, что подаришь Мерлину?

Артур неопределенно повел головой. Сестра поставила раскрашенную собачку и повернулась к нему всем корпусом.

— Артур Пендрагон, ты что, не собираешься ничего ему подарить?

— Собираюсь, — раздраженно отозвался он, осматриваясь вокруг. — Но вряд ли я найду ему подарок здесь.

Моргана недовольно поправила шляпку.

— Он любит книги. И сладости.

— Ему не двенадцать, — заметил Артур.

— Тебе тоже, но иногда это совершенно незаметно, — фыркнула она, определяясь с фигуркой.

— Твой Генри когда-нибудь поймет, какой злой у тебя язык, и передумает на тебе жениться.

— И тогда я буду жить с тобой всю жизнь, — пообещала Моргана.

— Дай, Господи, терпения милорду Ле Фей! — шутливо взмолился Артур, впечатленный перспективой сосуществования с сестрой до конца своих дней.

— У него оно и так есть, — рассмеялась Моргана. — Пойдем?

Пендрагон рассеянно кивнул, решив, что вернется сюда чуть позже. Вряд ли кто-то успеет купить присмотренное Артуром.

Они обошли еще несколько мест, пока вконец вымотанный Пендрагон не услышал знакомый вкрадчивый голос.

— Милая Моргана и наш дорогой милорд, наследник Утера Пендрагона! — воскликнула леди Нимуэ, по своей обычной привычке возникая из ниоткуда.

Артур отвесил поклон, приветствуя обеих леди — с Нимуэ была и Моргауза. И только теперь понял, с кем собиралась пить чай его сестра.

Дамы обменялись несколькими вежливыми репликами, леди Нимуэ полным яда голосом спросила, как дела у «любезного Утера», Артур расплывчато что-то ответил, узнал, что где-то бродит Вилли, и с облегчением сдал сестру на попечение «очаровательных леди».  
И то, что обе леди — да и Моргана тоже — иногда были, по его мнению, просто ведьмами, не помешало ему поочередно поцеловать холодные руки и с легким сердцем отправиться в ближайшую лавку с книгами.

~*~

Артур не стал говорить Моргане, но истинной причиной того, что Мерлин не поехал с ними, было именно желание Пендрагона купить ему что-нибудь в подарок. Нужная книга быстро нашлась. Наблюдая, как приказчик тщательно упаковывает «Жизнеописание сэра Френсиса Дрейка», Артур не мог не улыбаться. Мерлин не меньше, чем он сам, любил приключения. Только если Артур предпочитал залезть на дерево и представить, что он бравый капитан корабля, идущего разведывать новые земли, то Мерлин любил читать о таких вещах, забравшись по привычке в кресло с ногами и жуя запеченные яблоки.

При мысли о яблоках, Пендрагон подумал, что хорошо бы купить те булочки, сконы, которые так любит Мерлин. Все равно забирать Моргану из кондитерской. А пока следовало вернуться и приобрести присмотренную фигурку. Конечно, Мерлин будет жутко злиться, но не подарить ее Артур не мог. Как и следовало ожидать, никаких сюрпризов не возникло, и скоро Пендрагон уже разыскивал оставленную карету, чтобы избавиться от лишних упаковок. Обнаружилась карета довольно быстро. Лоджем встрепенулся при виде хозяина, но тут же успокоился и вернулся к разговору с кучером Чарльза, который, как выяснилось, также приехал в город.

Пребывая в приподнятом настроении, Артур плотно засунул руки в карманы и отправился гулять. И уж последний, кого он рассчитывал встретить, был любезничающий с Чарльзом и леди Фрейей Мерлин.

— Артур! — окликнул его Чарльз, заметив. Пендрагон подошел, старательно пряча изумление и недовольство.

Перекинувшись парой слов и выказав положенное восхищение красотой прекрасной леди, Артур узнал, что молодые люди встретились только что. Фрейе понадобились нитки для вышивания и травы, и вот как раз в лавке у аптекаря они столкнулись с милордом Мерлином, который, в свою очередь, выполнял поручение дяди.

Подивившись такому совпадению, Артур с пониманием раскланялся с Чарльзом, пробормотавшим про какие-то очень важные дела, и лишь когда они с Фрейей удалились, повернулся к Мерлину.

— Ты поехал верхом?

— Я не такой отвратительный наездник, как ты думаешь, — сообщил Мерлин. — Дядя сказал, что травы нужны ему срочно, у твоего отца обострилась боль в бедре.

— И это никак не связано с тем, что я уехал сегодня без тебя?

— Много на себя берешь, милорд.

— Да неужели? — спросил Артур, снимая перчатку и бесцеремонно беря Мерлина за руку. — А я думаю, ты так дико соскучился, что помчался за мной сюда.

— А я думаю, что дико соскучился ты, иначе бы не вел себя сейчас так, — отозвался в тон Мерлин, пытаясь игнорировать большой палец Артура, поглаживающий его по запястью под перчаткой. — Прекрати.

— Тебе нравится, — возразил Артур и чуть поддался вперед, переходя на шепот. — Если бы я мог, я бы тебя сейчас поцеловал.

— Почему? — вздрогнул Мерлин, тоже сокращая дистанцию.

— Потому что я действительно дико соскучился, — доверительно сообщил Артур и ухмыльнулся, когда Мерлин ожидаемо залился краской.

— С тобой стало совершенно невозможно спорить, — со вздохом произнес мальчишка, отстраняясь и выдергивая руку.

Артур расхохотался, запрокинув голову назад. Спорить и ругаться всерьез действительно больше не получалось. А уж сегодня им бы точно не удалось, учитывая проведенные вместе накануне ночью часы. Мерлин тоже припомнил их — иначе объяснить молчание обычно говорливого компаньона было нельзя. Хотя… ночью вот не молчал, зато искусал себе руку, давя стоны. Еще бы, ведь он впервые разрешил Артуру дотронуться до себя — там. Ладонью. И позволил ласкать, как Пендрагону давно и хотелось. Артура тянуло узнать, каково же оно, когда трогаешь не себя, а другого. И ощущение оказалось просто удивительным, одновременно знакомым и совсем непривычным и новым. Он так увлекся, что даже забыл о себе, очнувшись, только когда Мерлин сначала напрягся, а потом подался бедрами вперед, достигая удовольствия. И почему-то это вскружило голову больше, чем собственная разрядка парой минут спустя.

— А ты не спорь, — сказал Артур, шагая по привычке чуть впереди Мерлина — у того был настоящий дар отставать.

— Я сама покладистость и долготерпение.

— Ты глупый мальчишка, который однажды нарвется, — с некоторым раздражением ответил Артур. — Ты специально дразнишь Чарльза? Я знаю, ты ведь пишешь Фрейе.

— Леди Фрейе, — поправил его Мерлин. — И я не думаю, что наша переписка кого-нибудь касается.

— Ты не глупый мальчишка, ты просто редкостный идиот! — эмоционально произнес Пендрагон останавливаясь. — Это я не ревную…

— Да ты что?!

— Мерлин! Да, не ревную. Ни капли. Слишком хорошо помню про это, — Артур кивнул на левую, искусанную ладонь компаньона. — А Чарльз взбешен.

— Ей очень плохо, — пробормотал после паузы Мерлин, не поднимая глаз на Артура. — Она не хочет там жить.

— И что ты собираешься сделать? Предложить ей руку и сердце и вырвать ее из лап негодяя Чарльза? — устало спросил Артур, кладя руку ему на плечо.

— Ты не понимаешь, — возразил Мерлин. — Ей нужна помощь и поддержка. Даже если это просто письмо или вовремя врученный цветок.

— Это ты не понимаешь. Чарльз очень хорошо владеет шпагой. Не давай ему повода обнажить ее против тебя.

— Я буду осторожен, — пообещал Мерлин, улыбаясь так, что Артур привычно проглотил все, что хотел сказать. Робко дернувшиеся уголки губ, взгляд из-под ресниц, смущенный и лукавый одновременно — какие уж тут слова?

— Не будешь, — в сердцах сказал Артур и вздохнул. — Пойдем, заберем Моргану, начинает темнеть, а нам еще добираться до дома.

Мерлин кивнул, втягивая голову в плечи — несмотря на теплую одежду, он все время мерз. А возможности согреть его сейчас у Пендрагона не было. Прибавив шаг, они быстро добрались до кондитерской, где расположились лакомящиеся дамы. Появление Мерлина вызвало почти фурор, Моргана радостно захлопала, Нимуэ загадочно улыбнулась, скользнув по нему взглядом, а Моргауза вежливо кивнула. Воспользовавшись суматохой, Артур негромко попросил кондитера упаковать булочки и, забрав заказ, опустил сладости в широкий карман накидки.

Зато при попытке попрощаться вышло недоразумение. Моргана уже поднялась, намериваясь расцеловать леди и отправиться домой, когда Нимуэ предложила ей остаться сегодня у них, «чтобы спокойно посмотреть те чудные ткани, которые им прислали из Франции», а в поместье вернуться завтра. Артур поймал молящий взгляд сестры, прикинул, что скажет отец и со вздохом согласился на предложение леди Нимуэ.

— Могли отправиться домой еще полтора часа назад, — ругался Пендрагон, одновременно окликая дремлющего Лоджема.

— Ей очень не хватает женского общества, — сказал Мерлин, забираясь в карету. Его лошадь было пока решено оставить в конюшне одного из постоялых дворов.

— Ей не хватает послушания, — парировал Артур, усаживаясь рядом и плотно задергивая шторки.

Карета резко тронулась из-за дернувшейся лошади, и Мерлин чуть не ударился головой, Артур едва успел подставить ладонь.

— Твоя неуклюжесть — это воистину врожденный талант.

— Как и твоя грубость, — огрызнулся Мерлин. — Спасибо.

— Тебя действительно отправил Гаюс?

— Запасы трав _действительно_ кончились, — подтвердил Мерлин, развязывая ленты у накидки.

— Но ведь они вполне могли подождать пару дней? — улыбнулся Артур.

— Может быть, милорд, — не пожелал дать точный ответ Мерлин.

— А может — и нет, — подытожил Пендрагон, вытягивая из кармана булочки. — Ешь.

— Ты купил мне сконы? — удивленно спросил Мерлин, выглядя как раз на свои шестнадцать в этот момент.

— Ты же любишь, — смутился Артур и поспешил отвернуться, потому что Мерлин никак комментировать его слова не стал, зато запустил руку, выбирая булочку повкуснее, и с удовольствием надкусил, тут же измазавшись в креме. — Если тебя когда-нибудь представят ко двору, тебе не следует есть на приемах.

— Я могу быть аккуратным, — возразил Мерлин с набитым ртом. — И потом, мне это не грозит. Благодаря отцу я наверняка никогда не увижу Его Величество.

— Сэр Аредиан был вплоть ко всему и мотом? — удивился Артур, поворачиваясь.

— На настоящего мота он не тянул, — сказал Мерлин, доедая булочку и вытирая рот ладонью. Пендрагон машинально отметил, что даже этот крестьянский жест вышел у Мерлина странным образом изящным. — Но если бы он тратил поменьше, маме бы не пришлось идти к леди Дорли, а мне — уезжать к дяде. Нам с ней требовалось немного.

— Отчасти я рад, что он был транжирой, — честно признался Артур. — Хотя мне жаль, что ты разлучен с матерью. Скучаешь по ней?

— Конечно, — кивнул Мерлин. — Но она часто пишет. И теперь, когда ты не воруешь ее письма…

— Знаешь, ты просто… — договорить Артуру не удалось, этому помешал запихнутый ему в рот кусочек булочки. Но вместо того, чтобы наконец поругаться, они опять свели все к поцелуям — с привкусом крема на языке.

И даже полученная от отца выволочка за отпущенную к Нимуэ Моргану не смогла испортить Артуру настроения по прибытию домой. Он извинился, будучи мыслями далеко-далеко. А вечером, пробираясь тайком в комнату Мерлина и сжимая в кармане фарфоровую фигурку пони, Артур и вовсе забыл, что его за что-то ругали.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава десятая**

  
_Как осужденный, права я лишен_  
Тебя при всех открыто узнавать,  
И ты принять не можешь мой поклон,  
Чтоб не легла на честь твою печать.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

— Хватит! — взмолился Мерлин, опуская шпагу и делая шаг назад. — Я сдаюсь.

Сэр Лион кивнул и только хотел объявить небольшую передышку, как Артур сощурился и приблизился к пытавшему отдышаться мальчишке.

— Подними оружие и дерись, — зло сказал он, ударяя лезвием по плечу Мерлина. — Неужели ты такой слабак?

— Я не… — договорить мальчишке не удалось, кончик шпаги легким, но унизительным жестом проехалась по его щеке. Сэр Лион неодобрительно посмотрел на Артура, но тот, все еще поглощенный азартом боя, проигнорировал учителя. А разозлившийся Мерлин вскинул клинок и сделал выпад. Артур без видимых усилий уклонился и пошел в атаку, принимаясь теснить противника. Долго это продолжаться не могло. Не прошло и пяти минут, как взмокший Мерлин оказался прижат к стене фехтовального зала, а шпага с противным лязгом упала на каменный пол.

— Схватка закончена, — решительно объявил сэр Лион. Артур нехотя опустил оружие и повернулся к наставнику, принявшемуся детально разбирать бой и объяснять, какие ошибки они оба допустили. Пендрагон мог поклясться, что Мерлин опять не слушал.

— Зачем ты это каждый раз делаешь? — хмурясь, спросил племянник Гаюса, когда их отпустили с занятия.

— Ты должен научиться фехтовать.

— Мне это неинтересно.

— Это твой долг, — отрезал Пендрагон, шагая чуть впереди Мерлина.

— Нет! — возразил он, останавливаясь. — Артур!

Тот послушно повернулся к замершему в паре ярдов от него компаньону.

— Я не ты, — взорвался Мерлин, не забыв понизить голос. — Посмотри!

Артур послушно скользнул взглядом по запястьям. Ничего нового, все такие же тонкие, с выпирающей сбоку косточкой. Он даже по привычке потянулся, чтобы дотронуться, но Мерлин уже закрыл их манжетами.

— Я теперь не смогу даже вилку удержать! И с утра наверняка будут болеть плечи. А звон шпаги я слышать больше не могу. Я же сдался тебе, так почему…

— Потому что тебе придется драться на дуэлях, — чувствуя, что тоже начинает выходить из себя, сказал Артур. — Ты же ничему не учишься!

— Какие дуэли?! — Мерлин запустил руку в волосы, взлохмачивая их еще больше, теперь они где-то стояли торчком, а где-то все еще прилипли к влажному лбу.

— Обыкновенные. Еще пару лет и тебя начнут вызывать.

— Да кому понадобится…

— Ты красив, обаятелен, умен, — перечислил Артур с совершенно каменным лицом. — _Привлекателен_. И станешь еще привлекательнее. На тебя начнут вешаться женщины, настоящие, не то, что твоя Фрейя! Взрослые, умелые, скучающие леди, жены старых и некрасивых, но богатых мужей, молодые девицы, желающие развлечений — их будет много. Появятся оскорбленные этим мужчины — братья, отцы, женихи. Они будут завидовать, ревновать, ненавидеть и искать повода. И найдут. Что ты будешь тогда делать? Улыбаться в ответ и просить прощенья?

— Ты говоришь глупости, — покачал головой Мерлин. — Мне всю жизнь предстоит быть в компаньонах или же я вернусь на север, где мы с матерью станем вести крайне скромную жизнь. Дуэли, романы, прочие развлечения аристократии — мне никогда не придется в этом участвовать.

— Ты что — не поедешь со мной в Лондон? — спросил Артур.

— Не знаю. Не исключено, что я отправлюсь в гости к матери, последнее письмо было очень странным.

— Что-то случилось? — встревожился Пендрагон, начисто забыв про свое недовольство глупым Мерлином.

— Нет, ничего дурного. Но она как-то так написала… я не уверен, что правильно понял. Кроме того, Артур, если я и поеду, никаких дуэлей не будет. Ты преувеличиваешь. Поэтому можешь…

— Ты чудовищно упрям, — всплеснул руками Пендрагон, решительно заталкивая Мерлина в ближайшую комнату. Ругаться в коридоре дальше было нельзя — вдалеке показалась фигура Клеменса.

— Не упрямее тебя, — возмутился Мерлин.

— Зато безрассуднее! Ты только вспомни Рождество!

Мерлин отвечать не пожелал. А вот Артур до сих пор не мог успокоиться. Обычно он любил праздники, когда поместье наполнялось людьми. К ним съезжались соседи и родственники, становилось шумно и весело, дом наполняли смех, шутки, разговоры, замечания старшего поколения, анекдоты, обсуждение сплетен, игры, политические споры. Царила суета, слуги сбивались с ног, а отец начинал улыбаться — даже разговаривая с леди Нимуэ. В этот раз все было как прежде, но Артур предпочел бы, чтобы все разъехались. В этой суматохе у него совершенно не получалось видеться с Мерлином. Тот неожиданно пользовался бешеной популярностью. Пендрагон, скрипя зубами, замечал его то в комнате с дамами, где мальчишка переворачивал ноты для Морганы, то в компании Эдвина, с которым Мерлин горячо обсуждал какие-то опыты и свойства веществ, то громко смеющимся с Ланселотом — они припоминали север, где учитель Наддлтонов успел побывать. А уж когда Артур застал Мерлина в компании Валианта, напоившего мальчишку и сначала распевавшего с ним на пару куплеты весьма сомнительного содержания, а потом пытавшегося уговорить пофехтовать, то с трудом удержался, чтобы не влезть с Вилли в драку. И это все злило Пендрагона вкупе с раздражавшей его Морганой, воркующей над Генри, который наконец привез познакомиться своего сына, Мордреда, с будущей женой. Да и отец немало утомлял Артура вечными замечаниями и выговорами наедине и комплиментами на людях. А еще была Фрейя, улыбающаяся Мерлину в ответ на очередную глупую историю или фокус, Чарльз, сверлящий их обоих глазами, и Вивиан, очень неприятная дочка приехавшего погостить заклятого друга отца, доведшая Гвен до слез придирками.

Артур еле дождался, пока все разъедутся, в доме воцарится покой, а они с Мерлином смогут быть вместе. Хотя приятные моменты во время праздника тоже были — воспользовавшись тем, что собравшиеся сильно перебрали с вином, отмечая Рождество, Пендрагон все же умудрился проскользнуть в комнату к Мерлину и вручить подарок.

Продолжавший злиться за фарфорового пони Мерлин сменил гнев на милость, увидев давно желаемую им книгу. Артур со скрытым удовольствием пронаблюдал, как Мерлин осторожно погладил обложку, а затем прижал книгу к лицу, вдыхая запах. Завороженный счастливым блеском в глазах, Пендрагон не стал его дразнить. А потом сам Артур сдерживался, чтобы не выставить себя глупым мальчишкой. Подаренный Мерлином нож был удивительной работы: первосортная сталь, отличная балансировка — где компаньон раздобыл такое оружие, было непонятно. Впрочем, Мерлин признался, что это нож его деда, подаренный леди Хунис, а уже та передала его сыну. Артур попытался было отказаться, но Мерлин настоял, справедливо заметив, что очень жаль, если таким оружием он будет нарезать травы и вскрывать лягушек. Признав аргументы Мерлина разумными, Пендрагон принял подарок. И выпросил еще один, самолично сняв с шеи компаньона повязанный назло всем приличиям красный платок. Мерлин рассмеялся и неожиданно рассказал, что платком он обзавелся в одной из деревень, где хозяйка постоялого двора, заметив, что у молодого милорда застужено горло, принесла ткань и наскоро смастерила пресловутый платок. Он не собирался его носить, просто перенервничал и забыл снять, прибыв в поместье Утера, а за обедом, после слов Артура, решил, что вообще не снимет его. Пендрагон покачал головой, припоминая тот давний обед, испеченные специально для гостей пироги, выдумывание клички — а потом весь словно встряхнулся, пытаясь понять, как могло все так сильно измениться за несколько месяцев. Но это были приятные перемены — и последующие пару часов, которые они провели вместе, это только подтвердили. Пендрагон до сих пор помнил, как стягивал чулки с захмелевшего на праздновании Мерлина и целовал лодыжки и колени, пока тот не начал возмущаться с нежданно проснувшимся легким северным акцентом и просить о большем, нежели осторожные ласки. Соскучившись, они были ужасно нетерпеливы в ту ночь. Наутро, правда, Мерлин шепотом ругался, обнаружив синяки и следы зубов на бедрах, но Артур продемонстрировал, почему у него так тщательно спрятана под кружевом воротника шея, и скандал увял сам собой.

Вот и сейчас запал на ссору куда-то делся. Мерлин стоял недовольный, но злости не было. Артур поморгал, шумно выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и ничего в итоге не сказал — удивленный внезапным объятием, на которое расщедрился Мерлин, буквально повиснув у милорда на шее.

— Ты что?

— Ничего, — отозвался тот, забираясь пальцами под рубашку.

— Это не «ничего», — возразил Артур, чувствуя скользнувший по шее вниз язык. — Мерлин, я хочу сказать, я не твой отец, чтобы требовать от тебя что-то, но…

— Мой отец тоже не требовал, — хмыкнул компаньон, принимаясь ласкать поясницу Артура.

— Разве сэр Аредиан…

— Был мужем моей матери, но не моим отцом, — признался Мерлин, и Пендрагон застыл.

Теперь он понял, откуда взялось то давнее, поразившее его — про «дурную кровь».

— А ты знаешь, чей ты? — спросил Артур, отмечая, что руки Мерлина остановились.

— Да. Но я поклялся не говорить. Боишься, что ночуешь в комнате у сына простолюдина?

Артур медленно поднял руку, беря Мерлина за подбородок, и запрокинул ему голову, всматриваясь в лицо. В ушах аж звенело от мгновенно накатившего гнева.

— Мне все равно, чья в тебе кровь, — намеренно спокойно сказал Пендрагон. — И если ты из-за этого время от времени ведешь себя как последний идиот…

— Как последний идиот я себя веду в твоей компании. Очень располагает почему-то, — рассмеялся расслабившийся Мерлин, из глаз которого стало пропадать непривычное выражение. И слава Господу, ибо видеть это — жесткое, холодное, запуганное, темное — Артур не хотел. Гораздо приятнее было наблюдать, как Мерлин принимается облизываться в ожидании поцелуя — и дразнить Артура, кружа губами вокруг ждущего его рта. Впрочем, время и место было выбрано неудачно, они отскочили друг от друга как ошпаренные, когда сквозь плотно закрытую дверь услышали прошедшего мимо Клеменса с его вечным кашлем.

— Ты должен поехать со мной в Лондон, — шепнул Артур.

— Если меня пригласит мать, я отправлюсь к ней, — непреклонно сказал Мерлин.

— Разве ты не хочешь побывать в театре, посмотреть на мануфактуры, нанести визиты самым влиятельным людям, приближенным к короне?..

— Я думаю, леди Моргана полностью права в своем мнении насчет тебя.

— Ты про ее последний эпитет в мой адрес, когда она назвала меня эгоистичным? — уточнил Артур, улыбаясь.

— Именно. Я очень хочу в Лондон, но мама… — Мерлин покачал головой. — Ты просто никогда ее не видел. Она лучше театров и мануфактур.

— Я бы хотел с ней познакомиться.

— О, она тоже очень хочет, — подтвердил Мерлин, заправляя рубашку в брюки и приглаживая волосы. Артур последовал его примеру — сейчас продолжать было опасно.

— Ты часто ей обо мне пишешь? — с нескрываемым удовольствием спросил Пендрагон.

— В каждом письме. Рассказываю ей, какая ты задница, милорд. Уверен, она тебя проклинает.

— Ты опять мне лжешь! — возмутился Артур.

— Кто знает? — поднял брови Мерлин, прикусывая нижнюю губу и уворачиваясь от подзатыльника улыбающегося Пендрагона.

— Я знаю, — кивнул сам себе Артур. — Ты что-то делаешь со мной, Мерлин. Мне не хочется никуда, стало достаточно просто жить здесь.

— Милорд, ты кривишь душой! — заявил его компаньон, открывая дверь. — Например, ты ни за что не откажешься от охоты у Чарльза.

— До нее еще две недели, — с сожалением вздохнул Артур, делая вид, что не заметил насмешливого взгляда Мерлина.

~*~

Но время пролетело быстро. Две недели слились в один бесконечный день, вернее — помнили-то они как раз не дни, а поздние вечера, когда в поместье становилось тихо и у них получалось побыть вместе. Мерлин зачитывал вслух куски из подаренной ему книги, а Артур с жаром начинал рассказывать про навигацию или слухи о новых кораблях на верфях. Или они вспоминали детство, мелкие радости и обиды, гувернеров и наставников. Мерлин нехотя рассказал про своего отца, окончательно убедив Артура в мысли, что джентльменом тот был исключительно на бумаге.

Один из вечеров они потратили на то, чтобы взломать замок в спальне леди Катрины. Мерлину удалось подобрать ключ, но комната их разочаровала. Обычная дамская спальня, даром, что нежилая. И портрет леди не вызывал особых чувств. Она была довольно красива и уж точно не похожа на злобного тролля. Зато Артур, всегда отличавшийся практическим умом, заметил, что они могут устраивать свидания в этой комнате. Слуги отличались суеверностью и обходили покои Катрины стороной, а отец редко появлялся в этой части замка. После некоторых раздумий Мерлин признал его правоту, пусть у комнаты были свои недостатки — повсюду лежала пыль, да и камин нельзя было затопить, чтобы не привлечь ненужного внимания.

И все же, это было место, где они могли найти уединение в любой момент, что вызывало определенный трепет у обоих. Впрочем, от этой недостойной мужчины щекотки внизу живота, они избавились крайне простым способом, заодно выяснив, что постель леди Катрины весьма удобна. Но, несмотря на желание близости, почти не покидавшее Артура в присутствии (и в отсутствии, увы, тоже) Мерлина, не меньше он ценил и те вечера, когда они просто говорили или даже молчали, размышляя каждый о своем. Единственное, о чем жалел Пендрагон в эти дни, — что он никогда не сможет быть с Мерлином открыто.

Зато Артура полностью оставили мысли о Господе и Его заветах. Это было кощунством, ужасным, непростительным грехом, но молиться Пендрагон был сейчас готов не распятому Христу, а раскинувшемуся на постели Мерлину. Артур понимал, что поплатится за такие мысли — Господь всегда суров со своими детьми — но ничего с этим поделать не удавалось. И отправляясь спустя две недели в компании Мерлина, Морганы и Гвен к Чарльзу, Артур не мучился раскаянием, предпочтя оставить его до лучших времен.

~*~

Утро выдалось хлопотным. Собравшаяся молодежь шумно переговаривалась, предвкушая большую охоту. Артур заранее хвалился, что лисья лапка достанется ему, Моргана благосклонно слушала очередной рассказ так и не потерявшего надежду Персиваля, Моргауза убеждала Валианта прислушаться к совету сэра Ланселота и поменять лошадь (Забияка был еще плохо объезжен), а Чарльз торопливо отдавал последние распоряжения егерю. Мерлина Артур не видел, но тот, скорее всего, ушел на конюшню, хотя было непонятно, что он там забыл. Мерлин всегда недолюбливал лошадей, а недавно Утера снова рассердился на него и Артура, заставив провести несколько часов, чистя стойла. Поэтому вряд ли мальчишку приманил запах навоза и соломы.

Впрочем, вскоре все выяснилось: леди Фрейя попросила милорда Мерлина посмотреть Чайку, свою кобылу, бывшую с самого утра излишне нервной. Чарльз предсказуемо забеспокоился, но его тут же уверили, что они дали кобыле специальную травку, и теперь Чайка в порядке, в самом благодушном настроении и полностью готова к охоте.

Они собрались выезжать, когда возникла заминка: Эдвин захватил ружье, забытое Мерлином, и по привычке решил проверить, исправно ли оно. Как выяснилось, это был крайне благоразумный поступок. Оказалось, что порох диковинным образом отсырел, и встреть Мерлин по-настоящему серьезного противника, ему пришлось бы обходиться охотничьим ножом. Порох заменили, Чарльз рассыпался в извинениях, пообещав наказать нерадивую прислугу, и, наконец, вся компания покинула поместье в шумном сопровождении своры собак и слуг.

Артур не бросился вслед за унесшимися вперед Чарльзом и Персивалем, пустив коня спокойным шагом. Торопливость в охоте еще никого до добра не доводила, загонять животное раньше времени он не видел смысла. Лучше поберечь силы для гона, когда собаки будут срывать глотки лаем, снег начнет взмывать в воздух из-под копыт, а лиса примется петлять, пытаясь спасти свою шкуру. Вот тогда будет свист ветра в ушах, ледяная крошка в лицо и до боли стиснутые поводья. Артуру не давала покоя мысль, что могло бы случиться, не проверь Эдвин ружье Мерлина. Земли, принадлежащие семье Чарльза, славились живностью, но водились у них не только косули, зайцы и тетерева.

Недалеко от места, выбранного для охоты, любили появляться волки. Артур сам однажды слегка заплутал, наткнулся на логовище и лишь чудом сумел объехать зверей и найти дорогу к дому Чарльза. Но против стаи даже с ружьем он бы вряд ли выстоял. Что уж говорить о ноже — тем более, когда этот нож в руке Мерлина, который и замахнуться толком не сможет. Не умеет убивать, недаром племянник лекаря.

— Держись поближе ко мне, — негромко сказал Артур, подъезжая к Мерлину.

— Каким образом? Ты забудешь обо всем, когда собаки почуют след.

— И все же, постарайся сильно не отстать, — попросил Артур, не став спорить с компаньоном.

— Хорошо, — кивнул тот. — Будь осторожен.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты раньше боялся охоты, — удивился Пендрагон.

— Плохое предчувствие, — пробормотал Мерлин.

— Не будь суеверным, — отозвался Артур, нахмурившись. — И тем более — не отставай. Не хочу вести тебя к Гаюсу с вывихом.

— Ты тоже не несись сломя голову, — парировал Мерлин. — А то мне придется обременять дядю свалившимся с лошади милордом.

— Я никогда не падаю с лошади! — возразил Артур.

— Ты падаешь вместе с ней, — согласился Мерлин, пришпоривая свою Искорку и вынуждая Пендрагона пуститься в погоню. С гиканьем догоняя ушастого негодяя, Артур понятия не имел, что было бы гораздо лучше, запомнись охота на землях семьи Чарльза вывихом у Мерлина или даже падением самого Артура.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава одиннадцатая**

  
  


  
_Пусть нас в любви одна связует нить,_  
Но в жизни горечь разная у нас.  
Она любовь не может изменить,  
Но у любви крадет за часом час.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

  
  
  
Гончие быстро взяли след: Чарльз был прекрасным хозяином, земли свои знал от и до, а собаками славился на все графство. Конкуренцию ему могли составить разве что Пендрагоны, но Утер не был заядлым охотником, воспринимая загон дичи скорее как обязательное для дворянина развлечение. Артура тоже было сложно назвать большим любителем гона, убийство как таковое не доставляло ему особого удовлетворения, ему был интересен лишь процесс выслеживания, преследования, азарт гонки. Финальный же выстрел обычно разочаровывал Артура. Этот звук означал, что охота кончена и нужно возвращаться домой, в четыре стены, к церемонным разговорам, воротничкам и обморочным леди, считающим необходимым пролепетать о том, как ужасно на них подействовала смерть очередной лисицы. Хотя вернуться без добычи для Пендрагона также являлось неприемлемым вариантом — он должен был завершить дело, доказать себе, что он лучший.   
  
Кавалькада тем временем разделилась. Привычно остались чуть позади дамы. Взрослея, Моргана и Моргауза все чаще вспоминали о том, что они леди, и вели себя соответствующе. Отстал Персиваль, все увивающийся вокруг сестры Артура. Впрочем, Перси никогда не любил и не понимал охоту. Придержал коня и Эдвин. Валиант унесся далеко вперед, причем Артуру показалось, что направление Вилли перепутал. Недаром же Моргауза попросила Ланселота последовать за ее братом. А вот Чарльз неутомимо понукал лошадь и, что удивительно, леди Фрейя столь же упрямо покрикивала на свою Чайку, пытаясь держаться рядом. Артур пришпорил коня и оглянулся, дабы убедится, что Мерлин послушно едет сзади, не пытаясь присоединиться к манившей его компании Морганы. Пендрагон поскакал вдогонку за Чарльзом.  
  
Спустя некоторое время он обогнал приятеля, заслышав захлебывающийся лай чуть сбоку и срезав путь. Чарльз замешкался, отстав. Артур почувствовал забытое было возбуждение, в голове приятно шумело, как после пары бокалов вина, а сердце стучало, как во время поцелуев с Мерлином, — часто и заполошно. Ему оставалось совсем немного до своры, когда предчувствие беды заставило резко дернуть поводья, останавливая лошадь, а затем пустить ее в совершенно ином направлении. Артур не понимал, почему его тянет туда, но просто не мог сопротивляться чувству тревоги и все быстрее приближался к местам, где, как он убедился на собственном опыте, водились волки. Это было безрассудно, но Пендрагон хорошо знал, какие границы не следует преступать. Он собирался доехать и вернуться, когда заметил знакомую неумелую посадку — ведь каждый сидит на лошади по-своему, спутать невозможно.  
  
— Мерлин! — заорал Артур изо всех сил, видя как мальчишка несется по направлению к леску, где его запросто могли сожрать. Тот услышал и так резко осадил лошадь, что чуть не вылетел из седла. Пендрагон, сходя с ума от злости и страха, направил коня в его сторону.  
  
— Что ты творишь? — Артура трясло, и сказать все, что он в тот момент думал, не получилось.  
  
— Я? Ничего. Я хотел срезать путь, и Чарльз подсказал мне дорогу, — удивленно ответил Мерлин.  
  
— Там живет стая, а может — и не одна! — пытаясь выровнять дыхание, рявкнул Артур. — Волки, Мерлин!  
  
— Но я откуда знал?.. — удивился мальчишка, с опаской поглядывая на мирный с виду лесок.  
  
— Ты не знал, а вот Чарльз, верно, спятил! Совсем от охоты голову потерял! Или ты в своей обычной манере все перепутал! — Артур понимал, что кричит незаслуженно, но пережитые эмоции требовали выхода.  
  
— Я не путал, — возразил Мерлин. — Он мне показал дважды и уверил, что так я быстрее всего доберусь до ловчих. Я не успел повторить твой рывок.  
  
Пендрагон замолчал, осознав, что виноват не меньше Мерлина, но не пожелал это признать даже перед самим собой.  
  
— Поехали, — уже более спокойным тоном сказал Артур, наклонившись и погладив лошадь Мерлина по холке. — А с Чарльзом я после поговорю, пусть научится смотреть по сторонам.  
  
— Наверное, он чересчур увлекся охотой, — предположил Мерлин, с видимым облегчением пристраивая Искорку рядом с конем Артура.  
  
Пендрагон кивнул и бросил косой взгляд на компаньона.  
  
— Я в порядке, Артур, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся тот.  
  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал себе под нос Пендрагон, понукая коня перейти на трусцу.   
  
Мерлин пристроился за ним, не пытаясь заговорить и давая время Артуру окончательно успокоиться. Тот почти пришел в себя, когда они добрались до небольшой поляны, где обнаружили спешившегося Чарльза, который о чем-то беседовал с Фрейей, оставшейся верхом на Чайке. Артур собрался окликнуть их, но вдруг понял, что они ссорятся. Мерлин придержал лошадь, останавливаясь рядом с милордом, и молча взглянул на Пендрагона.  
  
— Думаю, нам следует поехать кружным путем, — заметил Артур и уже тронул лошадь, как ситуация на поляне резко обострилась.  
  
— Да как ты мог так поступить! — закричала Фрейя и разозленный Чарльз развернулся, случайно задев стеком Чайке по глазу. Кобыла словно взбесилась, встала на дыбы и понесла вперед, едва не отдавив Чарльзу ноги. Фрейя вскрикнула, цепляясь за поводья, но не успела Чайка пройти и полсотни ярдов, как девушка вылетела из седла.   
  
Артур, отправивший коня галопом сразу, едва лошадь понесла, первым оказался у застывшей на снегу леди Фрейи. И попятился назад, понимая, что помочь ничем нельзя.   
  
Судя по неестественно вывернутой шее, девушка была мертва. Артур замер, лишь краем сознания заметив прискакавших несколькими секундами спустя Чарльза и Мерлина. Чарльз рванулся к Фрейе, надрывно зовя ее по имени, а мальчишка спешился и по-особому неловко подошел к телу девушки. Движения Мерлина были совершенно деревянными.  
  
— Она мертва, милорд, — заторможено сказал Мерлин, и Артура словно отпустило, вернулись звуки и мысли. Слишком звериным был ответный взгляд Чарльза на слова Мерлина.  
  
— Она сейчас очнется, — холодно отозвался он, начиная уговаривать Фрейю открыть глаза и перестать притворяться. Артура передернуло, он спешился и подошел к Мерлину, вставая между ним и Чарльзом.  
  
— Она сломала шею. Мы должны отвезти ее в поместье.   
  
— Он лжет! Вы оба лжете!— отрезал Чарльз. — Фрейя просто шутит. Ей не нравится охота, она не хочет, чтобы мы загнали сегодня эту лису. Она сейчас откроет глаза. Фрейя, милая, хватит…  
  
Артур вздохнул, вслушиваясь в возобновившееся бормотание, и кивнул Мерлину. Тот с трудом забрался в седло и отправился в показанном ему направлении. Пендрагон понимал, что не справится один с Чарльзом, у которого явно помутился рассудок.  
  
Ждать пришлось недолго, хотя Артур к приходу помощи сам готов был упасть и притвориться мертвым, лишь бы не слышать, что говорит Чарльз. Кроме всего прочего, наконец начала складываться картина, почему тихая и спокойная леди Фрейя так разозлилась. И причины вспышки гнева были столь дикими и страшными, что Артур не хотел верить собственным домыслам.   
  
Первым прибывшим, как ни странно, оказался Валиант. Он сумел без лишних церемоний вырвать мертвое тело девушки из рук Чарльза — правда, Артуру с Ланселотом пришлось удерживать того, но зато Фрейя была освобождена. После Эдвин помог Чарльзу сесть в седло и отправился ловить сбежавшую Чайку, а Вилли осторожно пристроил тело девушки перед собой. Персиваль, как выяснил Артур у Ланселота, отправился в сопровождении Морганы и Моргаузы в поместье, сообщить о трагедии. Артур кивнул в ответ на рассказ, не отдавая себе отчет в смысле слов Перси. Ему казалось, что они снова играют в фанты, и сейчас Фрейя с хрустом поведет шеей, вправляя ее на место, а потом весело рассмеется и все будет как прежде. Но девушка сломанной куклой ехала с Вилли, Чарльз смотрел в пустоту и то и дело начинал снова бормотать что-то невнятное, а вокруг стояла глухая тишина — не слышно было даже лая своры.  
  
— Артур, — тихо раздалось рядом, и Пендрагон повернулся, натыкаясь взглядом на Мерлина, который по бледности мог сравниться с Фрейей.  
  
— Что? — спросил Пендрагон и понял, о чем хочет сказать компаньон. — Не сейчас.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Мерлин. — Позже.  
  
Они добрались до поместья на удивление быстро. К Вилли сразу бросились слуги, принимая тело Фрейи, Чарльзу помогли спешиться, а его мать приказала принести всем горячего вина. Говорить никто не собирался. Артур молча глотал вино, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни букета, пока все не переменилось. Вошедший в гостиную семейный лекарь подтвердил, что леди Фрейя умерла мгновенно в результате несчастного случая. Чарльз сухо рассмеялся:  
  
— Нет. Она умерла из-за него, — и махнул в сторону Мерлина.   
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Артур услышал себя будто со стороны. — Мы с Мерлином видели, как все произошло. Вы разговаривали, а потом ты задел Чайку стеком, и лошадь понесла.  
  
— Это ложь! — не согласился Чарльз, сделав шаг вперед. — Фрейя не должна была умереть! Не она, а…  
  
— Ты обвиняешь меня во лжи? — тихо спросил Артур, убедившись, что его подозрения не просто не беспочвенны, а чистая правда. Чарльз желал погубить Мерлина.  
  
— Да! — воскликнул Чарльз. — Ты и этот твой…  
  
Договорить ему помешала брошенная Пендрагоном перчатка. Чарльз улыбнулся и вытащил шпагу, принимая вызов.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — взмахнула юбкой его мать, пытаясь остановить принявшихся сближаться противников, но уже ничего было нельзя изменить. Оскорбление нанесли прилюдно, вызов был принят и теперь любое вмешательство в дуэль противоречило бы кодексу дворянской чести.  
  
Для Артура же все постороннее исчезло, стоило Чарльзу сделать первый выпад в его сторону. А вернулось, когда тот оказался на полу со шпагой в груди. Последний выученный у сэра Лиона прием пришелся как нельзя кстати. На Артура вновь накатило ощущение, будто все вокруг — игра. Он только что дрался — как на тренировке, совершенно не замечая, что на кончике шпаги нет колпачка, а рядом не стоит строгий сэр Лион. Он атаковал, парировал, финтил, и, стоит признаться — хотел ранить. За то, что Чарли, глупый Чарли, сам убил свою Фрейю, а ведь она, такая маленькая и наивная, просто не понимала, что нельзя заставлять так ревновать. Хотел убить — за Мерлина, которого Артур успел лишь чудом остановить. Неизвестно, выбрался бы мальчишка, смог бы уговорить свою лошадку унести ноги или так бы и умер в той роще, растерзанный жадными до сладкого человеческого мяса пастями. Но больше всего Артур хотел выплеснуть свой страх, почувствовать, что он-то жив, и его Мерлин — тоже. А где еще это сделать, как не в схватке? Ведь ты никогда не дерешься с противником, ты всегда пытаешься победить самого себя, а уколы и свист шпаги — лишь следствие внутреннего поединка. Эту науку сэр Лион крепко вдолбил Артуру в голову.  
  
Сейчас Чарльз лежал на полу, с пятном крови на рубашке и медленно стекленеющим взглядом, семейный лекарь устало смотрел на него, не в силах никак облегчить агонию, а Моргауза искала нюхательную соль — мать Чарльза пребывала в глубоком обмороке.  
  
Еще спустя два часа Артур ехал в карете. Его сопровождал только Мерлин — Моргана и Гвен остались поддержать семью Чарльза. Кони резво бежали по давно утоптанному снегу, а Пендрагон все никак не мог поверить, что охота закончилась не очередным трофеем, а двумя смертями, в одной из которых был повинен лично он. Артур устало поправил перчатки и посмотрел на Мерлина, но тот продолжал сидеть, упершись носом в зашторенное окно. До конца поездки они так и не сказали друг другу ни слова. По прибытии Артур сразу отправился к отцу — в кои-то веки совершенно не страшась наказания. Пендрагон чувствовал себя вялым, мысли текли лениво и ничего не хотелось.   
  
Наверное, даже жить.  
  


~*~

  
  
— Рассказывай, — неожиданно мягко сказал отец, до которого уже непостижимым образом дошли слухи.  
  
— Я дрался с Чарльзом на дуэли и убил его.  
  
— Артур… — Утер встал и подошел к сыну, положил руку ему на плечо, а потом, после секундного колебания, обнял. — Зачем ты его вызвал?  
  
Артур замер, не зная, что ответить отцу. Если он узнает… слишком опасно.  
  
— Чарльз обвинил меня во лжи, — объяснил он, с сожалением освобождаясь от объятий.  
  
— Он был поглощен своим горем, — покачал головой Утер. — Эта девочка была его родственницей.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Артур, сглотнув. — Но он так оскорбительно говорил, а я был не в себе… я не хотел его убивать!  
  
— Ты и не должен был, — сказал Утер. — Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Тебе повезло, что вы дрались в присутствии стольких свидетелей. Но ты совершил ошибку, сын.  
  
— Я знаю, отец, — смиренно согласился Артур.  
  
— Я рад, что ты признаешь это, — Утер погладил сына по щеке, как в детстве. — Иди. Отец Томас примет твою исповедь. Ты не нарушил людских законов, убив Чарльза, но преступил Божью заповедь. Ты обязан покаяться в содеянном. Увидишь, Господь простит тебя, отпустит твой грех и тебе станет легче.  
  
Артур кивнул и торопливо отправился в часовню, где его ждал отец Томас. И все же Утер Пендрагон ошибался: выходя от пастыря, отпустившего ему грех убийства, Артур не чувствовал себя очищенным, родившимся заново, как это было всегда после исповеди. Его не оставляли мысли о Фрейе, Мерлине, Чарльзе — о том, каких глупостей они натворили и том, что исправить ничего нельзя. И в этот момент, идя по замку и послушно перебирая четки, Артур чётко осознал, что убив человека, мало покаяться в этом священнику, нужно отпустить этот грех самому себе, а как это сделать — он понятия не имел. Но хорошо знал того, кто, наверное, мог ему помочь.  
  
Того, кто был виновен не меньше его самого.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава двенадцатая**

 

  
_Мы все грешны, и я не меньше всех_  
Грешу в любой из этих горьких строк,  
Сравненьями оправдывая грех,  
Прощая беззаконно твой порок.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

  
  
  
В отведённой Мерлину комнате его не оказалось. Артур побродил по покоям, зачем-то перелистнул брошенную на столе книгу о сэре Дрейке и побарабанил пальцами по столу.   
  
Мелькнула мысль подождать Мерлина здесь, но Артур сразу откинул ее. Комната выглядела безжизненной без хозяина — несмотря на разбросанные вещи и забытый на спинке стула сюртук. Пендрагон огляделся напоследок — хотя и понимал, что Мерлин вряд ли сейчас вылезет из шкафа или из-под стола, и вышел в коридор. Постояв несколько мгновений, Артур отправился в библиотеку. Он обрадовано шагнул на свет, но обнаружил только Клеменса, ищущего очередную книгу по запросу отца. Пендрагон кивнул что-то начавшему говорить слуге и отправился прочь. В голове было пусто, Артур попытался сосредоточиться и понять, где же Мерлин, и вдруг сообразил.   
  
Восточное крыло встретило его привычным холодом. Вокруг стояла тишина: слуги и в дневное время старались не появляться здесь, что уж говорить о вечерних часах. Артур подошел к спальне леди Катрины и дернул дверь, но та оказалась заперта. Пендрагон удивленно дернул еще раз и протянул руку вбок, нашаривая спрятанную за ближайшей картиной отмычку, которую смастерили они с Мерлином. Отмычки не было.  
  
Артур дернул дверь еще раз, теперь уже наверняка уверенный, что Мерлин в комнате. В призраков, ворующих ключи, он сейчас верил меньше всего.  
  
— Мерлин! — ударил Артур по двери. — Мерлин, открывай!  
  
Тяжелое дерево не поддавалось, а звуков из комнаты не доносилось.  
  
— Мерлин! — Артур снова принялся колотить в дверь, чувствуя, как с него слетает апатия. — Мерлин! Мерлин!  
  
Пендрагон перевел дыхание, от всей души пнул дверь ногой, совершенно перестав беспокоиться о том, что ему следует быть осторожным. Даже если сейчас весь замок сюда сбежится — неважно. Артуру требовалось увидеть своего Мерлина.  
  
…Мерлина?  
  
— Джеймс, открой, пожалуйста, дверь, — громко, но спокойно попросил Артур.   
  
Томительную паузу спустя он услышал шаги и щелчок отпираемого замка.  
  
— Не называй меня так, — попросил бледный как простыня мальчишка, поднимая на Артура заплаканные глаза. — Я — Мерлин.  
  
— Тогда почему ты не окликался? — спросил Пендрагон, так и не перешагнув через порог.  
Мерлин дернул головой, потер запястьем левый глаз и уступил дорогу Артуру.  
  
— Входи.  
  
В комнате было тепло. Видимо, Мерлин тоже решил, что сегодня можно рисковать. Камин был умело растоплен, но слегка чадил — его давно не чистили. Впрочем, дыма было не так уж и много. Не настолько много, чтобы он ел глаза.  
  
— Когда нам было по тринадцать, — заговорил Артур, останавливаясь у портрета леди Катрины, — мы с Чарли хотели ускакать на юг и наняться на верфи, пойти в море юнгами. Но Моргана разболтала отцу, потому что мы отказались взять ее с собой, и нас наказали — выпороли, а потом я учил что-то из Писания. Не помню, что.  
  
— Юнгами? — сдавленно переспросил Мерлин.  
  
— Да, — задумчиво кивнул Артур. — Море, волны, мачты, ром, мужское братство, приключения… это было интереснее, чем сидеть дома и зубрить французский и математику.  
  
— Ты поэтому так ужасно говоришь по-французски?  
  
— Наверное, — попытался улыбнуться Артур.  
  
Воцарившаяся тишина резала уши, и Пендрагон открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь — неважно что — но Мерлин его опередил.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— За что я должен тебя простить? — спросил Артур, поворачиваясь к нему. Мерлин сидел на кровати, весь съежившийся, как будто еще больше похудевший, истончившийся за несколько часов.  
  
— Это из-за меня, — отрешенно пояснил он, поводя плечом. — Твой друг был бы жив.  
  
— Замолчи, — перебил его Артур, подходя к Мерлину. — Не смей так говорить. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Мне не за что тебя прощать.  
  
Мальчишка встал и выпрямился, не пытаясь скрыть начавшую бить его дрожь.  
  
— Если бы я послушал тебя и перестал писать Фрейе… оттолкнул ее от себя, Чарльз бы так не разозлился, чтобы… и она бы не погибла, а ты бы не стал сражаться на дуэли и…  
  
— Ты никогда меня не слушаешь, — сказал Артур. — Но сейчас тебе придется.  
  
Мерлин нахмурился, покусывая губы. Пендрагон осторожно, как будто никогда не трогал его раньше, положил руки ему на плечи и заговорил.  
  
— Чарльз был моим другом, и я меньше всего на свете хотел его убивать. Но в смерти леди Фрейи виноват он, а не ты, я или то, что есть между нами. И в своей гибели тоже виновен он, хотя это моя шпага лишила его жизни. Его кровь на моих руках, но не на моей совести.  
  
Мерлин всхлипнул, губы болезненно скривились — как бывает, когда хочешь что-то сказать, а дыхания не хватает.  
  
— Это наказание, Артур, ты понимаешь? Господь…  
  
— Здесь нет Господа, — внезапно очень спокойно сказал Артур. — Только мы. Мы одни, Мерлин.   
  
— Это богохульство, — распахнул покрасневшие глаза мальчишка.  
  
— Это правда, — изумленно пробормотал Пендрагон, только сейчас осознавший, что произнес.   
  
— Нет, — помотал головой Мерлин, вырываясь из рук Артуру. — Это кара. Господь убил согрешивших Фрейю и Чарльза, потому что нельзя желать сестру свою. И показал нам, что…  
  
— Чайка с самого утра бесилась, помнишь? — повысил голос Артур. — А Фрейя была не лучшей наездницей. И если бы Чарльз не стал обвинять тебя, спятив от горя, он бы сейчас был жив!   
  
— Но…  
  
— Мерлин, — Артур коротко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и медленно начал: — Я не могу считать грехом убийство Чарльза, он заслужил своей участи, хотя я все равно буду скорбеть по нему. И я не могу и не стану считать грехом мою любовь к тебе.   
  
— Это просто…  
  
— Нет, — не согласился Пендрагон. — Это не похоть. И не страсть.  
  
— Такая любовь — грех, — уставшим голосом возразил Мерлин.  
  
— А праведником мне уже не быть, — усмехнулся Артур, чувствуя, что его начинает отпускать. Становилось легче, как будто настоящая исповедь с ним случилась сейчас.  
  
Короткий смешок Мерлина только подтвердил его мысли, хотя мальчишка тут же взял себя в руки.  
  
— А ты до грешника не дотянешь, плакса, — заявил Артур, обнимая попытавшегося взбрыкнуть Мерлина.  
  
— Ты не можешь смеяться надо мной! — возмутился тот, а потом и вовсе принялся ругаться, когда, поймав в захват, Пендрагон принялся тереть костяшками пальцев по его волосам.  
  
— Могу, — шепнул Артур, переставая мучить Мерлина и обнимая его сзади. — И я хочу, чтобы ты смеялся вместе со мной.  
  
— Мы будем вести себя как язычники?  
  
— Нет. Мы не празднуем смерть. Мы…  
  
— …учимся с ней жить? — предположил Мерлин.  
  
Артур фыркнул.   
  
— Ты говоришь, как Кларисса.  
  
Мерлин повернулся к нему лицом и с каким-то отчаянием обнял Пендрагона.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Но я не хочу, чтобы впредь ты за меня убивал.  
  
— Я попробую исполнить твою просьбу, — пообещал Артур. — Но не могу обещать.  
  
Мерлин кивнул, отстраняясь от Пендрагона, и вздрогнул — судорожно, от холода. Артур вспомнил про забытый этим идиотом в комнате сюртук и поспешно стянул свой, буквально заставляя Мерлина его надеть, а сам направился к камину, дабы подкинуть дров.  
  


~*~

  
  
— Разве нам не пора вернуться в комнаты? — спросил Артур у прижавшегося к его плечу Мерлина. Тот только недавно согрелся, судя по ставшим почти теплыми пальцам. А вот Пендрагона холод не мучил.  
  
— Я… я не хочу сегодня там ночевать. Я не смогу заснуть.  
  
— Предлагаешь остаться здесь? — удивился Артур.  
  
— Да. Я хотел бы остаться здесь, — подтвердил Мерлин, переворачиваясь на живот и удерживая норовивший сползти с него сюртук. — Ты точно не мерзнешь?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Артур. — Хорошо. Переночуем, а утром вернемся к себе. Тогда нужно ложиться.   
  
Пендрагон нехотя сел на кровати, стянул лишнюю одежду, оставшись в рубашке и нижнем белье, и собрался залезть под одеяло, когда Мерлин его остановил.  
  
— Артур.  
  
— Что такое? — поднял бровь тот, отпуская края одеяла.  
  
— Раздевайся. До конца.  
  
Пендрагон молча уставился на Мерлина, смотревшего на него упрямо и решительно.  
  
— Но… — Артур не знал, что он хочет сказать, да и забыл все слова, когда Мерлин принялся быстро и деловито избавлять себя от одежды — без обычного смущения и румянца на щеках. И лишь когда тот, полностью обнаженный, скользнул под одеяло, Артур понял, что между ними снова происходит нечто, чему он не может подобрать название. Что-то такое важное и хрупкое, о чем нельзя было говорить вслух — даже друг с другом.  
  
Пендрагон торопливо развязал ленты на рубашке и стянул короткие штаны, а затем присоединился к ждущему его Мерлину.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь, — Артур облизнул губы, — сейчас?  
  
— Да, — согласился тот. Пендрагон расслабленно улыбнулся, услышав в голосе Мерлина уверенность.   
  
Артур потянулся — поцеловать, но был решительно остановлен возникшей прямо перед его губами ладонью. Впрочем, он не растерялся и поцеловал ее, прикусывая основания пальцев. Мерлин вздрогнул, отнял руку, а потом легко приподнялся, укладываясь на Артура сверху. Чем безмерно его удивил — в те сладко-стыдные часы, которые они проводили до этого момента, Мерлин редко сам проявлял инициативу, предпочитая зажмуриваться в ответ на очередную смелую ласку Артура.   
  
Сегодня Мерлин был другим. Он гладил плечи своего милорда, целовал его шею, по-особенному нежно, временами замирая, будто вслушиваясь в ощущения и, бесспорно, полностью отдаваясь им. Артур чувствовал, что его кожа становится влажной — язык Мерлина скользил почти небрежно, дразня, заигрывая и внезапно исчезая, чтобы вернуться вновь.   
  
Артур шумно выдохнул, повел бедрами, словил короткое «ах» Мерлина, когда они неминуемо соприкоснулись внизу друг с другом, и почувствовал, что его снова целуют — теперь уже как надо, терзая губы, вынуждая ввязаться в борьбу языками. Артур запустил пальцы в волосы Мерлина, ближе притягивая его к себе, и снова потерся пахом о чужой, ловя затуманенный взгляд. А потом Мерлин мягко выпутался из хватки, и его голова исчезла под одеялом, за что Артур поблагодарил Всевышнего, ибо вряд ли бы он смог выдержать такое зрелище и суметь сдержаться. Ощущений было и так более чем достаточно, он никогда не думал, даже не представлял, что Мерлин будет так ласкать его. Откровенно. Чарующе хорошо.  
  
Артур закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по телу прокатывается волна дрожи. Дыхания не хватало, а мыслей не было — но это была не та страшная пустота, которая случилась с ним сегодня на охоте. Как и зачем думать, если сейчас _спокойно_ , несмотря на бурлящее в крови возбуждение? Губы Мерлина скользнули последний раз, вбирая до конца, и Артур не стал глушить стонов, отдаваясь острому удовольствию, выгнувшему его тело и заставившему обессилено растянуться на простыне. Пытаясь отдышаться, Артур притянул к себе выбравшегося из-под одеяла Мерлина, благодарно целуя и несколько беспорядочно гладя его тело. Тот весь отдавался ласке, не скрывая, насколько ему приятны прикосновения Артура, сам направлял его руки и совершенно забыл о вечно сковывавшей его раньше стеснительности. И не было ничего удивительного в том, что, томя Мерлина поцелуями и прикосновениями, Артур понял — одного раза этой ночью ему будет мало. Он уже хотел как-то отвлечься, но тут Мерлин запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи, и Артура пронзило воспоминание — белый снег, накидка, разлившаяся на нем темно-синим пятном, и неестественный излом другой шеи, девичьей, хрупкой, так похожей на ту, что он привык целовать.   
  
Пендрагон прерывисто вздохнул, гоня из головы образ, и с каким-то отчаянием набросился на Мерлина, уже и так до предела разнеженного ласками, покорного, способного только слабо стонать в ответ на очередное прикосновение. Артур вдруг понял, что хочет быть грубее, чем обычно. Он осознавал, что его руки стали более настойчивы, водя по телу чересчур сильно, так, что кожа краснела, а ощущения от поцелуев наверняка балансировали на тонкой грани боли и удовольствия, но ему было нужно именно так — почувствовать каждой клеткой тела, что его Мерлин жив, рядом с ним, дышит, стонет, любит, отдается ему, принадлежит. И никуда не денется.  
  
— Артур, — позвал Мерлин незнакомым голосом, совершенно искаженным от звучащего в нем желания. — Помнишь… мы смазывали петли и замок? У нас осталось масло…  
  
— Зачем? — одурманено прошептал Артур, кусая Мерлина за тазовую косточку.  
  
— Возьми, — дернулся тот и подался вперед, словно провоцируя укусить сильнее, глубже, до крови. — Я хочу…  
  
Артур с силой провел по лодыжке, одновременно лаская ее и отводя ногу Мерлина в сторону — и только тогда понял, что тот имеет в виду.  
  
— Ты пытаешься себя наказать? — напряженно спросил Артур. — Я слышал — это больно.  
  
— Нет, — сглотнул Мерлин. — Просто… если мы все равно здесь одни, то можно и так. Я хочу — так.   
  
Артур облизнул губы, на мгновение закрывая глаза. Мысль о желании Мерлина позволить взять себя, окончательно сделать своим, заставляла буквально вскипать кровь, пронзая тело болезненным возбуждением. Но тот, правда, желал, иначе не смотрел бы вот так — жадно, голодно, откровенно, с непривычном неистовством в глазах. Артур еще раз окинул взглядом приподнявшегося на локтях Мерлина, отметил нетерпеливую складку, залегшую у того на лбу и кивнул, выбираясь из постели и отправляясь искать забытое когда-то масло. Оно нашлось быстро. Артур примерно помнил, в которое из отделений старого секретера они его кинули, но взгляд Мерлина словно жег между лопаток, вызывая не чувство стыдливости от неприкрытой наготы, а то, что отец Томас клеймил похотью, а в романах Морганы влюбленные называли страстью.  
  
Артур подошел к постели, сжимая флакон, и внимательно посмотрел на Мерлина, ища следы сомнений или неуверенности. Но тот протянул руку, погладив Пендрагона чуть выше колена, и улыбнулся. Не распутно, как это делали девки во время сельских праздников, не пытаясь завлечь или заманить. Мерлин улыбался нежно, даже с какой-то ласковой насмешкой — такой привычной и хорошо знакомой Артуру. Пендрагон поймал руки — с синяками на запястьях от последней тренировки у сэра Лиона — и прижал их к постели по обеим сторонам от головы Мерлина. И за то, как тот послушно позволил это сделать, можно было сотню раз продать душу. Мерлин все еще улыбался, спокойно и уверенно, даже когда Артур непривычно властным движением подсунул ладонь под его затылок и заставил приподнять голову, принимаясь целовать и так уже красные губы, яркие, словно у девиц полусвета. Впрочем, у тех девиц не было такого чистого взгляда, полного искренней влюбленности и доверия. Артур потерся носом о щеку Мерлина, скользнул сомкнутыми губами по линии подбородка и затянул в рот мочку уха.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Мерлин. — Да простит меня Господь, но я так тебя люблю.  
  
И Артуру показалось, что он тоже, как несчастный Чарльз, сходит с ума. Все подернулось дымкой — и собственные руки, задевающие ребра, гладящие бока и грудь с маленькими, бледными, так не похожими на женские сосками; руки Мерлина, обвивающие его шею, а потом ласкающие его плечи. Артур сквозь пелену видел, как покорно раздвигаются ноги, повинуясь малейшему его движению. Он с удивлением обнаружил, насколько легко случилось проникновение с маслом — и пусть в первые минуты они замерли, а Артур, кажется, чувствовал боль Мерлина, сцеловывая выступившие у него на глазах слезы, зато потом, после первых, неудачных, неловких, стыдных движений, все наладилось. Мерлин и изнутри был будто шелковый, гладкий, весь — для Артура, идеальное совпадение, две половинки, случайным образом нашедшиеся и соединившиеся друг с другом. Одно целое, по нелепости жившее так долго разделенным. И когда Мерлин задрожал и попросил остановиться, измотанный проникновением, привыкающий к нему, чувство удивительной близости никуда не пропало. Артур принялся баюкать его, как ребенка, пока тот не сказал, что можно снова, дальше, что он разрешает. Артур продолжил, мокрый насквозь от пота, не обращая внимания на опять струящиеся из глаз Мерлина слезы и собственные трясущиеся руки. Это завораживало — медленные, очень простые движения, и глубокое, прозрачное, чистое удовольствие, заполняющее их тела, заставляющее тонуть друг в друге — и выныривать от звука голоса, от очередного вздоха, от случайного касания.   
Потому что только сейчас, через греховное плотское, Артур начал понимать — сердцем, всем своим существом — насколько сильна их связь, как ему нужен Мерлин. Весь, всегда, везде. Рядом с ним в счастливые минуты и за его спиной — в случае опасности или жизненных невзгод.   
  
— Я жить без тебя не смогу, — пробормотал Артур, утыкаясь носом в волосы Мерлина, последний раз подаваясь бедрами вперед, чувствуя, как животу становится влажно — и проваливаясь вслед за Мерлином в созданный ими самими Эдем.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава тринадцатая**

  
  


  
_Как богачу, доступно мне в любое_  
Мгновение сокровище мое.  
Но знаю я, что хрупко острие  
Минут счастливых, данных мне судьбою.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

  
  
  
— Что бы ты не говорил — мы повинны в их гибели, — сказал Мерлин, выглядывая в окно.   
  
Ничего нового в пейзаже не было: ровная снежная гладь, черные силуэты деревьев, серый камень. Артур отложил труд, посвященный Утрехтскому миру и связанными с ним интригами вигов, и поднял голову, рассматривая напряженную спину любовника. В поместье было пусто: несколько дней назад отец, Гаюс, Моргана — все уехали на похороны Чарльза и Фрейи. Разумеется, Артуру и Мерлину делать там было нечего.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Пендрагон, возвращаясь к карте и пытаясь найти там полученный Британией остров Менорка. — Но это не только наша вина.  
  
— Да, — негромко подтвердил Мерлин, отпуская штору и усаживаясь на стол, за которым устроился Артур. — Зато, я слышал, их похоронили в соседних могилах. Фрейя бы сочла это романтичным.  
  
Артур ногтем отчеркнул на карте найденный наконец остров и рассеянно посмотрел на Мерлина, в который раз поразившись произошедший в нем перемене. Теперь у Пендрагона не повернулся бы язык назвать его мальчишкой или сравнить со своим пони.   
  
После той ночи в спальне у леди Катрины Мерлин вырос, оставив детскость вместе с отданной Артуру девственностью. И это завораживало — как и появившееся уверенное спокойствие в жестах и движениях, откровенность слов и взглядов, принятие того, что происходило между ними. Артур думал, что больше никогда не увидит, как Мерлин заливается краской, стоит ему шепнуть на уху милую глупость или какую-нибудь будоражащую непристойность. Но это было, конечно, не так. Мерлин краснел, но вместо того, чтобы увернуться или обвинить милорда в распущенности, смотрел в ответ так, что в распущенности стоило бы обвинить его самого. Артур понимал, что в каком-то смысле они действительно окончательно распрощались с невинностью и уже не будут такими, как прежде — до встречи друг с другом. Но эта мысль не пугала, напротив. Пендрагон воспринимал ее со спокойным равнодушием, как будто она не стоила особого внимания.   
  
Пока Мерлин был с ним, Артур больше ни в чем не нуждался.   
  
— В соседних? — без особого интереса переспросил он, захлопывая после недолгого колебания книгу. — Хочешь сказать, мать Чарльза знала?..  
  
— Наверное, — задумчиво сказал Мерлин, протягивая ладонь и дотрагиваясь до плеча своего милорда. — Артур, ты не хочешь прогуляться?  
  
— У тебя опять обветрятся губы, — предупредил Артур, вставая и легко снимая Мерлина со стола.  
  
— Неважно, — помотал тот головой, на секунду становясь похож на себя прежнего. — Не могу сидеть в четырех стенах.  
  


~*~

  
  
В лесу было спокойно и очень тихо. До заката оставалось не так много времени, свет потускнел, и они должны были бы загрустить, молча шагая по заснеженным тропинкам, но грусти не было. Мерлин остановился у очередного дерева, непонятно по каким причинам облюбованного им, и прижался спиной к стволу, задирая голову.  
  
— Застудишь горло, и я лично повяжу тебе твой дурацкий платок на шею, — сообщил Артур, замирая в ярде от него.  
  
— Мне нравится этот платок, — улыбнулся Мерлин. — Как думаешь, мы сможем уговорить Нэнси испечь нам к ужину пирог?  
  
— Нам? — фыркнул Пендрагон. — Тебе, сластена.   
  
— И плакса? — уточнил Мерлин, смотря исподлобья на Артура.  
  
— Именно, — согласился тот, утаптывая снег вокруг себя.  
  
Мерлин ничего не ответил, глубже пряча вечно зябнущие пальцы в карманы. Это было бесполезно, Артур знал, что костяшки пальцев у него все равно будут красными и шелушащимися, прячь уж тут или не прячь. Он вообще теперь много знал о Мерлине — ритм дыхания, когда он спит, запах волос, привычку облизывать и покусывать губы; знал, каковы на ощупь его ребра, плечи, лодыжки; знал, что тот любит, а что нет; знал о детских страхах и привычке бормотать его имя, когда они оказывались в одной постели: знал о родинке на бедре и боязни лягушек. И тем не менее, сейчас, глядя на бездумно рассматривающего хмурое небо Мерлина, Артуру казалось, что он видит его впервые. Это чувство захлестывало с головой, пробуждая почти болезненное ощущение — что-то на грани восторга от тайны и глубинного удовлетворения от мысли, что все же Мерлин принадлежит ему. Со всеми своими загадками и обветренными губами.  
  
— Она любила Чарльза.  
  
— Он тоже ее любил.  
  
— Это неправильно, — сказал Мерлин, часто моргая — ему на ресницы попала снежинка. — Он хотел убить…  
  
— А я — убил, — напомнил Артур. — И я никогда тебе не прощу, что ты сразу не открыл дверь, так и знай.  
  
Мерлин коротко рассмеялся.  
  
— Я до сих пор не верю, что ты мог подумать, что я буду испытывать к тебе отвращение.  
  
— Я искал тебя везде, а когда нашел, ты не пожелал меня знать, — заметил Артур. — Что я должен был подумать?  
  
— Что я стесняюсь плакать при тебе, милорд?.. — предположил Мерлин, улыбаясь — теперь уже без горечи в глазах.  
  
— Ты идиот, — постановил Пендрагон. — Рыдать, решив, что я попаду в ад из-за дуэли!  
  
— Это не смешно, — обиженно нахмурился Мерлин.   
  
— Нет, — со вздохом подтвердил Артур. — К сожалению, это действительно не смешно.   
Мерлин помолчал немного, а потом задумчиво провел ладонью по стволу дерева, сметая иней.  
  
— Я все-таки очень похож на мать, во всем. Даже полюбил, как и она — не того.  
  
— Думаю, по возвращению я приглашу тебя в фехтовальный зал, — с особым выражением сказал задетый Артур.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — Мерлин по привычке облизнул губы, собираясь с мыслями. — Мама тоже была очень молодая, когда влюбилась в моего настоящего отца, а он был женат…  
  
— Я не женат, — рассмеялся Артур.  
  
Мерлин укоризненно посмотрел на него и продолжил.  
  
— …и она все понимала, и он, как она говорит, не настаивал, но все же _это_ произошло. И на второй или третий раз их застал дедушка, я его совсем не помню, кстати. Моему отцу отказали от дома — мать вымолила у деда обещание, что дуэли не будет, а спустя полтора месяца ее выдали замуж за Аредиана.   
  
— И хорошо, что успели, — заметил Артур, внимательно слушая разговорившегося Мерлина.  
  
— Да, — кивнул тот. — Иначе я бы никогда не имел права поцеловать руку леди Моргане.  
  
— Ты и без ее руки прекрасно обойдешься, — вставил Артур, с удовлетворением отметив недовольный взгляд Мерлина. Поддразнивать его по-прежнему доставляло Артуру огромное удовольствием.  
  
— Пока ты целуешь мои — пожалуй, — не растерялся Мерлин. — А Аредиана заставил жениться его отец, думал, что это хоть немного остепенит сына. Зря. Все, что его волновало — это карты, женщины и страсть к доносам. Ему словно нравилось отправлять людей за решетку.  
  
— Жаль, что его не прирезали раньше, — сказал Артур, подойдя к Мерлину и принимаясь расстегивать его накидку. Чуть позже он запустил руки под теплую ткань и обнял любовника за талию.  
  
— Тогда у нас остались бы хоть какие-то деньги, и мама бы не стала тревожить дядю Гаюса. Она очень гордая.  
  
Мерлин поднял руки и обнял Артура за плечи, заставляя прижаться теснее.  
  
— Когда-то ты говорил, что хотел бы уехать отсюда — хоть к Наддлтонам.  
  
— А ты когда-то предостерегал меня от романа с леди Морганой, велел звать тебя милордом и помнить свое место, — шепнул Мерлин.  
  
— Я и сейчас могу это повторить, — улыбнулся Артур. — Я буду бешено ревновать, если ты посмотришь на Моргану как на женщину, мне нравится, когда ты дразнишь меня милордом, и ты не должен забывать, что твое место — рядом со мной.  
  
— И желательно — в постели? — рассмеялся Мерлин.  
  
— Беру свои слова назад! Не такой уж ты идиот, — торжественно объявил Артур. — Подожди, мне одно осталось неясно.  
  
— Что? — пробормотал Мерлин, вздрагивая от случайно коснувшихся его поясницы пальцев Артура.  
  
— Твой настоящий отец, он…  
  
— Понятия не имеет, что у него есть сын. Еще один сын, в смысле. У него есть законный наследник, на восемь лет старше меня.   
  
— Интересно, он на тебя похож? — задумался Артур и почувствовал, что Мерлин со всей силы наступил ему на ногу. — Ах ты!  
  
Пендрагон выпутался из объятий, намереваясь дать сдачи, и все закончилось возней. Потеряв равновесие, они свалились в сугроб, а потом долго не могли встать, захлебываясь хохотом и пытаясь разобраться — где чьи руки и ноги.   
  


~*~

  
  
— Мой брат старше тебя на шесть лет и наверняка уже женат, — заговорил Мерлин, когда Артур по укоренившейся привычке закончил стряхивать с него снег. — Ты бы его не заинтересовал.  
  
— Ревновать недостойно джентльмена, — парировал Пендрагон, решительно взяв Мерлина за руку и направившись к дому. После валяния в снегу следовало согреться. Еще одна простуда была никому не нужна. И если Артуру достаточно было переодеться в сухое и выпить горячего чая, то для Мерлина он приказал приготовить ванну — и теперь сидел с чашкой, ожидая, пока тот должным образом согреется.  
  
— Почему ты поцеловал меня тогда? — лениво спросил Мерлин, погружаясь в воду так глубоко, что даже подбородок скрылся под водой.  
  
— Потому что ты был неприлично хорош. А я ревновал и желал тебя. И ты меня сам спровоцировал. Ведь ты же заигрывал со мной?  
  
— Нет, — возмутился Мерлин, открыв глаза и усевшись в ванне. — Разве что чуть-чуть.  
  
— Заигрывал, — подтвердил собственный слова Артур. — Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя поцеловал.  
  
— Меня тянуло к тебе, — отвернувшись, признал Мерлин после паузы. — С самого начала. А ты вел себя… как задница!  
  
— Сквернословие — порок, — назидательно сказал Пендрагон, допив чай и отставив пустую чашку в сторону. — Я думал, мое желание как-нибудь пройдет.  
  
— А дядя недаром говорит, что думать тебе нужно чаще, а то больно плохо получается, — съязвил Мерлин. Артур поднялся на ноги и навис над ванной — как тогда, в доме у Вилли.  
  
— Это тоже провокация и кокетство?   
  
Мерлин улыбнулся и брызнул Пендрагону в лицо водой.  
  
— Ни в коем случае, милорд.  
  
Ничего добавить к своим словам он не успел, предпочтя ответить на поцелуй Артура. На все его поцелуи.  
  


~*~

  
  
Следующие две недели были похожи на этот вечер, когда они сидели в темной комнате, с кружащимися от горячего пара и близости друг друга головами, а потом занимались любовью, зная, что все равно сегодня их никто не потревожит — и можно не прятаться в пыльной комнате леди Катрины. Артура не оставляло предчувствие, что скоро все кончится, но пока… пока было их время. Отец и Моргана вернулись с похорон только черед несколько дней. Мать Чарльза все еще была очень плоха, и Утер взялся помочь ей с некоторыми возникшими делами, заглаживая вину сына. А Моргана много времени провела со Стивеном, младшим братом Чарльза. Ему недавно минуло десять, и он совершенно не был готов стать наследником.  
  
Но все это Артур узнал погодя, выслушав сестру и отца скорее из вежливости, чем из интереса. Отец списал необычно тихое поведение сына на раскаяние, Моргана — тоже (и попыталась поговорить с Артуром, но тот мягко отказался). На самом же деле Пендрагон ощущал внутри себя нечто необычное, какой-то неиссякаемый источник, дарующий спокойствие и умиротворенность. Артура иногда еще посещали два назойливых видения — Фрейя на снегу и давящийся кровью Чарльз на полу гостиной. Но, несмотря на пережитое, он начал понимать, что дурное уходило из его жизни. Растворялось в тишине вечеров, когда Артур часами лежал на коленях у Мерлина; сминалось под ставшими привычными ласками, наполненными теперь пронзительной нежностью друг к другу; развеивалось дымом, когда они протапливали холодную спальню леди Катрины, чтобы Мерлин не подхватил простуду.   
  
Удивительным образом им удавалось скрывать от других спокойное доверие, установившееся между ними. Впрочем, Артур привычно задирал Мерлина на уроках у Гаюса и на тренировках у сэра Лиона, а Мерлин весьма едко комментировал его слова, когда все собирались вечером за столом. И никто не знал, что спорящие мальчишки, зарабатывавшие время от времени замечания от Утера, покинув трапезную изменяются — моментально, неосознанно, сбрасывая привычный остальным образ как ставшую маленькой рубашку. Нет, наедине у них тоже звучали насмешки и случались шутливые драки, споры и долгие разговоры, но Артур уже не чувствовал себя мальчишкой, когда-то поджидавшим с детским любопытством приезда племянника Гаюса. Он ощущал себя мужчиной, что одновременно пугало и порождало внутреннюю гордость. А Мерлин — нескладный худой Мерлин, легкий, изящный, наконец-то поверивший в себя и доверившийся другому — был мало похож на угрюмого, острого на язык подростка с дурацким красным платком на шее.   
  
Непонятно как, но им удалось справиться и пережить случившееся, принять его — со смирением, которое оценил бы отец Томас, прознай о нем пастырь.  
  
И все же их смирения Господу не хватило. Иначе тем холодным февральским вечером карета четырнадцатого графа Саффолка не появилась бы у поместья Пендрагонов, разрушив то, что только-только успело сложиться.  
  
Потому что за старые ошибки тоже следует платить — и порой, втридорога. А дарованное благо иногда кажется худшим из несчастий.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава четырнадцатая**

  


  
_Прощай! Тебя удерживать не смею._  
Я дорого ценю любовь твою.  
Мне не по средствам то, чем я владею,  
И я залог покорно отдаю.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

— Французам не стоило ввязываться в эту войну, — заметил Утер, делая знак лакею наполнить опустевшие бокалы.

— Возможно, — согласился граф Саффолк, сделав пробный глоток и похвалив вино. — С другой стороны, нельзя отрицать, что победа Британии окончательно утвердила наше положение. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь теперь осмелится спорить с нами за колониальное и торговое первенство.

— Да, Франция и Испания нескоро оправятся, — кивнул Утер. — А земли, которые мы получили, не будут лишними для короны. Я не устаю радоваться благоразумию и дальновидности нашего монарха.

— Достойный внук достойного деда, — вежливо проговорил гость. — Хотя Его Величество Георг не во всем следует по стопам прежнего короля.

— Боишься за свое положение, Балинор? — спросил Утер с холодной улыбкой. — Виги наконец почувствовали свежее дуновение?

— Я никогда не отстаивал свои убеждения так яро, как ты, — возразил Саффолк. — Думаю, тебе понравится в Лондоне. Я недавно из столицы и видел много старых знакомцев. Байярд просил засвидетельствовать тебе свое почтение, узнав, что я отправляюсь в Девоншир.

— Буду рад снова его повидать, — отозвался Утер.

Разговор вернулся к обсуждению Семилетней войны, и Артур окончательно перестал слушать. Кусок в горло ему не лез, но уходить из трапезной не следовало. Вести себя невежливо при госте, которого отец явно недолюбливает, было равносильно самоубийству. Впрочем, сам Артур полностью разделял чувства отца. Слишком очевидной ему виделась цель визита Саффолка. И думать об этом Пендрагон не хотел.

А не думать — не мог. Тем более, что напротив сидел бледный как смерть Мерлин, размазывавший еду по тарелке и время от времени косящийся на своего отца, не виденного им ранее ни разу.

Артуру было даже странно, что он сразу понял, кто такой этот граф Саффолк, неожиданно решивший посетить их поместье. Ошибиться бы не вышло — тот же оттенок глаз и волос, манера двигаться, какое-то ощущение схожести: Мерлин был сыном своего отца. И не узнать в постороннем мужчине любимые, накрепко выученные черты Артур не мог. Да и Мерлин подтвердил предположение, едва только Пендрагон заговорил. Смысла закрывать глаза на очевидное не видел ни один из них. Вот только ничего обсудить они не успели: их ждал сэр Лион на тренировку, а сразу после молодых милордов позвали к ужину. И уже больше часа они оба сидели, как на иголках, не понимая, чего ждать от этого визита и внутренне готовясь к самому худшему.

Которое не преминуло случиться.

~*~

Стоило им войти в комнату Артура после того, как ужин закончился, а их отцы перешли в гостиную, Мерлин буквально свалился на стул, запустив обе руки в волосы.

— Он знает.

— Конечно, — отрывисто сказал Артур, измеряя комнату шагами.

— Но ведь мама… так вот, что она имела в виду, — в отчаянии пробормотал Мерлин.

— О чем ты говоришь? — остановился Артур.

— Когда мы обсуждали, поеду ли я в Лондон, я упоминал, что получил странное письмо от матери, она писала, что, возможно, моя жизнь скоро изменится.

— Ты думаешь, она написала графу Саффолку о тебе?

— Я не вижу иного объяснения, — выдохнул Мерлин.

Артур в два шага оказался рядом с ним, опустился на колени и стал целовать его ладони.

— Он не может тебя забрать, — прошептал он между поцелуями.

— Я не смогу отказать.

— Кем ты будешь в его доме? — зло спросил Артур. — Ублюдком? Бастардом?

— Я не знаю, — облизнув пересохшие губы, сказал Мерлин. Взгляд у него был дикий, лихорадочный. — Но если мама хочет…

— Мерлин! — буквально взвился Пендрагон. — Ты…

И осекся, понимая, что не имеет право произносить слова, рвущиеся у него с языка. Он промолчал, и все же эмоции требовали выхода. Сейчас хорошо было бы взять клинок и отработать пару финтов, но Артур знал и другой способ разрядиться. Сдернув Мерлина со стула, он прижал его к стене и принялся целовать, почти кусая за губы, с силой проходясь ладонями по спине и до синяков сжимая ягодицы. Впрочем, если он рассчитывал на сопротивление, то его не последовало. Вместо этого Мерлин сам притянул Артура к себе, с неожиданной яростью принимаясь тереться о его тело и до боли сжимая в кулаке пряди его волос. Пендрагон с шумом втянул воздух, и, ругаясь, начал расстегивать им обоим брюки. Когда ткань престала мешать, он осторожно обхватил пальцами плоть — свою и Мерлина — и принялся двигать ладонью, отвечая на судорожные, отчаянные поцелуи любовника.

Все закончилось очень быстро, но еще некоторое время они не могли отдышаться и прийти в себя, продолжая стоять в обнимку, не в силах сделать хотя бы шаг в сторону. Наконец Артур разомкнул объятия и достал платок: им следовало привести себя в порядок. Очистившись, Мерлин глубоко вздохнул, застегнул брюки и поправил рубашку и воротник. А затем, несколько успокоившийся, вернулся на стул. Артур уселся на столе, вытянув длинные ноги вперед и рассматривая темноволосую макушку. Он хотел сказать — что-нибудь, лишь бы прервать молчание, когда раздался стук, и, после озвученного разрешения войти, в комнате появился Гарри.

— Милорда Мерлина очень просит граф Саффолк.

— Я… — заговорил Мерлин и тут же осекся. В дверном проеме появился его отец.

— Джеймс, нам нужно поговорить.

И все, что Артур мог сделать — это проводить глазами Мерлина, ставшего снова неловким и напомнившим себя самого в день приезда.

~*~

За то время, пока Мерлина не было, Пендрагон успел выпить несколько бокалов вина, глуша в спиртном дикий страх и пытаясь понять, как он должен поступить. Сомнений у Артура не было — граф Саффолк приехал, чтобы забрать сына к себе. И хотя внутри все бесновалось от одной мысли, что Мерлин уедет, Пендрагон обязан был решить, что делать. Пытаться ли оставить его здесь в поместье, или же отпустить, дать спокойно уехать.

Посоветоваться было не с кем, даже Морган Моргана опять гостила у Моргаузы, да и сестра не знала ни о чем. Артур мог рассчитывать только на себя, но думать не получалось, виски сразу начинало ломить дикой болью, а все разумные мысли заменяла серая пустота, в которое плескалось бессмысленное: «Мерлина не будет рядом».  
Артур поднялся на ноги, желая налить себе еще, и передумал. Он и так не похвастался бы сейчас трезвостью, а ведь Мерлин вернется, и им нужно будет объясниться.

Пендрагон подошел к окну и уткнулся лбом в штору, вспоминая, что именно отсюда в первый раз увидел Мерлина. Белые пальцы, темные волосы, несуразный платок… Вспомнив о платке, Артур выпустил пыльный бархат из рук и подошел к секретеру, где в одном из запирающихся на замок отделений, хранил самое главное свое сокровище.  
Вытащив мятую красную ткань, Пендрагон зарылся в нее лицом, вдыхая хорошо знакомый запах и заранее представляя, как часто он будет вот так слепо прятаться в дурацком платке, если Мерлин действительно уедет.

От размышлений Артура оторвал посторонний шум. Сунув платок в карман, он повернулся на звук и увидел, как открывается дверь. Мерлин окинул взглядом комнату и мотнул головой.

— Пойдем.

Артур кивнул, задул свечу и отправился вслед за ним. Мерлин шел чуть впереди, непривычно — обычно он предпочитал держаться сзади. И не сказал ни слова, пока они не добрались до спальни леди Катрины.

— Завтра вечером я уезжаю, — стоя спиной к Артуру, заговорил Мерлин.

— На каком положении ты будешь находиться в доме графа Саффолка? — спросил Артур, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно.

— Он собирается жениться на моей матери и усыновить меня, — ответил Мерлин, все еще не оборачиваясь. — Наследником остается Джон, мой старший брат, ко мне же со временем перейдет титул графа Беркшира.

Артур сглотнул, чувствуя, что во рту становится сухо — возможно, из-за выпитого недавно вина. И понял, что принять решение будет легче, чем он думал.

— Тогда ты действительно должен ехать, — сказал он, сделав небольшой шаг вперед — дабы избавить себя от искушения прислониться к двери и бессильно сползти по ней вниз.

Мерлин резко повернулся, вглядываясь в Артура, словно ища что-то — и не находя.

— Ты меня отпускаешь?

Пендрагон помолчал, не потому что не мог подобрать слов, а потому, что говорить это вслух ему не хотелось.

— Я умираю от одной мысли, что ты уедешь, — просто сказал Артур. — Но ты должен.

— Я понимаю, — плотно сжал губы Мерлин, сдерживая слезы.

— Сэр Балинор кажется мне приятным человеком, — заметил Пендрагон. — Кстати, почему Балинор? Я не помню такого имени в книге пэров.

— Это тоже прозвище, — кривовато улыбнулся Мерлин. — Я спросил. Оказывается, лет двадцать назад в Лондоне существовал клуб для молодых джентльменов, туда входили наши отцы, мой дядя и многие другие. На территории клуба они звали себя выдуманными именами и прозвищами. Отсюда и Балинор.

— Интересно, как звали моего отца, — попытался отвлечься Артур.

— Я спросил, — рассеянно сказал Мерлин, — но граф Саффолк не ответил.

— Ясно, — кивнул Артур, нервным жестом одергивая сюртук.

— Я не хочу уезжать, — по-детски признался Мерлин, подходя ближе к нему.

Пендрагон вздохнул, на миг прикрыл глаза, а потом приглашающе распахнул руки.

— Иди сюда. И если ты сейчас собрался снова реветь — можешь хоть потоп здесь устроить. Я даю слово, что не буду дразнить.

— Будешь, — усмехнулся Мерлин, с облегчением обняв его и уткнувшись лбом в плечо. — Ты пил?

— Да, — шепнул Артур ему на ухо. — И явно выпил слишком мало для тех новостей, что ты принес. Я не хочу тебя отпускать, но будь добр, сделай вид, что не слышал этих слов.

— Тебе за них стыдно? — спросил Мерлин.

— Ты все-таки идиот, — отозвался Артур, гладя его по голове и пропуская темные пряди между пальцами. — Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты рыдал всю дорогу до своего нового дома.

— Ты только что обещал не дразнить, милорд. Несдержанное слово…

— А это правда, — не согласился Артур. — Так что запоминай, Мерлин: мне все равно. Завтра уезжаешь? На здоровье. Мне же лучше. Никто не будет вылезать на занятиях у Гаюса, выставляя меня идиотом, а сэр Лион станет лично драться со мной, и Моргана прекратит делать замечания о том, как дурно я с тобой обращаюсь, и…

Что бы там не хотел сказать дальше Артур, он забыл. Мерлин положил ему на ладонь на затылок и потянул к себе, безошибочно находя губы и запуская в рот любовника язык.

— Ты бессовестный лгун, милорд, — прошептал он позже, улыбаясь, и позволил Артуру подхватить себя и отнести на постель.

— Замолчи, Мерлин, — как-то лихорадочно пробормотал тот, буквально сдирая с любовника одежду. Мерлин лишь протестующе вскрикнул, когда Артур с такой силой дернул брюки, что задел пуговицами по паху.

— Животное, — рассмеялся Мерлин в ответ на короткое и неискреннее извинение и принялся помогать с рубашкой, которой грозило быть разорванной. Выпив, Артур не отличался терпением.

Пендрагон немного успокоился, только когда Мерлин замер под ним обнаженным, тяжело дышащим, ждущим его.

— Артур, — нетерпеливо позвал он, смотря из-под ресниц и легонько хмурясь.

Пендрагон кивнул, гоня из головы все мысли о том, что им остались сутки, даже меньше, и принялся раздеваться. Добравшись до брюк, он вдруг улыбнулся, очарованный пришедший на ум идеей.

— Закрой глаза.

Мерлин настороженно взглянул, нервно дернул плечом и зажмурился. Артур вытащил из кармана платок, осторожно сложил его и нагнулся, заставив Мерлина приподнять голову с подушки.

— Что ты делаешь? — хрипло спросил тот, цепляясь на ощупь за кисть Артура.

— Я собираюсь провести эту ночь так, чтобы ты ее никогда не забыл, — сказал Пендрагон, плотно затягивая узел и укладывая Мерлина обратно.

— Не думаю, что мне удастся забыть хоть одну из тех ночей, что мы провели вместе, — шепнул Мерлин, выглядевший особенно беззащитно с завязанными глазами.

— Да, — согласился Артур. — Но все равно. Я хочу так.

— Полностью в вашей власти, милорд, — улыбнулся Мерлин и вздрогнул — от первого же легчайшего прикосновения.

~*~

Час спустя, когда они лежали, заглушив первый приступ ужаса любовью, Артур решился спросить.

— Почему твоя мать написала Саффолку о тебе? Она же не хотела рассказывать.

Мерлин странно посмотрел на Артура и после некоторой паузы признался.

— Это из-за меня. Помнишь, ты тогда забрал письмо? Я… я жутко разозлился, я действительно ненавидел тебя в тот момент, так обидно было и плохо… И я написал матери ответ, выставив свою жизнь здесь в самых черных красках. И отправил до того, как понял, какую глупость сделал. Я ведь не имел права писать ей такие вещи, беспокоить и расстраивать ее. Но уже было поздно, а мама… Мама распереживалась и решила, что ее гордость не стоит того… в общем, написала отцу, он приехал и выяснилось, что его жена уже три года как мертва, а мама тоже вдова, и вроде как старые чувства… Артур, скажи что-нибудь.

Артур прочистил горло, пробуя как-то прийти в себя и отдавая себе отчет, что попытка обречена на провал.

— Прости меня, — глухо сказал он, чувствуя, как дико начинает болеть голова.

— Я давно не злюсь, — испуганно пробормотал Мерлин, не понимая, что происходит с Артуром. — Это не ты, это я поступил как глупый ребенок, ты ни в чем…

— Прости меня, — повторил Артур, переворачиваясь и пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Мерлина. — Господи боже мой, прости. Я еще тогда хотел извиниться и не смог.

Мерлин осторожно погладил его по голове, а затем обнял, прижимая к себе, как будто они ненадолго поменялись ролями, и это Артур был сейчас младше.

— Все в порядке. Хотя я не знаю, что теперь будет с нами дальше.

Артур вздохнул, поцеловал плечо Мерлина и снова улегся рядом.

— Через полтора месяца начнется сезон. Думаю, мы встретимся в Лондоне и… Мерлин, не может такого быть, чтобы мы не нашли способ, как остаться вместе. Мы справимся. «С божьей помощью» я найду способ. Я же из Девоншира, — рассмеялся Артур, цитируя девиз графства.

И Артур много бы дал за то, чтобы уверенность в его голосе, так успокоившая Мерлина, была настоящей, а не наигранной. Потому что когда карета графа Томаса Гордона Саффолка увозила его с сыном, бессмысленно повторяемое «мы справимся» было просто словами. И единственное, что мог делать Артур, чтобы не сойти с ума — верить в эти слова, гораздо более истово, чем в те, что были заучены из Писания.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава пятнадцатая**

  
_Разлука тяжела нам, как недуг,_  
Но временами одинокий путь  
Счастливейшим мечтам дает досуг  
И позволяет время обмануть.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

После первых, самых тяжелых дней, когда Артур бродил по дому, натыкаясь на собственные воспоминания как на каменные стены, стало немного легче. Боль словно притупилась, и пустота внутри теперь оказалась похожа на ноющую рану. Можно ненадолго забыть, но никуда нельзя деться. Пендрагон с удивлением отмечал, насколько пропиталось поместьем Мерлином — его голосом, жестами, шутками, поступками. Или дело было в Артуре, в том, что он уже не мог спокойно чувствовать себя в собственном доме, лишившись столь желанного ему общества? Он не знал.

В первую неделю после отъезда Артур и близко не подходил к восточному крылу, хотя его все время глодало желание сделать это. Достать отмычку, отпереть дверь и увидеть строго глядящую женщину средних лет, их с Мерлином невольную наперсницу, загадочную Катрину. Вместо этого Артур едва ли не ночевал в фехтовальном зале, пока хмурая Моргана однажды утром не вошла туда — со шпагой в руках. Разумеется, Пендрагон выиграл у сестры, хотя та фехтовала много лучше Мерлина, но Артур наконец очнулся. И поехал с Морганой в гости к давно звавшему их Персивалю. Неожиданно вечер в компании друзей получился приятным, несмотря на старательное избегание присутствующими разговоров о Чарльзе. Как будто тот вообще никогда не существовал.  
Они умудрились избежать скользкой темы, а возникшая натянутость почти исчезла.

Сложно было не рассмеяться, когда Моргауза ненадолго прекратила быть леди и закатила Вилли скандал, узнав, что тот случайно испортил ее гербарий. Успокоить разбушевавшуюся девушку смог Эдвин, пообещавший поделиться некоторыми редкими травами. А потом снова наступил черед игр, Перси с хохотом рассказывал об очередной постановке, идущей в Лондоне, и все переключились на предстоящий сезон. Это была приятная тема, Артур не сомневался, что вот еще немного — несколько недель, и они отправятся в столицу, а там… там наверняка будет Мерлин. Артур его увидит, убедится, что с ним все в порядке, и сможет снова начать дышать. Потому что Пендрагона не оставляло ощущение, что он задыхается — каждый раз, когда он нащупывал в кармане постоянно таскаемый с собой красный платок.

Мысль о скорой встрече грела, заставляя немного успокоиться и расслабиться. И если еще совсем недавно у Артура вызывали равнодушие мысли, увидит он столицу или нет, то теперь он страстно желал туда попасть — правда, уже не ради театра, двора, выставок и развлечений. Вечер прошел замечательно, и, возвращаясь домой с Морганой, Пендрагон ощущал себя живым — впервые за последние дни. По прибытии Артур внезапно решился заглянуть в покои леди Катрины. Обычно он чувствовал себя в этой комнате спокойно, но не в этот раз. Холодная, темная, скованной тишиной — здесь не было почти ничего от того места, где они с Мерлином провели так много часов. Артур сжал губы и решительно подошел к камину, чтобы растопить его. Запачкав сажей ладонь и рубашку, Пендрагон вытер руку о бедро, рассудив, что лакеи для того и нужны, чтобы чистить его одежду, и уселся на кровать, лаская пальцами покрывало. Ему казалось, что он еще чувствует тепло их с Мерлином тел, пусть это было совершенной глупостью, одной из тех, что пишут в романах для сентиментальных девиц. Но Артур скучал по робким пальцам, губам — темным, как вино, и таким же сладким, — смеху и шепоту, раздающимся у самого уха; и был согласен стать сентиментальным. Он мучился не только от физической тоски, ему не хватало Мерлина-собеседника, с его отличающимся взглядом на мир, с необычными замечаниями, комментариями, ремарками. Моргана все больше и больше отдавала предпочтение компании Моргаузы и Гвен (впрочем, последняя, провалившись по уши в роман с Ланселотом, не слишком много времени проводила с хозяйкой), отец занимался делами, много писал и куда-то постоянно отлучался из замка, а Гаюс — Артур вышел из возраста, когда поверял ему свои детские тайны.

Внезапно Пендрагона осенило, что он все же может поговорить с Мерлином, пусть не лично. Захваченный идеей, Артур живо поднялся на ноги и быстро подошел к секретеру Катрины. Они с Мерлином уже давно притащили туда чистые листы и свежие чернила, предпочитая делать некоторые задания здесь, вдали от всех остальных — и прерываясь порой совсем не на учебу.

Расправив бумагу, Артур поводил рукой в воздухе, выбирая перо получше, проверил уровень чернил и замер, не зная, как начать. Возможно, войдя в семью графа Саффолка, Мерлин предпочтет забыть обидную кличку, данную Артуром? Но Пендрагон меньше всего на свете желал обращаться к нему непривычным именем, да и Мерлин тогда ясно дал понять, что ему тоже это не нравится. С другой стороны, следовало бы вообще начать со слов «мой дорогой друг», но… Артур не любил подобные фигуры речи. Отправляя записку в Наддлтон-холл, он обычно писал что-нибудь вроде: «Вилли, негодяй, завтра у старой мельницы, в полдень. И захвати ружье». А Мерлину… Нет, можно было написать так, но ведь Артур хотел сказать о другом. Чтобы тот почувствовал, как Пендрагону не хватает его — пусть даже Мерлин чудовищно фехтует и, безусловно, порочен до мозга костей, раз ворует пироги по ночам.

Артур провел кончиком пера по губам, размышляя, а будут ли Мерлина кормить пирогами в его новом доме, и вернулся к ненаписанному письму, осознавая, что вряд ли там появится хоть строчка. Это Мерлин умел пространно писать, торопливо покрывая лист летящими буквами и забрызгивая бумагу тонкими кляксами, похожими на родинки у него на плечах.

Сам же Артур… Пендрагон резким движением потянулся к чернильнице, решив, что не позволит себе поддаться слабости и спасовать перед листом бумаги.  
Конечно, получившееся письмо вряд ли отвечало стандартам дворянской переписки, так упорно вбиваемым Гаюсом Артуру в голову, но он был доволен собой. Осталось лишь завтра уточнить у лекаря точный адрес — и Мерлин обязательно поймет, что имел в виду его милорд под своими такими неидеальными строками.

~*~

Скорого ответа на отправленное письмо не приходилось ждать, но Артуру оказалось неожиданно некогда тосковать. Приготовления к поездке в Лондон шли полным ходом.

Дома постоянно толкались портные, готовя гардероб для Пендрагонов (несмотря на то, что по большей части обшивали Моргану, Артуру тоже пришлось выдержать воистину нескончаемые часы, посвященные замерам и бормотанию мастерицы); сновали лакеи, а Лоджем грозился выпороть нерадивого Гарри, если тот еще раз приведет девицу в сарай, где хранится сено для лошадей. Конюх был взбудоражен не менее остальных: от выезда многое зависело, так что подручные Лоджема возвращались к себе только поздней ночью, проводя все свободное время в конюшнях. Кроме того, время от времени отец посылал кого-нибудь в Лондон, вспомнив, что не отдал очередное крайне важное поручение. В столице лорд Пендрагон не был последние десять лет.

Принадлежащий там Утеру дом вела экономка, и следовало все приготовить, чтобы их семья по прибытию в Лондон разместилась согласно своему положению. У Артура шла кругом голова, отец неустанно экзаменовал его, как к кому следует обращаться, напоминал о родственных связях между знатными фамилиями, рассказывал некоторые сплетни, чтобы сын не попал впросак и не сморозил глупость. После разговоров с отцом Артура ловила Моргана, и ему приходилось подолгу просиживать у нее в комнате, пока она вертелась перед зеркалом в новых платьях и требовала совета, какие драгоценности и шали лучше подойдут. Артур все время умоляюще смотрел на Гвен, но та лишь улыбалась в ответ и не желала подсказывать. В итоге Моргана периодически обзывала брата бесчувственным чурбаном и злилась, что ему все равно, если она опозорится при дворе.

Артур в ответ начинал возражать и напоминать, что Моргана дебютантка лишь по факту, она в любом случае затмит робких шестнадцатилетних девочек, которых привезут в столицу их мамаши. Да и зачем беспокоиться, если свадьба Морганы состоится летом, как они и решили с Генри во время его приезда на Рождество?

Артур толком не запомнил, как пролетели несколько недель. Разумеется, оказываясь вечером в постели — такой непривычно одинокой — он тосковал по Мерлину, вспоминал старые разговоры, их первую драку, закончившуюся для Артура чисткой пресловутых конюшен, иногда на ум приходили уроки у Гаюса. Но потом, когда дом окончательно затихал, всплывали иные воспоминания. О губах, руках, поцелуях, бесстыдно раскинутых ногах и капельках пота на виске. О протяжных стонах, а порой — почти криках, сбивчивом шепоте и негромком смехе. Артуру казалось, что, если вдохнуть поглубже, он почувствует запах Мерлина, настолько реальными были проносящиеся перед глазами картины. Тогда он избавлялся от белья и запускал руку под одеяло, лаская себя и представляя, что Мерлин рядом, что это его руки осторожно гладят, проходятся вверх-вниз, все быстрее и быстрее, пока в груди у Артура не кончится воздух, а семя не запачкает худые пальцы с красными костяшками.

Но морок уходил, оставляя после минутного удовольствия сосущую тоску, и единственным спасением от нее было выпить настой Гаюса и уснуть. Что Артур и делал, не желая ворочаться без сна и бездумно считать дни до приезда в Лондон.

~*~

— Приехали, — шепотом сказала Моргана, трогая его за плечо. Артур недовольно вздохнул, попытался сесть ровно и тут же скривился от боли. Тело затекло, и все, что он сейчас хотел — улечься сначала в горячую ванну, а потом в кровать. Как и поступил. Экономка отца оказалась действительно опытной дамой, Артура сразу отвели в предназначенные ему покои, а воды нагрели просто в рекордные сроки. Обычно Пендрагон плохо спал на новом месте, но в этот раз, вымывшись и переодевшись в чистое, он уснул, стоило ему лишь коснуться головой подушки. И только наутро, спускаясь к завтраку, он понял, что действительно прибыл в Лондон. А это означало, что еще немного и он увидит Мерлина!

Но его ждало разочарование. Отправив ушлого на вид слугу узнать, прибыл ли граф Саффолк в столицу, Артур был заранее уверен в ответе и крайне разочаровался, узнав, что Саффолков ещё нет. Более того, потолковав со слугами его сиятельства, порученец Пендрагона выяснил, что никаких распоряжений от хозяина те не получали. Артур нахмурился, удивленный, а затем списал все на хлопоты отца Мерлина. Ведь если тот планирует представить сына перед двором, ему нужно уладить массу формальностей и, возможно, он попросту забыл о необходимости подготовить дом заранее.

И все же Артура начинало беспокоить отсутствие вестей о Саффолках. Настолько, что он поделился тревогами с Морганой, неожиданно с пониманием отнесшийся к его словам. Сестра пообещала попросить Гвен поговорить с другими служанками, ведь известно, что женские уши слышат даже то, что никто и не думал произносить. Артур ненадолго успокоился, зачарованный столичной жизнью, вызывавшей у него восторг, несмотря на соблюдение всяческих нелепых правил, вроде ношения тяжелого, обсыпанного пудрой парика. Лондон оказался воистину удивительным местом, богатые районы сменялись страшными трущобами, по улицам разъезжали отделанные золотом кареты, запряженные великолепными двойками, а то и четверками лошадей, по мостовым бродили нищенки в грязных тряпках и метались мальчишки-оборванцы, пытавшиеся стянуть все, что плохо лежит. Однажды их жертвой стал Артур, у которого вытянули кошелек — правда, почти пустой. По совету отца Пендрагон не брал с собой много денег.

Артуру нравился Лондон, его настойчиво тянуло в неаристократические кварталы, где служанки громко кричали: «Берегись воды!», а потом выплескивали прямо на мостовые содержимое ночных горшков. Артур спешил увернуться и забредал в очередной проулок, где прямо на улице устраивали петушиные бои, а иногда за деньги дрались рослые рабочие. Но выбраться в эту часть города удавалось не так уж и часто. В основном Артур вынужден был сопровождать отца с визитами к его старым знакомым, где приходилось пить чай, хвалить румянец хозяйской дочки, а потом поддерживать разговор, сводившийся либо к восхвалению Его Величества Георга, либо к насмешкам над французами. Иногда они выбирались из дома вместе с Морганой: Артура неожиданно увлек театр, и он внимательно смотрел пьесы, заранее представляя, как будет в лицах пересказывать их Мерлину.

Не менее Артура впечатлили работы знаменитого Хогарта, яркие, резкие, немного грубоватые, но удивительно точные и смелые в своей безжалостной откровенности. Пендрагон поблагодарил сестру, буквально заставившую его пойти в галерею к художнику. А вот этот молодой Гейнсборо, о котором начинали говорить в свете, Артура оставил равнодушным, хотя его картины не были лишены приятности. Они, наверное, тоже бы понравились Мерлину. Вообще, праздно болтаясь по Лондону — порой в одиночку, а иногда в компании приехавшего чуть погодя Персиваля — Артур развлекал себя тем, что намечал бесконечные маршруты, которыми поведет Мерлина, стоит тому появиться в городе. Пендрагон заранее предвкушал, как тот будет отворачиваться и искать руку Артура, когда они будут смотреть кулачный бой, или как покажет ему ту кондитерскую, случайно найденную во время прогулок с Морганой — и Мерлин опять весь перепачкается, лакомясь сладким. А после они найдут укромный уголок, и Артур будет целовать вымазанные в креме липкие губы, чувствуя, как Мерлин обнимает его в ответ — пылко и открыто.

~*~

Дни шли, а вестей от Саффолков не было. Беспокойство, загнанное Артуром поглубже, начинало поднимать голову, омрачая столичные развлечения Пендрагона. Высший свет, так манивший его ранее, весьма разочаровал Артура. Привыкшего к смелым суждениям Морганы и свободному поведению Моргаузы, его немало раздражали жеманные юные девушки, боявшиеся сказать хоть слово в ответ, не умевшие толком ездить верхом (ибо смотреть, как они неуверенно трясутся в дамском седле, у Артура просто не было сил), и рассуждающие только о глупых стишках и романах. Другой категорией женщин при дворе были опытные дамы, гулящие жены, и этих Пендрагон выносил еще меньше, чувствуя оценивающий взгляд, которым они оглаживали его лицо, разворот плечей, пах, а после двусмысленно улыбались и намекали на непотребство, заманивая «очаровательного милорда» глазами в ближайшую уединенную комнату. Но Артур был не так наивен, как они себе представляли, поэтому решительно пресекал попытки вовлечь себя в прелюбодеяние, чем заслужил одобрение отца. Джентльмены тоже выглядели отнюдь не так идеально, как представлялось из Девоншира. Несмотря на ругаемую всюду Францию, соотечественники Артура пили чай из севрского фарфора, а модники выписывали ткани, духи, пудру и помаду с континента. Но если на губах куртизанок кармин смотрелся уместно, то увидев очередного разряженного юношу, Артуру хотелось окунуть его в ближайший колодец и отмыть от краски. Разглядывая лондонских щеголей, Пендрагон не мог отделаться от мысли, что Мерлин, с его тонкими, изящными руками и нежной линией шеи и подбородка смотрелся бы настоящим мужчиной рядом с этими замотанными в кружева юнцами. И все больше скучал по нему, начиная раздражаться от того, что Мерлин все никак не приезжает.

Поэтому, когда однажды утром среди стопки приглашений Артур увидел письмо, запечатанное гербом Саффолков, радости его не было предела. Торопливо вскрывая конверт, Пендрагон чувствовал себя счастливейшим человеком из смертных.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава шестнадцатая**

  


  
_Затем-то мы и существуем врозь,_  
Чтоб оценил я прелесть красоты  
И чтоб тебе услышать довелось  
Хвалу, которой стоишь только ты.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

Спустя час и полграфина рейнского, когда письмо было, кажется, выучено наизусть, Артур все еще не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать. Самой яркой эмоцией оставалась злость — на себя самого, на глупые мысли и мечты, которыми он жил это время. Артур вспоминал свои прогулки, с присматриванием мест, куда он отведет Мерлина, и его начинал жечь дикий, почти невыносимый стыд, который не выходило заглушить никаким вином, сколько не пей.

_«Прости меня, мой Артур, мой милорд…»_

Артур отложил письмо в сторону, чувствуя, как глаза застилает пелена. Странно, откуда слезы, ведь ему хотелось смеяться. Кто бы мог подумать, что Мерлин будет писать ему такие письма? Что на бумаге ершистый мальчишка окажется до безумия влюбленным юношей, не скрывающем своей тоски и горечи от разлуки?

_«…и положение дел таково, что мы просто не можем остаться в стране: отец боится скандала, уже случилось несколько неприятных инцидентов, и герцог Норфолк…»_

Артур перечитывал ненавистные строки вновь и вновь, желая провалиться всем родовитым фамилиям вместе взятым за то, что даже сейчас Мерлина не оставляют в покое, а граф Саффолк, спасая репутацию своей семьи, вынужден отправиться во Францию, давая злым языкам время успокоиться и переключиться на что-нибудь еще.

_«Артур, Артур, Артур, обещаю, что как только появится малейшая возможность, я вернусь. Я хотел быть взрослым и написать, что ты можешь и должен забыть все, что было, и я собираюсь сделать то же самое — вычеркнуть из памяти спальню леди Катрины и твои холодные руки на моей пояснице, вкус вина на твоих губах и запах твоих волос — но я помню. Слова, жесты, улыбку — все! Ты был жесток в нашу последнюю ночь, мой невыносимый, мой милорд. Я действительно не могу — не хочу! — забыть ее. Стоит мне закрыть глаза, а темноте — окутать меня, как я все жду и жду твоих прикосновений. И засыпаю один, каждый раз бездумно надеясь, что проснусь рядом с тобой. Но я не плачу, как ты, наверное, думаешь, читая эти строчки (и кстати, пирогами меня здесь кормят, ты зря беспокоишься)...»_

И если Мерлин не лгал и действительно не плакал, то Артур похвастаться этим не мог, сдаваясь и судорожно кусая собственный кулак. Пендрагон не мог точно сказать, что является причиной его нежданных слез — разбитые мечты, осознание предстоящей долгой разлуки или это те самые, невыплаканные еще по Фрейе и Чарльзу, слёзы?

_«Наверное, ты смеешься надо мной и думаешь, что я снова говорю как Кларисса, я вижу это твое насмешливое выражение лица, но я не могу удержаться. Ты был прав, я такой идиот, почему я не говорил тебе раньше, как я тебя люблю, как ты мне нужен, как я хочу быть с тобой, все время, всегда?.. И знаешь, так странно: все зовут меня по имени, а оно же такое чужое, я привык быть твоим Мерлином и не хочу быть никем другим. Хотя я ужасен, и Господь меня проклянет — мне дали семью, лучшую из возможных, а я ропщу. Зато мама счастлива, я никогда не видел у нее таких глаз. И Джон, мой старший брат, хорошо к нам отнесся. Сначала он держался очень натянуто, но не от высокомерия, а из-за неловкости. Так что тебе не нужно приезжать и защищать меня от него, милорд, он добрый и приятный человек (и если ты сейчас услышал — «в отличие от тебя», то знай, я бы обязательно это добавил, разговаривай мы с тобой лицом к лицу, ведь ты бы опять вспыхнул и стал бы огрызаться, а потом — обнимать и целовать меня)...»_

Артур налил себе еще вина, понимая, что и так безнадежно пьян, но что должно было его остановить? Завтрашний очередной визит к незнакомым людям, которые важны лишь благодаря галерее в родовом поместье с портретами предков в шелках и бархате? Так Артур уже обучился обязательному ритуалу — расцеловать руки, поклониться, отсидеть обед, вежливо улыбаясь и поддерживая разговор, мило попрощаться, рассыпаясь в уверениях, что никогда не получал прежде такого удовольствия — и все. Впрочем, вспомнил Пендрагон, завтра ему предстоял не очередной ужин, а бал. Обязательные танцы, томные девицы с их взглядами из-под ресниц — жалкая пародия на Мерлина! — и жадно наблюдающие мамаши, няньки, опекунши и компаньонки, сборище гарпий, следящих, на кого же поведется сын Утера Пендрагона. Как же, выгодная партия, да еще и отец обласкан королем…

_«Я хочу, чтобы ты знал еще одно. Мы оба понимаем, зачем твой отец привез тебя в столицу. Ты наследник Утера и обязан подчиниться ему. Только постарайся, чтобы твоя будущая жена была хоть немного похожа на нашу Моргану или леди Нимуэ. Уверяю, ты возненавидишь одну из тех добродетельных девиц, которые только и умеют, что вышивать соловьев и перепелок. Ты же обещаешь, что когда ты привезешь ее в Девоншир и введешь хозяйкой в свой дом, запретишь ей трогать восточное крыло?..»_  
Растирая лицо руками и смаргивая почти высохшие слезы, Артур не смог удержаться от того, чтобы все же не назвать Мерлина по привычке идиотом. И заодно подумал, что тот несколько опоздал с советом. Судя по частым визитам лорда Олафа со своей дочерью, Утер давно решил, какую именно партию составит его сын. А пока давал время нагуляться, понятия не имея, что Артуру не нужны ни куртизанки, ни благородные девицы, принятые ко двору. И если раньше, живя ожиданием встречи с Мерлином, Артур оставался равнодушным ко всем леди и не леди, включая Вивиан, то теперь он задумался над словами любовника. Мерлин был прав. Отец хотел женить Артура, считая, что брак поможет остепениться. Кроме того, Утер, как и все главы аристократических семей, переживал за продолжение рода. А леди Вивиан, при всех своих недостатках и полном равнодушии к Артуру, славилась разумностью, насколько она вообще могла ей славиться без риска быть осужденной светом.

Артур поднялся на ноги, осторожно сложил письмо и убрал его в карман. Завтра он ангажирует Вивиан на весь вечер. Мерлина нет, Лондон, еще утром восхищавший, теперь оказался ненавистен ему. А значит — нужно быстрее отбыть повинность, прикинуться очарованным белыми косами и тонкой талией и испросить руки. В том, что ему не откажут — вне зависимости от того, насколько Артур нравится самой Вивиан — он был уверен.

И тогда он начнет ждать: недели, месяцы — сколько потребуется, пока Мерлин не вернется в Британию. Или пока у Артура не появится предлог уехать на континент.

~*~

Бал определенно удался, Артур даже слегка удивился — насколько. Самым поразительным было то, что, чувствуя себя вымороженным изнутри, он смог вести себя ровно так, как от него и ожидали. Смеяться, пить вино, шутить, обмениваться двусмысленностями с другими молодыми наследниками состояний и титулов. Несмотря на то, что темы — как официальные, про колонии и торговлю, так и те, что обсуждались вполголоса — скажем, о происхождении королевы Шарлотты и спорах, так ли черно ее лицо, чтобы дозволено было обвинить ее мать в непозволительной связи, — приелись Артуру еще в первые недели при дворе. Но он с улыбкой уверял, что королева, разумеется, просто слегка смугла, и рассуждал о судах, строящихся в родном Девоншире.

Как только начались танцы, он поспешил раскланяться и отправился искать Вивиан. Дочь лорда Олафа стояла не одна, напротив, вокруг нее собралась толпа поклонников, разной степени знатности и искушенности. Артур равнодушно отметил про себя, что отец подобрал ему достойную невесту — красивую, знатную и не совсем идиотку.  
Поприветствовав кавалеров Вивиан, он весьма решительно отвесил ей поклон и пригласил на ближайший танец. Девушка обмахнулась веером, стрельнула глазами и дала свое согласие, с явным удовольствием слушая возмущенный хор собравшихся вокруг нее мужчин. И честно оттанцевала с Артуром почти все танцы.

— Думаю, наши отцы будут довольны, — сказала Вивиан, когда Пендрагон галантно принес ей лимонада.

— Уверен. Я вряд ли ошибусь, если скажу, что завтра же о нас пойдут слухи, — заметил Артур, мечтая больше никогда в жизни не слышать музыку.

— Они уже пошли. Леди Уистлер крайне огорчена, она была уверена, что ты очарован ее Элизабет.

— Как и сэр Пенкрофт, он явно надеялся на твою взаимность.

— Безмозглый франт, — фыркнула Вивиан, резко закрывая веер.

— А Элизабет любит поговорить о своей вышивке, — усмехнулся Артур. — Вивиан, сколько я должен за тобой ухаживать, чтобы ты согласился выйти за меня замуж?

— Смотря, как ты собираешься себя вести, милорд, — спокойно ответила девушка.

— Артур, — жестко перебил ее Пендрагон. — Не зови меня милордом.

Вивиан молча окинула его взглядом, и по ее губам скользнула тень улыбки.

— Служанка?.. А впрочем, мне неинтересно. Зависит от того, как именно ты собираешься ухаживать — если пылко и страстно, то вполне хватит нескольких недель, если скромно и терпеливо — не меньше двух месяцев, в противном случае, нас заподозрят в связи.

— Я учту, — кивнул Артур. — Разумеется, твоя репутация не пострадает.

Принимая через месяц поздравления с помолвкой, Пендрагон думал только о том, каким будет ответ Мерлина на его последнее письмо.

~*~

Дни летели быстро — в их лондонском доме стоял шум и гам, шла подготовка сразу к двум свадьбам. Сначала должна была выйти замуж Моргана (Генри прибыл в Лондон и активно помогал устраивать их брак, из-за чего его сын, Мордред, болтался по дому, изводя Артура непонятными взглядами и общей молчаливостью), а затем шел их с Вивиан черед. Разумеется, подготовкой в основном занималась невеста и опекавшая ее тетушка, но и Артур то и дело оказывался втянут в длинные бессмысленные разговоры, посвященные меню или ткани на платье. Вивиан раздражалась, под глазами у нее залегли синяки, а однажды Артуру пришлось удерживать ее за руки, когда обозленная модисткой девушка принялась швыряться в ту катушками с нитками. После этого эпизода Пендрагон бессильно захотел вернуться на несколько месяцев назад, в родной замок, к перепалкам с Мерлином, который, даже будучи не в духе, ничем не кидался. Но приходилось приказывать принести леди чая, модистке совать несколько монет, а самому делать глоток бренди.

Постепенно проблемы решались, Вивиан становилась похожа на уравновешенную леди, Моргана ласточкой летала по дому, а Мордред раз за разом обыгрывал Артура в шахматы. Впрочем, по большей части, Пендрагон проводил время с отцом, который наконец перестал считать сына безголовым юнцом и уделял больше внимания. Утер посвящал его в дела семьи, показывая счета, ранее скрываемые от Артура, говорил о связях, заставлял читать бухгалтерские книги — и тот недоумевал, пока не понял, в чем дело. Отец не собирался возвращаться в Девоншир, его вполне устраивала жизнь в столице, в окружении прежних друзей. Теперь, когда он не сомневался, что виги сломлены окончательно и торжество торизма не за горами, Утер желал остаться там, где и было ему место — по положению и склонности. А Артуру, женившись, предстояло вернуться в Девоншир полновластным хозяином и начать управлять поместьем самостоятельно.

«Король Артур», — заранее смеялась Моргана, намазывая по утрам джем на тост и тут же откладывая его в сторону, вспомнив об узком в талии свадебном платье. Артур не огрызался в ответ, хотя невинная шутка возвращала его мыслями к Мерлину. Первоначальная злость давно прошла, сменившись горькой смесью из тоски и нежности.

После того, первого письма, Артур получил еще два. Одно было совсем коротким, Мерлин явно писал его наспех, не успев получить ответ на предыдущее. Он говорил о том, что все окончательно решено, дела улажены и на континенте отец планирует пробыть не менее полугода, после чего к зиме вернется в Британию. Второе пришло уже из Франции, Мерлин рассказывал о доме Саффолков там, о местной аристократии, делился впечатлениями о путешествии через Ла-Манш, но это, при всем беспокойстве Артура за него, интересовало Пендрагона постольку-поскольку. Гораздо важнее представлялись ему последние страницы, где Мерлин писал о своих ничуть не изменившихся чувствах, будучи неожиданно откровенен в описаниях терзающих его снов и фантазий — так, что у Артура пылали щеки, а некоторые куски он перечитывал снова и снова. И воистину индульгенцией стало спокойное одобрение Мерлином брака с леди Вивиан, которую он помнил еще по Девонширу.

Артур ощутил себя особенно счастливым, узнав, что самому Мерлину пока никакого бракосочетания не грозит. Граф Саффолк понимал, что сын еще слишком молод, да и у Джона, как выяснилось, жена ждала первенца, а опытные повитухи предрекали рождение мальчика. Так что Мерлину позволили вести себя как вздумается — в рамках дворянской чести, естественно. Артур только сейчас начал понимать, откуда в Мерлине бралась эта неожиданная едкость слов, плохо сочетавшаяся с его неуверенной улыбкой и детским взглядом. Знать, что по крови ты принадлежишь к одной из родовитейших семей Англии — и быть вынужденным жить на гроши, экономя на всем, нося дурно сшитую одежду, вращаться в обществе, где все де-факто ниже тебя по положению, а де-юре — задирают носы, увидев вытертую на локтях ткань. Неудивительно, что Мерлин так злился на Артура после первого разговора и записал его в когорту кичащихся деньгами и богатством аристократов. Думая об этом, Пендрагон мечтал вернуться в прошлое, отыскать себя самого и вдолбить себе, глупцу, что хватит дразнить и насмехаться, надо идти к Мерлину, пока еще есть время, обнимать, целовать, не тратить ни минуты зря… Но это были лишь бесплодные размышления, которым Артур предавался нечасто — выстраивание воздушных замков противоречило его натуре. Гораздо больше времени он проводил, прикидывая, получится ли уехать осенью во Францию, если Мерлин будет вынужден задержаться там, или нет.

Въезжая в начале июля в Девоншир вместе с Вивиан, две недели назад ставшей его законной супругой, Артур абсолютно точно знал ответ.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава семнадцатая**

  


  
_Мои мечты и чувства в сотый раз_  
Идут к тебе дорогой пилигрима,  
И, не смыкая утомленных глаз,  
Я вижу тьму, что и слепому зрима.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

Подъезжая к поместью, Артур грезил лишь об одном: завалиться в постель и проспать до обеда. От усталости ему не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, хотя за весь день ему удалось не так и много перехватить съестного. Зато теперь он напишет отцу, что на железном руднике по-прежнему все в порядке, рабочие выглядят сносно, управляющий, если и ворует, делает это с умом и понемногу — а значит, повода для беспокойства нет. Спешившись и отдав коня на попечение груму, Артур коротко помотал головой в ответ на услужливый вопрос Гарри, может ли тот услужить милорду, и поднялся к себе. Стягивая на ходу сюртук, Пендрагон не сразу заметил, что он в комнате не один.

— Вивиан?

Девушка поднялась на ноги и торопливо сделала весьма формальный реверанс.

— Артур, нам нужно поговорить.

— Думаю, разумнее будет сделать это завтра, — заметил тот, удивленно поднимая брови. — Ты приказала приготовить мне ванну?

— Подумала, что тебе захочется вымыться по возвращению, — ответила Вивиан, теребя в пальцах пояс халата, расшитого индийскими мотивами.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Артур и помедлил, ожидая, что жена встанет и уйдет. Его вообще поражало ее присутствие здесь — Вивиан никогда раньше не приходила в его спальню.

— Как обстоят дела с рудником?

— Прекрасно, я остался всем доволен, — нетерпеливо сказал Артур, начавший раздражаться из-за бессмысленного разговора.

— То есть, ты съездил, проверил его и исполнил тем самым свой долг как лорда этих земель и послушного сына? — неожиданно спросила Вивиан.

— Верно, — нахмурился Артур, переставая понимать, к чему клонит девушка.

— Замечательно, — резко дернула головой Вивиан. — А как насчет того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь для того, чтобы я могла исполнить свой? Как твоей жены и послушной дочери моего отца?

Пендрагон озадаченно посмотрел на нее и расхохотался, не в силах сдержаться, когда понял, что она имеет в виду. Стараясь быть хорошим хозяином, Артур то просиживал целыми днями в кабинете, листая бухгалтерские книги и советуясь с управляющим и старым Клеменсом, бывшим не только слугой, но и поверенным отца, то проводил дни в седле, объезжая свои владения и беседуя с людьми. За всеми этими делами он выпустил из виду, что пренебрегает главной своей обязанностью — зачать наследника. Первой брачной ночи у них с Вивиан так и не случилось — сразу после свадьбы они отъехали в поместье.

Артур не хотел проводить в столице ни одного лишнего дня, а по прибытии его так захватили обязанности, что о жене он толком и не вспоминал, порой даже удивлялся, встретив ее в коридоре или обнаружив сидящей напротив за обедом. Впрочем, насколько он мог судить по причитанию служанок, Вивиан не сидела, сложа руки, и оказалась умелой хозяйкой, не побоявшейся взяться за поместье и продолжавшей им заниматься с должным рвением. Артура вполне устраивало такое сосуществование. Вивиан, как выяснилось, нет — что было вполне оправданно. Юным женам вменялось в обязанность как можно быстрее исполнить свой долг и принести мужу наследника, а лучше нескольких, в противном случае начинали ходить слухи либо о раздорах в семье молодых, либо о бесплодии самой леди. Вивиан, видимо, оскорбляла мысль, что кто-то сочтет ее неспособной родить или ужиться с мужем, но зачать ребенка без участия Артура она не могла.

— Почему сегодня? — спросил отсмеявшийся Пендрагон, сделав вид, что не заметил мелькнувшую в темных глазах злость.

— Я слышала, ты собираешься в Плимут, откуда я знаю, сколько ты там пробудешь? И потом — не вижу разницы, когда. Уж лучше скорее, — закончила Вивиан, несколько растеряв свой запал.

— Ты права, — согласился Артур, проклиная про себя светские условности и негласные правила. Меньше всего на свете он желал сегодня провести ночь с неопытной девственницей, которой и являлась, без сомнения, его жена. С другой стороны — дело заключалось не в «сегодня» и не в неопытности Вивиан. Артура интересовала только одна постель, в восточном крыле, но она пустовала уже полгода, и когда он снова разделит ее с тем, кто действительно создан для него — неизвестно.

Вивиан кивнула и, не зная, как себя вести, нервно переплела пальцы. Артур вдруг проникся к ней сочувствием. В конце концов, неизвестно, что хуже — делить ложе с кем-то, отчаянно любя другого, или лечь с нелюбимым человеком не имея воспоминаний, как оно бывает по взаимности. Кроме того, няньки наверняка запугали Вивиан леденящими душу рассказами о брачной постели.

— Позволь, я все же вымоюсь, — сказал Артур, снимая рубашку. — А ты иди пока ложись.  
— Мне раздеться? — спросила Вивиан напряженно, но решительно.

— Это зависит от того, чего ты боишься больше: оказаться сразу обнаженной в моей постели или того момента, когда я стану снимать с тебя рубашку, — пожал плечами Артур, расстегивая брюки.

Вивиан кивнула — скорее сама себе, нежели мужу — и отправилась к кровати. Артур разделся окончательно, погрузился в теплую воду и усмехнулся про себя, услышав шорох ткани. Как и Мерлин, Вивиан предпочла раздеться сразу.

И, разумеется, стоило бы сейчас прогнать мысли о той ночи в жарко натопленной комнате и вымазанных в масле пальцах, но Артур, напротив, поддался воспоминаниям. Ему казалось, что снова темный зимний вечер, губы Мерлина сухие, а глаза красные от долгих слез, а сам он, чувствуя себя величайшим грешником и ни секундой не беспокоясь об этом, входит в тело Мерлина, сходя с ума от счастья и не веря в происходящее. Потому что даже замирая от боли, тот продолжал шептать, как он любит Артура.

А вот Вивиан, конечно, не шептала. Она сначала цеплялась пальцами за плечи мужа, слишком сильно, скованная страхом и болью, и немного расслабилась позже, когда Артур начал успокаивающе целовать ее лицо, шею, плечи. И Пендрагон подумал, как хорошо, что она не знает, кто владел его мыслями, пока он ласкал ее тело. Обнимая Вивиан, успокоившуюся, с высохшими слезами на глазах, Артур не чувствовал себя предателем.

Лишь устало вспоминал лицо Мерлина, его голос, манеру двигаться — наглядно убедившись, что связь между ними не имеет ничего общего с плотским желанием, как ему порой думалось в особо черные минуты.

~*~

Через несколько недель пришла почта — одно письмо было от отца, где половину листов занимали советы по управлению землями пополам с сухими похвалами, а вторую — рассказ о жизни в столице. Утер писал несколько уклончиво, но Артур смог прочитать между строк самое главное — отец остался доволен своим пребыванием в Лондоне.

Удивил Артура только один эпизод, где отец говорил, что встретил в опере леди Нимуэ. Несмотря на привычно ядовитые слова, Артур почувствовал, что за ними стоит что-то еще — и впервые задумался о причинах взаимной ненависти этих двоих. Вспомнились и старые слова Мерлина, который говорил, что Моргана и Моргауза считают, что между их родителями когда-то был роман. Но, в общем, Артура все это не интересовало. Перечитав еще раз «деловую» часть письма с наставлениями и пометив себе, чему стоит уделить особое внимание, он взялся за письмо капитана Керрэма, с которым познакомился совсем недавно. Тот выражал свое счастье от заведенного приятельства и уведомлял о том, что его корабль направится к берегам Франции незадолго до наступления Рождества, и если планы милорда не изменились, то Керрэм будет рад принять их с леди Вивиан на борт.

Артур улыбнулся, вскочил на ноги, несдержанно прошелся по кабинету туда и обратно, предвкушая встречу и кусая губы, чтобы не рассмеяться как влюбленный мальчишка — которым он, собственно, все еще и продолжал быть. Несмотря на титул, жену и тысячи акров земли, отданные в полновластное распоряжение.

Успокоившись, он вернулся за стол, поглаживая последнее, пока еще нераспечатанное письмо с выученным наизусть гербом на печати, которое было, безусловно, лучшим подарком к вот-вот должному случиться дню рождения. Артур вздохнул, прикрывая глаза и усмиряя бешено стучащее сердце, и отложил его в сторону. Это письмо он будет читать вечером. Возьмет вина, растопит камин в спальне Катрины, усядется на пол, прислонившись спиной к их постели и будет читать. И перечитывать, снова и снова, пока строчки не заполнят сердце, сплетаясь с уже живущими там — порой смешными до слез, порой — возбуждающими до спешно расстегиваемых брюк. Из Мерлина бы вышел неплохой романист.

Артур опять погладил шероховатую бумагу, сдаваясь и пряча письмо в карман, и переключился на дела, занимая голову грядущим урожаем. После ужина, перекинувшись буквально парой слов с Вивиан (та не расстроилась, она вполне могла и сама с собой разговаривать, от Артура же требовалось время от времени согласно кивать), Пендрагон поспешил в восточное крыло, заранее поставив жену в известность, что сегодня она точно может его не ждать. И будь он хоть немного ей увлечен, его бы весьма задело равнодушное согласие в ответ. Но Артура уже целиком поглотили мысли о Мерлине, и до чувств Вивиан ему было мало дела.

Камин разгорелся быстро. Несмотря на то, что стояла середина августа, и комната оставалась теплой, Пендрагон каждый раз растапливал его, просто потому, что так было нужно. Артур не покидала уверенность, что Мерлин мерз бы даже в такую погоду. Выдергивая зубами неплотно сидящую пробку в бутылке и делая первый глоток, Пендрагон уселся на пол, положив локоть на постель. Затем, отставив бутылку в сторону, достал письмо, осторожно вскрывая его. Исписанные листы сами легли в руки, Артур поспешил расправить их и принялся читать.

_«На днях я принял решение тебя разлюбить, мой милорд. Очередная ночь — о нет, не проси описывать ее! — измотала и расстроила меня, ведь проснувшись, я привычно обнаружил, что тебя все еще нет рядом. Я всегда знал, что слову южан верить нельзя, а ты — самый лживый из них, мой несносный девонширец. Где обещанная тобой встреча? Сколько еще прикажешь мне тосковать вдали от тебя, скучая по твоей ужасной привычке перебивать меня поцелуями и смущать смелыми речами? Или все твое внимание поглощено прекрасными глазами леди Вивиан? Я не хочу думать, как ты обнимаешь ее каждую ночь, и страшно завидую ей, и даже почти ненавижу тебя — а может быть, себя, никак не могу разобраться»._

Артур, не выдержав, расхохотался, зная, что именно этой реакции Мерлин и добивался. Нет, Пендрагон понимал, что в шутках любовника есть нотки правды, но после первых писем Мерлин избрал вот такой тон, напоминавший их вечные перепалки. И Артур был ему благодарен, он словно вновь переносился в долгие зимние вечера, и чувствовал пальцы Мерлина в своих волосах.

_«Французы все больше поражают меня. Их речи очень вольные, они увлечены странными идеями, излишне смелыми на мой вкус. Представляешь, они поговаривают, что страна вполне может обойтись без монарха, что люди должны быть уравнены в правах — в их речах нет нашего милого английского здравомыслия. Уверен, ты бы сцепился с первым же из них — хотя, ты бы вызвал кого-нибудь на дуэль до того, как твой возможный оппонент открыл рот. Я, увы, совершенно не понимаю местную моду, и если тебя разочаровало франтовство лондонцев, то я не менее поражен костюмами местных месье. Эти похожи не на жеманных юношей, они вылитые барышни — если представить, что кто-нибудь из наших соотечественниц нацепит на себя столько кружев и обольется духами. И как же мне не хватает Девоншира и твоих простых одежд, столь строгих с виду и удобных для избавления от них»._

Артур сделал еще пару глотков, щурясь и пытаясь прогнать с лица улыбку. Удобных… Мерлин, видимо, обладал очень короткой памятью, если не помнил, сколько они оба гневили Господа сквернословием, ругая портных и модисток, с их мелкими пуговицами на брюках и завязками на рубашках. Или же Мерлин рассуждал об удобстве, имея возможность сравнить?.. Артур почувствовал было, как его заполняет гнев, а в голове возникают образы развратных французских девиц и кавалеров, увлеченных острыми скулами и темными губами его Мерлина, но разум возобладал, подсказывая, что тот бы никогда не дал повода для ревности — сколько бы не дразнил.

_«Ты немало смутил меня, мой Артур, своим последним письмом. Стыдно сказать, сколько раз я перечитал его и, должен отметить, дядя был абсолютно прав, выговаривая тебе на занятиях — ты умеешь связно и ярко выражать свои мысли, если тебе того хочется. Твои фантазии, милорд, высоко бы оценили здешние распутные аристократы, но, конечно, я никогда не поделюсь с ними богатством истинно английского разума, могущего представить такое. Я провел немало приятных минут, мой милорд, думая о тебе и вспоминая отрывки из твоего письма. Разумеется, я грешил в тот момент, как, я знаю, грешишь ты, предаваясь мыслям обо мне. Но, боюсь, я становлюсь все менее богобоязненным, и мне теперь смешны некоторые наши с тобой разговоры… смешны, но я бы с удовольствием вернулся в те времена. Впрочем, полно об этом, я должен тебе отомстить за мой нарушенный покой. И все же расскажу, что снилось мне этой ночью…»_

И Мерлину совершенно определенно удалась месть, судя по тому, как быстро стали тесны брюки Артура. Допивая уже после случившегося короткого удовольствия вино и принимаясь мысленно составлять ответ, Пендрагон чувствовал себя вполне счастливым. Он решил пока не упоминать о своем возможном приезде, боясь сглазить. Поэтому написанное утром письмо было, как обычно, смесью рассказов о жизни в Девоншире и поддразниваниями уже со стороны Артура. Отправив послание, он опять погрузился с головой в управление поместьем, почти не заметив наступления собственного девятнадцатилетия, лишь машинально осознав, что теперь он снова на два года старше Мерлина — тому сравнялось семнадцать около месяца назад.

Толком разобраться с делами получилось к наступлению октября. Вымотавшийся Артур смог вздохнуть спокойно и уже собирался написать капитану Керрэму, подтверждая, что он все еще собирается на континент, но не успел. За очередным ужином Вивиан сказала, что ждет ребенка, а вернувшийся из Лондона Гаюс добавил, что в ее изменившемся положении ни о какой поездке во Францию и речи идти не может. Бросить беременную жену одну Артур тоже было нельзя — несмотря на пришедшее на следующий день от Морганы письмо, где она писала, что наконец встретилась с Саффолками, но в недобрую пору: Мерлина незадолго до того вызвали на дуэль, и он оказался тяжело ранен, но все же сумел выжить. А Генри приложил все усилия, чтобы после выздоровления Мерлина не осудили, и сын Саффолка отделался штрафом.

Запечатывая ответ сестре фамильным гербом и приказывая подать бренди, Артуру показалось, что цена, которую он платил за свои чувства, иногда была непомерна высока. Титул воспринимался им уже не только как повод для гордости, но и как тяжкое бремя. И если выглядывающий год назад из окна мальчишка знал толком лишь слово «хочу», новый Артур — хозяин, лорд и муж — учился жить со словом «должен».


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава восемнадцатая**

  
_Ты от меня не можешь ускользнуть._  
Моим ты будешь до последних дней.  
С любовью связан жизненный мой путь,  
И кончиться он должен вместе с ней.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

Он проснулся к вечеру, проведя ночь с бутылкой бренди и исписав не один лист. Наскоро умывшись и морщась от любого неосторожного движения (голова болела зверски), Артур оделся, не став звать на помощь слугу, и отправился в свой кабинет. Следовало перечитать написанное ночью и, видимо, переписать заново. Но на столе письма не оказалось, зато в кресле обнаружилась Вивиан, замотанная в ярко-красную шерстяную шаль.

— Я запечатала и велела отправить, — сказала она, заметив растерянный взгляд мужа.

— А перед этим, видимо, прочла? — жестко усмехнулся Артур, медленно осознавая, что произошло.

— Да. Я должна была знать, по кому ты так страдаешь, — сухо ответила Вивиан.

— И..? — Артур уселся на стол, пристально глядя на жену.

— Теперь я уверена, что у нашего ребенка вряд ли будут незаконнорожденные братья и сестры, — сказала Вивиан, зябко кутаясь в шаль, и отвела в сторону взгляд, плотно сжав губы.

Артур кивнул, чувствуя, что похмелье как рукой сняло.

— Я рад, что мы все выяснили, — ответил он. — Но, Вивиан…

Девушка вздрогнула, насторожившись.

— Первый и последний раз ты вмешиваешься в мои дела, — очень спокойно сказал Артур. — Меня полностью устраивает наш брак, не заставляй сменить мнение о нем.

Вивиан, встала, поправляя шаль, и подошла к Артуру.

— Я приношу свои извинения, _милорд_ , — сказала она, выпрямляясь и сжимая концы шали так, что пальцы совершенно побелели.

Артур протянул руку, скользнув ладонью вниз по шее жены, и почувствовал, как Вивиан снова вздрогнула.

— Не смей лезть в это, — предупредил Пендрагон.

— Он мужчина! — прошипела девушка, все же теряя самообладание.

— И когда он приедет погостить в мой дом, ты будешь улыбаться и надевать свои лучшие платья, — жестко сказал Артур. — Вивиан, роди мне сына, и я даю слово, что ты не будешь ограничена ни в чем. Ты будешь вольна распоряжаться собой, как вздумается — при условии, что честь рода не будет под угрозой и ты не понесешь от другого. Это честная сделка, _моя леди_.

Вивиан молча проследила за мужем, поцеловавшим тыльную сторону ее ладони, и, сглотнув, кивнула.

— Мы договорились, Артур.

Убедившись, что за женой закрылась дверь, Пендрагон вернулся к письменному столу и достал чистый лист. Он смутно помнил вчерашнее письмо, но явно следовало написать еще одно. Хотя бы для того, чтобы извиниться за первое, где он, кажется, то осыпал Мерлина оскорблениями, то умолял никогда больше не подставляться под чужую шпагу.

~*~

Ответ на оба письма пришел незадолго до Рождества. Дом как раз начала охватывать предпраздничная лихорадка, Вивиан гоняла прислугу, и Артуру иногда приходилось под давлением Гаюса брать кое-какие домашние вопросы на себя, пока молодая хозяйка не заработала себе нервный срыв. Уклонившись от составления списка гостей и спрятавшись в кабинете, Артур вскрыл конверт. Письмо разительно отличалось от тех, которые он привык получать от Мерлина. Ни шуток, ни поддразниваний — ничего. Лишь усталый рассказ о дурацкой дуэли, из-за перебравшей с шампанским леди и взревновавшего ее давнего ухажера.

Мерлин неожиданно спокойно описал саму драку, признал, что был не слишком хорош, но умудрился дважды ранить своего противника — впрочем, и его ранили так же дважды. Пострадало плечо, из-за чего Мерлин так долго не мог написать ответа, и живот — вот эта рана и вызвала особые опасения у лекаря. Но все обошлось, и теперь он шел на поправку и просил милорда не беспокоиться о нем, а лучше уделить внимание беременной жене.

Впрочем, на упоминании о Вивиан письмо не заканчивалось. Мерлин неохотно рассказывал о недавнем разговоре с отцом. Тот получил весточку от герцога Норфолка, весьма привязанного к нему, и новости пришли неутешительными. Король все решительнее забирал власть в свои руки, давая понять подданным, что старая эра кончилась. Видеть семью графа Саффолка при своем дворе и даже просто на территории Британии он не желал. Как выяснилось, Его Величеству очень запали в душу сказанные когда-то дедом слова о политических убеждениях сэра Балинора и его семьи. И хотя виги еще не потеряли власть окончательно, Саффолки вернуться не могли.

_«…и если совсем недавно я думал, что мы сможем вернуться, как только я окончательно поправлюсь, то теперь я боюсь загадывать, сколько продлится мое пребывание здесь. Беда еще в том, что в родную Англию тянет лишь меня и Элизабет, жену Джона. Лиззи должна родить через два месяца и заранее огорчена, что ее первенец появится на неродной земле. А я… я уже не знаю, Артур. Дни проходят, а за окном все еще слышна французская речь. И наша служанка, Мари, вчера случайно смахнула на пол моего пони. Мать обещала отдать склеить его, но это будет уже не то. Мой милорд, я все еще люблю тебя, но иногда думаю, что лучше бы, право, не любил…»_

Артур отложил письмо в сторону, чувствуя, что еще немного — и он точно совершит какую-нибудь глупость. Виски ломило, а от отчаяния, пропитавшего письмо Мерлина, хотелось выть. Покинув кабинет, Пендрагон отправился к себе и плотно запер дверь спальни. Ключ сначала не хотел поворачиваться, отпирая замок секретера, но поддался, не иначе как испугавшись угроз Артура. Выдернув ящик — едва ли не с хрустом — он вытащил оттуда платок, не тревожимый уже несколько месяцев, и крепко сжал в ладони.

Но успокоиться не удавалось. Ярость не желала отпускать, никакие молитвы не могли сдержать нрав, и лишь когда от нескольких сильных и бессмысленных ударов по стене на костяшках пальцев выступила кровь, Артур бессильно сел на кровать, опустив голову и не сдерживая злые слезы.

Отец всегда был прав. Он всего лишь глупый мальчишка, который не может справиться ни с чем. Обнимая подушку и утыкаясь в нее лицом, Артуру показалось, что и Мерлин прав. Иногда лучше не любить.

А на следующий день, хмурый и сосредоточенный, он выехал в Лондон, к отцу. Дав себе слово, что с этого момента не он будет подстраиваться под обстоятельства, а они под него.

~*~

Утер встретил сына радостно, но с примесью удивления. Отец в любом случае через две недели вернулся бы в Девоншир, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество с семьей — Моргана с мужем также собирались навестить родное поместье. Но Артур улыбнулся в ответ на расспросы, сказал, что соскучился по столице и выразил удовольствие от перспективы поужинать вечером в компании отца и тестя. Отправив приглашение сэру Олафу, Утер пригласил сына к себе — раз уж тот оказался в Лондоне, следовало спокойно поговорить о делах.

Артур с удовольствием поддержал тему. Как бы его не изматывал процесс управления землями, ему нравилось быть хозяином. Обсудив собранный урожай, добычу на приисках и вложения, Утер предложил сыну немного бренди и принялся пересказывать новости.

Некоторые из них оказались весьма занятны, но Артур большую часть пропускал мимо ушей, не в силах улавливать подробности очередной тонкой интриги, успеха новой пьесы и разговоров о перестраиваемом для королевы Шарлотты дворце, купленном Его Величеством у Шеффилда. Он слишком беспокоился о собственном предприятии. И все же Артур внимательно слушал, выжидая удобного момента и — дождался. Отец заговорил о политике и о вновь возрожденном клубе, куда входили Олаф, Байярд и многие другие представители знатных семейств.

— А как же сэр Балинор? — осведомился Артур.

— Этот виг? — нахмурился отец. — Пусть остается во Франции. Его Величество того же мнения.

— Разве наш король не может переменить его? — спросил Артур, сделав глоток и придвинув кресло поближе к растопленному камину.

— Но не станет. Артур, к чему ты заговорил о Балиноре?

В проницательности отца Пендрагон никогда и не сомневался.

— Я слышал, герцог Норфолк крайне опечален разлукой с семьей графа Саффолка, но его влияние сейчас сильно ослабло — ненадолго, как ты понимаешь.

— Не припомню излишней сентиментальности за его светлостью. — заметил Утер.

— Это не сентиментальность. Сэра Балинора с герцогом связывают весьма тесные деловые отношения, которые страдают от длительного пребывания Саффолка за границей.

— Вот как, — задумчиво сказал Утер.

— Да. Я подумал, твоего влияния — как и твоих друзей — вполне хватит на пересмотр мнения Его Величества о сэре Балиноре. А иметь в должниках герцога Норфолка… — Артур слегка прищурился и улыбнулся.

Отец медленно кивнул и отставил стакан в сторону.

— Думаю, ты прав, сын, — сказал он. — Как удачно, что сегодня у нас будет Олаф. Ему должна понравиться эта идея. Норфолк… да, это действительно крайне удачно.  
Артур с удовольствием допил бренди, перекатив его перед глотком на языке для лучшего вкуса. А вечером изо всех сил старался быть образцовым сыном и зятем, послушно рассказывая, как расцвела Вивиан и как он тоскует по ней даже в столь недолгой разлуке.

~*~

Рождественские дни пролетели быстро — Артур опять поглотили дела и заботы, из которых его ненадолго вырвал приезд Морганы с мужем и приемным сыном. Сестра изменилась, окончательно превратившись в женщину. Впрочем, сама она уверяла, что Артур тоже ничуть не похож на прежнего мальчишку. Пендрагон едва не откусил себе язык, стараясь сдержаться и не начать расспрашивать Моргану о Мерлине. Но та и сама быстро перешла к нему, закончив описывать французские моды и развлечения. По ее словам выходило, что Мерлину пошло на пользу усыновление лордом Саффолком. Тот был любящим отцом семейства, а леди Хунис оказалась очаровательнейшей женщиной. Понравился Моргане и наследник Саффолков, Джон — по ее мнению, он напоминал Мерлина. Сам же Мерлин сильно вырос, вытянулся вверх, но остался таким же худым и неловким. Моргана со смехом рассказала, как он смахнул очередную вазу во время ее визита к Саффолкам.

— Я как раз поведала, каким идиотом ты выглядел во время подготовки к свадьбе, — беря себе кусочек пирога, проговорила Моргана. — И он возьми и урони ее, а леди Хунис ничего не сказала, только попросила служанку убрать.

Артур замер, почувствовав, как начало стучать сердце от ее слов. Хотя Мерлин, с его неловкостью, мог свалить вазу и просто так, но… Но это было так важно и нужно услышать, поверить, что его все еще любят там — в этой Франции.

— Если ты съешь еще немного, Генри потеряет к тебе интерес и примется ходить к куртизанкам, — съязвил Пендрагон, пытаясь прийти в себя. И внезапно зашелся в приступе острой тоски по запаху кожи и волос Мерлина, следом за которой пришла паника — Артуру вдруг показалось, что он не помнит, что память уже не хранит так строго и точно, как раньше, черты лица и звук голоса Мерлина.

Моргана тем временем принялась бурно спорить, защищая своего Генри, а потом переключилась на рассказ о Гвен и Ланселоте. Артур кивал, слушая, как именно бывший наставник по фехтованию Наддлтонов просил руки Гвеневеры, и ему думалось, что тот срыв несколько недель назад и накатившая на него слабость, почти неверие — все это полнейшая глупость. Робинзон Крузо провел на безлюдном острове не один год, не теряя веру в то, что он вернется в родные земли. Неужели он, Артур, не сможет подождать еще немного? И Мерлин тоже справится. Артуру ли не знать, какая внутренняя сила прячется за рассеянными улыбками и вечно затуманенными глазами.

Так что, тепло улыбнувшись сестре, раскрасневшейся, бурно жестикулирующей — переставшей быть похожей на строгую и красивую графиню Ле Фей, он подумал, что все должно получиться.

Остаток вечера прошел совершенно по-домашнему, Вивиан, блестя глазами, все расспрашивала и расспрашивала Моргану о французском дворе, пока мужчины, сдавшись, не оставили дам одних. Артур немного побеседовал с Генри, выведав у него подробности дуэли, и еще раз сердечно поблагодарил за помощь младшему Саффолку. Но зять благодарностей не принял, возразив, что Мерлин был невиновен и только кодекс чести дворянина вынудил его принять вызов. И то — Саффолк до последнего предлагал решить дело мирно и был согласен простить оскорбления. Артур слушал, качая головой, и мысленно воздавал сам себе хвалу, что в свое время заставлял Мерлина раз за разом отрабатывать приёмы в фехтовальном зале.

А когда все разошлись по комнатам, Артур отправился в спальню Катрины, где не был с октября. Слова лились сами, теперь уже Пендрагон не боялся ни сглаза, ни судьбы. Его не оставляла уверенность, что в этот раз он добьется своего. Увидит Мерлина и вернет его себе.

_«… так что вашей семье позволят вернуться в Британию. Думаю, в марте вы уже сможете въехать в страну. Я не смогу вырваться из Девоншира сразу — Гаюс говорит, Вивиан рожать в мае, а последние месяцы самые тяжелые. Но уже в июне я буду в Лондоне, даже если на нас опять обрушатся все бедствия мира, Британия снова ввяжется в войну, а в Девоншире начнется землетрясение. Мерлин, обещай мне не делать глупостей. Пять месяцев. Двадцать недель. И я снова буду водить губами по твоей шее и сходить с ума, что ты — рядом. А ты станешь то сопротивляться, то наоборот, притягивать меня к себе, как делал раньше. И мы повторим нашу последнюю ночь, я буду любить тебя, пока ты не забудешь, как тебя зовут, пока я не забуду — кто я сам. Я хочу, чтобы ты сорвал голос во время моих ласк, чтобы ты не мог потом подняться с постели — от неги и слабости во всем теле. А потом мы будем разговаривать — сутки, двое, трое — пока я не услышу от тебя о каждой минуте, проведенной в этой чертовой Франции, пока я сам не покаюсь в каждом миге, занятом мыслями не о тебе. И ты отпустишь мне этот грех, я знаю. Я с радостью приму любую епитимью, я стану молиться — шепча тебе все слова любви, которые я знаю._  
Двадцать недель, Мерлин.  
Это немного».

Въезжая в Лондон с женой и сыном в начале июня, Артур думал, что солгал Мерлину. Эти двадцать недель были самыми долгими в его жизни — несмотря даже на хлопоты, связанные с рождением первенца и подготовкой к сезону в столице.

Но эту ложь он тоже отказывался считать грехом — как и радость от предстоящей встречи. Из полученной от отца записки он знал наверняка, что граф Саффолк с семьей уже в столице и снова принят ко двору.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава девятнадцатая**

  
_Мне показалось, что была зима,_  
Когда тебя не видел я, мой друг.  
Какой мороз стоял, какая тьма,  
Какой пустой декабрь царил вокруг!  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

Бал у леди Четэм обещал быть событием, и лондонская знать всеми правдами и неправдами пыталась получить приглашение. Артур мог не переживать, Пендрагонов пригласили в числе первых, чем была невероятно польщена Вивиан, обожавшая подобные развлечения. В этом отношении материнство нисколько ее не изменило. Самому же Артуру было мало дела до шелков и сплетен, но он ждал вечера с не меньшим нетерпением, нежели Вивиан. Он еще утром получил записку от Мерлина, где тот уточнял, посетит ли Артур прием, и сообщал, что сам будет там обязательно. Пендрагон моментально почувствовал себя нетерпеливым мальчишкой, и жалкие несколько часов, отделявшие его от встречи с Мерлином, тянулись, по его ощущениям, гораздо дольше прошедших полутора лет.

— Мы приедем чересчур рано, — недовольно сказала Вивиан, поправив ожерелье и разгладив платье на груди.

Артур с одобрением посмотрел на жену, пропустив мимо ушей привычное ворчание — безусловно, та была хороша в новом платье и эта прическа ей очень шла. Вивиан вообще похорошела после рождения сына: грудь округлилась, сама она стала несколько спокойнее, а сочетание по-детски невинного лица и насмешливых умных глаз горячило кровь не хуже шотландского виски. Пендрагон довольно улыбнулся и приказал Лоджему трогать. У Артура было прекрасное настроение — у него один из лучших выездов в Лондоне и, без сомнения, самая красивая жена. А если вспомнить, что еще немного и…

— Никто не приезжает к назначенному времени, — продолжала зудеть Вивиан.

— Мы опаздываем минимум на сорок минут, — отозвался Артур, пытаясь представить, как будет выглядеть Мерлин. Моргана говорила, он вырос, но насколько? А вдруг он теперь выше самого Артура?

— Твоего Саффолка там еще не будет, — сказала Вивиан, принимаясь обмахиваться веером.

— Я сейчас прикажу остановить карету, и ты пойдешь к леди Четэм пешком, — предупредил Артур, мечтательно улыбаясь.

— Я пожалуюсь отцу, и про твою жестокость напишут в газете, — пообещала его жена. — «Лорд А.П. заставил свою супругу, прекрасную В., добираться на вечер у леди Ч. пешком. Бедняжка стерла все ноги, но, будучи кротка, как овечка, не сказала ни слова своему тирану-мужу».

— И такого писаку стоило бы повесить за заведомую ложь, — рассмеялся Артур. — Как овечка! Вивиан, это не про тебя.

Пендрагон поцеловал жене руку и откинулся на подушки, желая добраться как можно быстрее.

Конечно, Вивиан оказалась права, и гостиная наполовину пустовала. С другой стороны, Артур не любил сразу попадать в шумные сборища, поэтому сейчас получал некоторое удовольствие от неспешной беседы в кругу джентльменов. Темой разговора стали спитфилдские ткачи — несмотря на то, что их борьба за права шла уже третий год, аристократия не уставала обсуждать рабочих. Знать все время разбивалась на два лагеря, где одни сочувствовали, а вторые негодовали, причем большинство постоянно меняло сторону. Стоило прослышать об очередном нападении рабочих на машины и разгроме мануфактуры, как высший свет принимался осуждать «невежественных ублюдков», а когда доходили слухи об умирающих прямо за станками мальчишек-подростков, общество начинало резко осуждать уже предпринимателей.

Артур держал нейтралитет. Официально его семья не занималась никаким производством, но через подставных лиц Утер владел несколькими мануфактурами, признавая эту деятельность перспективной. Пендрагон знал, что отец очень жестко контролирует все происходящее и никаких зверств не допускает — да и волнений его рабочие отродясь не устраивали. Посему бурное обсуждение вызывало у него скорее улыбку, нежели какие-либо иные эмоции. И даже навязчивый виконт Пенкрофт, давний поклонник Вивиан, безуспешно пытавшийся втереться в друзья к Артуру, почти его не раздражал.

В гостиную понемногу прибывали все новые и новые люди. Резко пахло французскими духами, шелест платьев заполнял все вокруг, а лакеи сновали по залу, едва успевая выполнять поручения хозяйки вечера. Артур весь извелся ожиданием, успев шепотом поругаться с Вивиан, когда заметил высокую фигуру сэра Балинора, который держал под руку изящного вида леди. А рядом с ними был Мерлин. Он стоял полубоком к Артуру, держа в руках перчатки матери, и что-то говорил молодому джентльмену рядом с собой, вероятно, тому самому брату Джону. Пендрагон замер, забыв, кажется, как дышать, пока не почувствовал острую боль в ноге — Вивиан весьма ощутимо наступила на нее каблуком.

— Ты не в борделе, а он не куртизанка, — прошипела она, зло обмахиваясь веером. — Если бы он был женщиной, все бы уже заметили твое внимание.

Артур лишь дернул ногой, высвобождая ее, и мельком глянул на жену.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, никто и…

— Я уже знаком с этим семейством, — оповестил подошедший виконт Пенкрофт, улыбаясь несколько шире, чем следовало. — Сейчас я вас представлю, — пообещал он и зашагал по направлению к Саффолкам.

Артур только выразительно закатил глаза в ответ на полный превосходства взгляд Вивиан. А потом забыл обо всём — к нему шел Мерлин. Непривычный, повзрослевший, действительно вытянувшийся (теперь они были одного роста), но главное изменение состояло не в этом. Неуловимая горделивость осанки, уверенность в движениях, даже небрежность — все это было новым и удивительно подходило Мерлину. Он будто снял с себя вместе с дурно сшитой одеждой все несвойственное его личности, навязанное Аредианом. И, Артур не мог этого не признать, Мерлин действительно был создан для шелка, батиста и дорогого сукна — во всех смыслах.

— Позвольте представить, — разливался подошедший вместе с Мерлином виконт. — Лорд Артур Пендрагон и его очаровательная жена…

— Рад приветствовать вас, леди Вивиан, — мягко сказал Мерлин, целуя протянутую Вивиан руку и поворачиваясь к Артуру.

— А это Джеймс Саффолк, младший сын…

— Мы знакомы, — резко отозвался Мерлин, окоротив Пенкрофта, и тот осекся под его взглядом. Артур с трудом сдержал усмешку, лишь слегка приподнял уголок рта. Новый Мерлин был полон сюрпризов.

— Артур, позволь я вас оставлю на минутку, я обещала обсудить с Луизой ее новую вышивку. Виконт, вы же проводите меня? — прощебетала Вивиан, беря Пенкрофта под локоть и поспешно уводя в сторону. Бросив вслед жене благодарный взгляд, Артур повернулся к Мерлину.

— Джеймс?..

— Меня зовут Мерлин, милорд, но ты всегда отличался короткой памятью, — наклонившись к Артуру, произнес младший Саффолк с ехидцей в голосе. И Пендрагон с трудом смог смирить порыв и не шагнуть вперед, запуская обе руки волосы Мерлина и ловя эти смеющиеся губы в поцелуе. Потому что, несмотря на другую одежду и новые повадки, сейчас на него смотрел его Мерлин.

— В отличие от тебя, — вежливо отозвался Артур. — Поразительно, как ты вспомнил Вивиан.

— Я смотрю, ты счастлив в браке, — в тон ему сказал Мерлин.

— Очень, — поднимая руку, сказал Пендрагон. — Прекрасная хозяйка, заботливая мать, верная жена — идеал. Я уж не говорю про ее очевидные достоинства — ты ведь заметил, как хороши ее глаза и губы, а уж фигура…

— Ты все такая же задница, милорд, — прервал его Мерлин, хмурясь и принимаясь смотреть в сторону.

— …и дом она ведет великолепно, — закончил Артур. — Надеюсь, ты приедешь погостить, чтобы оценить это лично.

Мерлин, сощурившись, взглянул на Пендрагона.

— А если я откажусь от столь любезного приглашения?

— Ну… — Артур пожевал губу, размышляя. — Возможно, мне придется тебя похитить. Пара крупных лакеев, неприятная для тебя поездка до Девоншира и пленение в одной из комнат в восточном крыле.

Мерлин дернулся, нервно облизнув губы, и Артур едва не застонал, узнавая этот жест, напомнивший о тысяче других, почти похороненных в памяти, но воскресающих вновь — здесь и сейчас.

— Это противозаконно, — негромко сказал Мерлин, даже не пытаясь скрыть возбужденный блеск в глазах.

— Я согласен рискнуть и стать преступником, — улыбнулся Артур, не в силах налюбоваться стоящим — наконец-то! — перед ним любовником.

— Не смотри на меня так, — внезапно выдохнул Мерлин, отворачиваясь и подзывая слугу, разносящего напитки.

— Как? — шепотом спросил Артур, отпивая немного модного нынче в свете шампанского.

— Как будто собираешься взять меня прямо здесь, — невозмутимо ответил Мерлин, и теперь пришла очередь Артура задыхаться от нахлынувшего желания.

— Пойдем, — позвал Пендрагон, ставя бокал на столик. — У леди Четэм прекрасный сад, где сейчас никого нет.

~*~

Они молчали, забредая все дальше и дальше, одурманенные то ли запахом рододендронов вперемешку с ранними розами, то ли физически ощутимым присутствием друг друга. Наконец, они отыскали беседку, где действительно не было никого. Впрочем, как и в самом саду: время парочек пока не пришло, обычно кавалеры вели своих дам «дышать воздухом», только изрядно выпив и натанцевавшись.

Мерлин прислонился спиной к резному столбику и замер, глядя на Артура, остановившегося в паре футов от него. Пендрагон не двигался. Он столько раз успел представить себе миг, когда наконец увидит Мерлина — и всегда в фантазиях ему виделись жадные поцелуи, грубые, до крови, и быстрые ласки. Артур был уверен, что сойдет с ума от одного осознания факта, что Мерлин — рядом, и что тот тоже сразу потянется к нему, ища объятий… А теперь Мерлин стоял, не делая ни малейшего движения навстречу, несмотря на сказанные в гостиной слова, и Артур вдруг испугался — неужели им все же не удалось сохранить то, что было между ними? Но Мерлин вздрогнул — из-за небольшого порыва ветра, и Артур, прежде чем понял, что делает, шагнул вперед, зарываясь пальцами в темные волосы и крепко обнимая худое тело. Руки Мерлина обвили его талию, а лицо он поспешил спрятать в шею к Артуру — как поступал раньше. Хотя сейчас ему пришлось для этого чуть сгорбиться. Пендрагон вздохнул, провел свободной ладонью по спине Мерлина, и закрыл глаза, устало думая, что нет, они все же дождались.

— Полтора года, — прошептал Мерлин ему в шею.

— Забудь, — приказал Артур, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Опять ты мной распоряжаешься, — фыркнул Мерлин, поднимая голову. Артур усмехнулся, дотронулся ладонью до щеки вновь обретенного любовника и погладил большим пальцем основание уха. Мерлин нетерпеливо нахмурился, явно ожидая поцелуя и недоумевая, почему же Артур до сих пор медлит? Их губы находились лишь в паре дюймов друг от друга.

— Милорд! — возмутился он спустя пару секунд, так и не дождавшись.

Пендрагон облизнулся, с удовлетворением заметив, как Мерлин опять вздрогнул — на сей раз не от холода.

— Ты же можешь сам? — поддразнил он его.

— Могу, — согласился Мерлин задумчиво. — Но… Артур, помнишь вечер у Наддлтонов? Когда ты поцеловал меня в первый раз?

— Моя память не настолько плоха, — доверительно прошептал Артур. — Помню.

— Ты был абсолютно прав тогда, — рассеянно признался Мерлин и улыбнулся. — Я действительно совсем не против тебе подчиняться.

И то, как покорно Мерлин раскрыл рот, впуская язык буквально рванувшегося к нему Артура, подтверждало правдивость его слов. Хотя это было последнее, о чем думал Пендрагон, сминая его губы своими, захлебываясь от пронзившего тела восторга и вжимая Мерлина в резной столбик беседки леди Четэм. Тот отвечал с не меньшим пылом, скользя руками по плечам и спине Артура, бесстыдно принимаясь тереться пахом о бедра любовника и начиная стонать его имя, стоило Пендрагону переключиться с губ на щеки, подбородок и шею.

— Разве можно? — полузадушено всхлипнул Мерлин, когда почувствовал, что Артур расстегивает ему брюки.

— Предпочитаешь ходить на балу с мокрым пятном? — отозвался тот, рывком оголяя ему бедра и закусывая губу — Мерлин решил оказать ответную любезность.

— Не хотелось бы, — признал весомость аргументов Саффолк и весь выгнулся, стоило руке Артура безошибочно найти искомое. — Но знай, ты совершенно беспринципен.

— Я покаюсь отцу Томасу, — пообещал Пендрагон, резкими движениями лаская плоть Мерлина, плотно прижатую к своей собственной.

— Опять лжешь, — хрипло выдохнул Мерлин, подаваясь бедрами вперед. — Господи, сколько же я ждал!

— Я думал, что сдохну, Мерлин, — признался Артур, снова то ли кусая, то ли целуя его.  
И от этого, а может, от просторечного грубого словечка, Мерлин дернулся последний раз, цепляясь за плечи любовника, и Артур сразу последовал за ним, подозревая, что дело не столько в умелости их ласк, сколько в долгом ожидании.

Они так и стояли, прижавшись друг к другу — Артур только лениво встряхнул испачканной рукой, забрызгивая близлежащие растения.

— Я сегодня без платка, осторожнее, мой милорд, — прошептал Мерлин, расслабленно позволяя любовнику ласкать губами свою шею и ключицы.

— Он ждет тебя в нашей спальне в Девоншире, — отозвался Артур, скользнув языком вверх и найдя все еще бешено стучащий пульс Мерлина.

— Ради тебя я готов снова его надеть, — рассмеялся Саффолк.

— Только его? — уточнил Артур, поднимая глаза.

— Как пожелаешь, мой милорд, — улыбнулся Мерлин.

— В таком случае — только, — пробормотал он и неожиданно крепко поцеловал любовника. — Нам нужно возвращаться.

Мерлин кивнул, неохотно поправляя белье и застегивая брюки. И сообщил Артуру, что завтра с самого утра отец с братом уезжают по делам, а мать планирует навестить свою знакомую леди, и если милорд не против…

Пендрагон ответил, что крайне польщен предложением составить компанию старому другу, и, убедившись, что их туалет в порядке, они принялись выбираться из замечательного сада леди Четэм.

~*~

Вернувшись в залу, Артур поспешил отыскать Вивиан.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он жене, уводя ее в сторону от снова собравшихся вокруг нее поклонников.

— Купишь мне изумруды, — ответила Вивиан, улыбаясь. — Те, индийские.

— Ты ужасно меркантильна, — рассмеялся Артур и, понизив голос, спросил: — Скажи, виконт Пенкрофт…

— Ох, ну конечно, нет, Артур! — возмутилась она, смеясь в ответ. — Ты только что оскорбил меня в дурновкусии. Нет, определенно, тебе следует загладить вину.

— Я куплю тебе изумруды, — целомудренно целуя жену в висок, пообещал Артур. — Хотя в них ты будешь похожа на дикарскую принцессу.

— Я введу новую моду, — пожала плечами Вивиан. — Поцелуй меня еще раз, на нас смотрит герцогиня Ричмонд. Старая карга жуткая сплетница. Я хочу, чтобы завтра все говорили, как мы себя неприлично вели — и оправдывали наше поведение молодостью и красотой.  
Артур послушно поцеловал, а на следующее утро, покинув дом, приказал Лоджему заехать к ювелиру, перед тем как отправиться к дому Саффолков.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава двадцатая**

  
  


  
_Меня неверным другом не зови._  
Как мог я изменить иль измениться?  
Моя душа, душа моей любви,  
В твоей груди, как мой залог, хранится.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

  
  
  
— Милорд у себя, позволите проводить? — спросил лакей, и Артур согласно кивнул, на ходу стягивая светлые перчатки.   
  
Мерлин оказался занят: быстро и деловито он давал поручения экономке, жалевшей, что не прихватила с собой бумагу и карандаш. Он торопливо кивнул Пендрагону, сделав знак располагаться, и продолжил говорить. Артур терпеливо принялся ждать, но, не зная чем заняться, стал бродить по кабинету. Наконец Мерлин закончил и отпустил экономку. Та ушла, прошелестев напоследок юбкой, а Мерлин повернулся к Артуру и, спустя пару секунд, спросил:  
  
— Что ты делаешь?   
  
Артур как раз захлопнул дверцу шкафчика и с большим интересом заглянул под стол.  
  
— О, ничего, граф, продолжайте. Я всего лишь ищу Мерлина. Быть может — там? — Пендрагон с воодушевлением отправился к стеллажу с книгами и заглянул за него.  
  
Мерлин расхохотался и подошел к задумчиво покусывающему губы Артуру.  
  
— Ты такой болван!  
  
— Я вызову вас на дуэль за оскорбление, — пригрозил Артур, обнимая подошедшего к нему Мерлина за талию. — Ты изменился.  
  
— И ты только сейчас это заметил? — улыбнулся тот, кладя руки на плечи Пендрагону. — Тебе не нравится?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Артур, разглядывая любовника. — Чем ты докажешь, что этот светский юноша и мой Мерлин — один человек?  
  
— Вероятно, у меня найдется несколько аргументов, — задумчиво проговорил Мерлин. — Достаточно веских, чтобы убедить тебя.  
  
Пальцы Саффолка скользнули по плечам Артура к шее, осторожно погладили затылок. Мерлин подался вперед и поцеловал Пендрагона в щеку.  
  
— Не слишком убедительно, — моментально отреагировал Артур.  
  
— Я же только начал, — насмешливо улыбнулся Мерлин. — Торопились мы вчера, сегодня — не будем.  
  
— И ты не переменишь свое мнение, даже если я сейчас стащу с тебя брюки, заставлю опереться на стол и возьму? — крайне светским тоном уточнил Артур.  
  
— Думаю, я буду защищать свою честь до последнего, — хмыкнул Мерлин. — Хотя мысль про стол весьма неплоха. Но — не сегодня, определенно.  
  
— И почему же? — Артур провел сухими губами виску любовника, ловя темную прядь.  
  
— Потому что я предпочту пригласить тебя в свою спальню, — спокойно ответил Мерлин, коротко целуя его в уголок рта.  
  
— Пребывание во Франции растлило тебя, — сказал Артур, чувствуя, как у него сбилось дыхание.   
  
— Боюсь, я был растлен гораздо раньше, — уворачиваясь от очередного поцелуя, шепнул Мерлин. — Артур, пойдем.  
  
Настойчивость в его голосе заставила Пендрагона передумать и оставить игры до поры, до времени. Безусловно, их поведение было предосудительно по всем статьям. Встретившись после долгой разлуки, влюбленные должны были бы сидеть в гостиной или саду, взявшись за руки и поверяя друг другу все произошедшее с ними за это время. И Артур действительно крайне желал выспросить Мерлина о жизни во Франции, о дворе, о его отце, о матери — обо всем, сыгравшем важную роль в жизни этого невозможного упрямца, но потом. Как только он вспомнит всем телом, что такое быть с Мерлином. Когда почувствует его снова, снаружи и изнутри, каждой клеточкой, напьется его прикосновениями и надышится его запахом — вдосталь, до боли в груди. И, видимо, Мерлин был с ним согласен, потому что никак иначе его поведение объяснить было нельзя. Артур неожиданно понял, что он прекрасно помнит, каков Мерлин, когда ему _хочется_. Поцеловав подрагивающие, холодные даже сейчас пальцы, Артур коротко кивнул.  
  
— Пойдем.  
  
Спальня Мерлина оказалась не слишком просторной, зато светлой: солнце лилось в комнату вместе с шумом улицы из распахнутого окна. Артур огляделся, пока любовник задергивал шторы, и удивленно присвистнул.  
  
— Удалось склеить.  
  
Мерлин обернулся и мазнул взглядом по фарфоровой фигурке, которую Артур крутил в руках.  
  
— Да.   
  
— Трещины почти незаметны, — проговорил Пендрагон, поднося пони к глазам.  
  
— И все же они есть, — задумчиво ответил Мерлин, подходя к нему.  
  
Артур вернул фигурку на стол, погладив пальцем по гриве.  
  
— Зато теперь ты не перепутаешь его.   
  
— Я и так бы не перепутал, — сказал Мерлин, протягивая руку и обхватывая Артура за запястье. — Милорд, я настаиваю на немедленном выполнении всех авансов, которые я от тебя получил.  
  
— Если ты готов в свою очередь платить по счетам — я буду лишь счастлив, — рассмеялся Артур, вспоминая, как это — снимать одежду с другого мужчины.  
  
Мерлин оказался прав — сегодня им не пристало спешить, и следовало насладиться встречей в полной мере, не как вчера, прислушиваясь, не слышны ли вдалеке чьи-то шаги или голоса. Все было иначе: они спокойно легли в кровать, не боясь, что их потревожат, будучи избавлены от страха, сомнений и горечи разлуки, которые, видимо, исчезли вместе с одеждой.   
  


~*~

  
  
Артур осторожно провел ладонями по телу Мерлина, вспоминая, ловя вздохи губами, и застыл, нащупав шрам на животе. Саффолк дернулся, обжег его испуганным взглядом и попытался закрыть тонкий розовый росчерк ладонью. Пендрагон недовольно перехватил руку, прижал ее к простыне, и наклонился, целуя отметину.  
  
— Мне жаль, что тот, кто ранил тебя, остался жив, — сказал он, снова оглаживая льнувшее к его ладоням тело Мерлина.  
  
— Это был единственный раз во Франции, когда я радовался, что тебя нет рядом, — шепнул тот, принимая Артура в объятия.  
  
— Значит я прав, когда зову тебя идиотом, — проговорил Пендрагон, кусая Мерлина за ухо и принимаясь тереться своим пахом о бедра любовника — как было в их самую первую, такую далекую ночь.  
  
— Позволить тебе взять еще один грех на душу? Я бы этого не допустил, — тяжело выдохнул Мерлин, проводя руками по бокам Артура, аккуратно проходясь подушечками пальцев по ребрам и осторожно касаясь низа живота.   
  
— Ты крайне избирателен в списке грехов, которые согласен позволить мне совершать, — отозвался тот, поцеловав Мерлина в подбородок и проведя губами по щеке, до линии рта — послушно распахнувшегося под напором языка Артура.  
  
— Боюсь, мы еще в Девоншире переписали Писание под себя, — шепнул Саффолк и потянулся, нашаривая что-то под подушкой. — Держи.  
  
— Это еще что такое? — удивленно спросил Артур, беря в руки баночку с приклеенной аптекарем этикеткой. — Мерлин!  
  
— Французы предусмотрительны в делах любви, а я практичен, — рассмеялся тот в ответ на негодование любовника.  
  
— Ты все-таки дорос до грешника, — оповестил его Артур, рассматривая мазь и отстраненно понимая, что все действительно изменилось. Мог ли он подумать, пряча свое счастье в заброшенной комнате восточного крыла, что когда-нибудь у них будет _так_? Почти не скрываясь, при дневном свете, не стыдясь желаний и собственных тел, не мучаясь поиском оправданий, принимая свою любовь такой, какая она есть?  
  
— Уверяю тебя, я примерный христианин — когда я не с тобой, — признался Мерлин, вздрагивая от властного движения Артура, заставившего его раздвинуть ноги и приподнять бедра, облегчая проникновение пальцев.  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — шепнул тот и действительно принялся оправдывать все авансы, данные Мерлину в бесконечных письмах.   
  


~*~

  
  
— Я счастлив, — пробормотал Артур Мерлину в волосы, когда они утолили первый голод и решили сделать передышка.  
  
— Больше, чем с ней? — внезапно спросил Мерлин, приподнимаясь на локте и пристально вглядываясь в лицо любовника.  
  
— С кем?.. О Господи, ты что, ревнуешь меня? — Артур рассмеялся, обхватывая любовника за плечи, подминая под себя — несмотря на невнятную попытку сопротивления и беспорядочно целуя — губы, плечи, ключицы, щеки. — Мерлин, ты хуже моего пони. Колдун — и тот догадывался, что лошади для верховой езды — это одно, а он — совершенно другое.   
  
— Я тебя ударю, милорд, если ты еще раз сравнишь меня… — пригрозил Мерлин, расслабляясь и начиная отвечать на поцелуи.  
  
— Я не люблю Вивиан, — спокойно сказал Артур, усаживаясь в постели и притягивая Мерлина к себе. — А она не любит меня. Кстати, когда мы остаёмся наедине, она тоже называет меня болваном, постоянно спорит, и ее поведение сложно назвать подобающим. Но она хорошая жена и безупречно ведет себя в обществе. Я считаю ее красивой и благодарен ей за Альберта. Но если так случается, что я не вижу ее несколько дней подряд — я даже этого не замечаю. А вот каждый день без тебя за эти полтора года я помню. И ее тело… мне было приятно с ней, и я старался быть с ней ласков, но это же совершенно другое. Я тобой надышаться не могу, мне руки от тебя убрать сложно… Мерлин, какого черта ты вынуждаешь меня говорить все эти вещи?  
  
Мерлин расхохотался, заставил Артура снова лечь и устроился на нем сверху.  
  
— Возможно, я просто люблю видеть тебя смущенным. Мой Артур.   
  
Пендрагон нахмурился, ощущая внутренний протест, и сдался — когда его снова начали обнимать.  
  
— Вивиан знает о нас с тобой, и у нее хватило ума не пытаться вмешаться, — сказал Артур. — Обещаешь, что будешь благоразумен?   
  
— А где же твой приказной тон, мой милорд? — поинтересовался Мерлин.  
  
— Боюсь, новый ты ему не подчинишься, — признался Артур.   
  
— Новый я все еще до самозабвения влюблен, — с огорчением в голосе сказал Мерлин. — Но так и знай — я тебя ненавидел вчера, когда ты ее целовал, едва попрощавшись со мной.  
  
— Значит, в письмах ты мне лгал, говоря, что спокойно принял мой брак?  
  
— О нет, я был в этом полностью уверен и весьма гордился собой. Пока не увидел, как она держит тебя под руку.  
  
— Она моя жена, Мерлин, — напомнил Артур. — Мать моего ребенка. Мой долг, моя ответственность. А ты — это то, что есть у меня для меня самого.  
  
Мерлин помолчал, отрешенно улыбаясь.  
  
— Только ты признаешься в любви так, чтобы тебя за это хочется ударить. Благодарить ты не умеешь тоже.   
  
Артур лениво погладил любовника по взлохмаченным волосам.  
  
— Зато в остальном — я идеален, — самодовольно заключил он и вскрикнул, когда Мерлин с хохотом укусил его плечо и дал понять, что он отдохнул и можно еще.  
  


~*~

  
  
Вылезти из постели им удалось лишь часам к четырем, и то выгнал их оттуда некуртуазный голод. Артур рассудил, что бурчание в животе мало соответствует его представлениям о романтике. Однако, наскоро отобедав, в спальню они не вернулись. Вместо этого Пендрагон самым решительным образом велел Мерлину одеться, только не слишком вычурно, и сообщил, что их ждет прогулка. В конце концов, у Артура была прекрасная память, так что он еще помнил те маршруты, которые наметил во время своего первого пребывания в Лондоне.   
  
Приказав Лоджему дожидаться их, Артур повел Мерлина узкими улочками, где люд был одет просто, а большинство попросту бедно. Неприятные запахи, которыми печально славился Лондон, были здесь сильнее, нежели в аристократических кварталах, но Пендрагона это мало волновало. Шагающий рядом Мерлин выглядел пораженным и то и дело опасливо оглядывался по сторонам.  
  
— Ты все еще под моей защитой, — шепнул ему Артур, касаясь его локтя.   
  
— Только не говори, что ты привел нас сюда, чтобы найти пару горячих голов и похвастаться передо мной своим мастерством фехтовальщика, — попросил Мерлин. — Эти люди ужасно живут. Почему в Парламенте никто не поднимает этот вопрос?  
  
— Ты напоминаешь мне моего отца, тот тоже вечно ратует за странные вещи.  
  
— Почему ты так говоришь? Разве ты не заботишься о своих людях? — спросил Мерлин.  
  
— О своих людях — да. О рабочих на рудниках, о тех, кто трудится на наших мануфактурах, о слугах в поместье и крестьянах. Но остальные — почему я должен о них думать?  
  
— Но, Артур! — возмутился Мерлин и умолк, стоило Пендрагону осторожно погладить его по запястью. — Однажды я займу место в Парламенте, и тогда все поймут, что эта страна нуждается в переменах.  
  
— Не ты ли писал, что французская страсть к переменам вызывает у тебя отвращение? — осведомился Артур, уверенно ныряя в очередной проулок.  
  
— Я не желаю изменить все, — ответил Мерлин. — Но Его Величество отчасти не пони…  
  
— Ну-ка замолчи, — резко оборвал его Артур. — И думать не смей о политике, я не хочу опять писать тебе письма.  
  
— Нельзя не думать о ней, — возразил Мерлин. — Но я буду осторожен, даю тебе слово. Меня больше не вышлют из страны.  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — кивнул Артур. — Мы пришли.  
  


~*~

  
  
Как он и предполагал, Мерлин был в полнейшем ужасе от кулачного боя — настолько, что они успели поругаться, настолько, что на обратном пути они успели поругаться. Усугубили ситуацию чуть не вывалившиеся на них из окна помои, от которых чудом удалось увернуться. Впрочем, Саффолк сменил гнев на милость, стоило показать ему давно примеченную Артуром кондитерскую.  
  
Там они просидели непозволительно долго: Мерлин истреблял ассортимент пирожных, а Пендрагон рассказывал ему — обо всем, что было, начиная с ворчания старого Клеменса и заканчивая процентами по вложениям. А потом слушал сам, смеясь над кислым французским вином и внимая историям о брате, невестке и отце. И лишь теперь, наблюдая, как Мерлин опять небрежно, ладонью, вытирает губы, Артур чувствовал, что окончательно успокаивается.  
  
Мерлин вернулся к нему. Изменившийся, повзрослевший, но все же не чужой, а узнаваемый, по-прежнему принадлежащий ему. Целиком и полностью.  
  
И хотя, как чувствовал Артур, им придется заново узнавать друг друга, это больше не страшило. Прощаясь с Мерлином тем вечером, Пендрагон взял с него слово, что тот завтра же совершит ответный визит. Оставалось еще одно невоплощенное желание. Артур хотел познакомить Мерлина с Альбертом, своим сыном и наследником. И убедиться, что сказанное Мерлином о Вивиан — правда, и он сможет быть вежлив с ней. Пендрагон желал лично удостовериться, что его жена и его любимый человек уживутся под одной крышей, перед тем, как он привезет Мерлина в Девоншир.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава двадцать первая**

  
_О, как я лгал когда-то, говоря:_  
"Моя любовь не может быть сильнее".  
Не знал я, полным пламенем горя,  
Что я любить еще нежней умею.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

— Ее Величество была чрезвычайно мила и держалась со мной удивительно просто, — щебетала Вивиан. — Мы немного обсудили дебютанток этого сезона, и она сделала мне комплимент, сказав, что никого похожего на меня в этом году не было. Артур, она считает нас с тобой прекрасной парой и очень рада, что мы выбрались из своей глуши.

— Девоншир не такая уж и глушь, — не согласился Артур, косясь на Мерлина, который продолжил есть и даже не дернулся от слов Вивиан.

— Но его не сравнить с Лондоном, — покачала та белокурой головой. — Граф, как вам эта телятина? Я приказала повару использовать французский рецепт и хотела бы услышать мнение знатока.

Мерлин улыбнулся и промокнул губы салфеткой.

— Прекрасно, миледи, ваш повар определенно талантливый кулинар. Такое блюдо сделало бы честь даже приему в Париже. И меня восхищает ваша предусмотрительность, благодарю за такое внимание к моей персоне.

Артур спрятал усмешку, отпивая вина. Не то что бы его сильно радовал такой диалог, но открытой конфронтации не было, а Вивиан всегда славилась остротой языка — как и Мерлин.

— Уверяю вас, когда вы приедете погостить к нам в Девоншир, я постараюсь быть не менее хорошей хозяйкой, — вернула улыбку Вивиан, кокетливо взмахнув ресницами. — Кстати, Ее Величество крайне довольна своим «домом королевы», хотя до конца он так и не отделан. Она мечтает о том времени, когда сможет окончательно переехать туда с детьми. И она была так добра, что дала мне несколько дельных советов — все-таки у нее уже двое и третий на подходе. Как славно, что опять будет мальчик, король будет счастлив.

— Разве можно заранее утверждать, какого пола будет ребенок? — удивился Мерлин.

— Женщины чувствуют такие вещи, — пожала плечами Вивиан. — Я знала, что наше с Артуром дитя — мальчик еще до разрешения от бремени.

— Воистину нет ничего загадочнее, чем женская интуиция, — вежливо отозвался Мерлин.

— Думаю, Вивиан просто хотела быть хорошей женой и не разочаровывать меня, — вступил в разговор Пендрагон, заметив, что обстановка постепенно накаляется.

— Конечно, Артур, — отозвалась Вивиан, сделав вид, что не заметила предостерегающего взгляда мужа и нервно звякнувшей вилки Мерлина. — И я же совсем забыла! Поговорив о детях, королева милостиво разрешила мне переписать рецепт ее фирменного яблочного пирога! Его вот-вот должны подать к столу. Я слышала от моей дорогой сестры Морганы, что вы, граф, любите сладкое?

— Да, мать до сих пор говорит, что я так и остался ребенком, — кивнул Мерлин. — И с удовольствием отведаю пирог по рецепту королевы Шарлотты. Надеюсь, он будет так же хорош, как тот, что подают у милорда в поместье.

— У нас пекут еще медовый, — поспешил снова влезть в беседу Артур, прикидывая, когда ювелир доставит купленные для жены изумруды.

— Совершенно убийственный для фигуры, — отозвалась Вивиан.

— Думаю, вы, миледи, можете не беспокоиться о таких вещах, — от души сказал Мерлин, и Вивиан смягчилась, почувствовав его искренность.

Артур сделал еще глоток вина и поздравил себя. Все шло совсем неплохо.

~*~

Обед продолжился, но речи Вивиан постепенно стали менее едкими — как и ответные реплики Мерлина. А обсуждая некоторых представителей знати, они и вовсе неожиданно сошлись во мнении. Артур по большей части предпочитал слушать, решив пожертвовать в кои-то веки своей любовью к вниманию собеседников.

Пирог действительно оказался хорош. Нежный и сладкий, он понравился не только сластене Мерлину, но и самому Артуру, в глубине душе уверенному, что в Девоншире все равно все самое лучшее. Вивиан же польстила похвала мужчин, так что все покинули стол в самом благоприятном расположении духа.

Артур и Мерлин после обеда задержались в рабочем кабинете Пендрагона, пробуя новый сорт бренди и вполне отдав ему должное. Как выяснил Артур, напиток был особенно хорош, если сцеловывать его с губ Мерлина. Но сегодня было не время для ласк, и когда их прервал пронзительный детский крик, Пендрагон испуганно выпустил любовника из объятий.

Мерлин сглотнул и сделал еще глоток — из бокала Артура.

— Судя по тому, как громко он кричит — это действительно твой сын, — пробормотал он.

— Ты подозреваешь Вивиан в неверности? — усмехнулся Артур.

— Я очень надеюсь, что она будет не верна тебе, — отозвался Мерлин. — Гораздо лучше, когда у женщины есть кого любить, помимо ребенка.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на влюбленную Вивиан, — рассмеялся Артур.

— Скажи, а твоя жена зовет тебя только болваном? Я бы рекомендовал ей включить в список оскорблений «жестокосердный», — со вздохом сказал Мерлин.

— О, уверяю, она и так вполне изобретательна.

— Ты этого заслуживаешь, — покачал головой Саффолк, проводя рукой по волосам и встрепывая их.

— Ты же понимаешь, что потом поплатишься за эти слова? — уточнил Артур.

— Разумеется, милорд, — усмехнулся тот. — Что ж — я готов идти знакомиться с твоим сыном.

— Ты так говоришь, будто снова собираешься сунуться в лес, где живут волки.

Мерлин вздрогнул, и Пендрагон невольно возвратился мыслями назад, в прошлое, в те пару часов, когда они лежали на кровати, обнявшись — и Артур шептал ему на ухо: «Ничто не стоит твоих слез», а потом они в первый раз занимались любовью по-настоящему.

— В каком-то смысле, мне сейчас страшнее, — признался Мерлин, взмахнув рукой и случайно уронив со стола на пол бухгалтерскую книгу. — Прости.

Артур лишь воздел обе руки к небу, никак не комментируя неловкость любовника.

— Почему ты его боишься? У твоей невестки тоже младенец.

— Потому что удивительно будет посмотреть на человека, которого ты любишь больше, чем меня.

Артур чуть не подавился бренди.

— Мерлин, я…

— И я сам бы первый тебя осудил, если бы положение дел было иным, — сказал Саффолк, коротко поцеловав Артура в щеку.

~*~

В детской их ждал сюрприз. Белая как снег Вивиан, прижимала к груди запеленутого сына, а рядом стояла Абигейль, нянька, и смотрела на госпожу, молитвенно сложив руки.

— Замечательно, — почти рявкнула Вивиан. — Артур, уволь ее. Она несколько минут не подходила к плачущему Альберту, будучи слишком занята, кокетничая с твоим лакеем!

Артур удивленно замер. За последние три недели они сменили уже двух нянек, и Пендрагон начал сомневаться, были ли претензии Вивиан обоснованны или она, как многие молодые матери, излишне придиралась. И потом, Абигейль была ему симпатична — маленькая, темноволосая, хрупкая на вид, тихая. Вполне приятная девушка из неплохой, но, к сожалению, разорившейся семьи.

Видимо, нянька почувствовала колебания Пендрагона и запричитала:

— Милорд, я не специально. Я не кокетничала, Гарри лишь передавал мне весточку от родителей, я…

— Думаю, леди Вивиан права, и ты должен уволить эту мисс, Артур, — внезапно перебил девушку Мерлин. Пендрагон пораженно уставился на любовника. Тот был хмур и мрачен, как будто мысленно вернулся в фехтовальный зал, где его заставляли снова и снова отрабатывать очередной финт. — Подруга Элизабет писала, что у ее кузины случилось несчастье. Нянька не досмотрела за ребенком, и тот упал со стола, сильно расшибив голову. Сейчас ребенку уже четыре, а он только-только начал разговаривать. Если леди Вивиан позволит, я мог бы поговорить с сестрой няни, которая смотрит за моей племянницей. Это опытная женщина и, думаю, она с удовольствием пойдет в услужение в вашу семью.

Артур беспомощно посмотрел сначала на него, а потом перевел взгляд на Вивиан, принявшуюся укачивать сына, который никак не мог успокоиться, чувствуя злость матери.

— Я была бы рада получить в няни опытного человека, — ответила Вивиан Мерлину.  
Артур сдался.

— Вам дадут расчет незамедлительно, — обратился он к Абигейль, и та, сделав реверанс, поспешно покинула комнату, на ходу утирая слезы.

— И чем же были вызваны твои сомнения? — взорвалась Вивиан, стоило няньке закрыть за собой дверь.

— Ты его пугаешь, — не пожелал отвечать Артур, забирая сына у жены. Альберт, хныкнув еще пару раз, успокоился. Артур улыбнулся и подозвал Мерлина. — Смотри.

Мерлин послушно подошел к Пендрагону.

— Очень красивый мальчик, — улыбнулся Саффолк с неожиданной теплотой. — Думаю, такие совершенные черты лица — полностью заслуга матери.

Вивиан поблагодарила за комплимент, а Артур не успел ничего добавить — его позвал лакей и передал записку из банка, на которую срочно требовалось дать ответ. Передав сына пришедшей в себя жене, Артур покинул детскую, не заметив, каким растерянным взглядом проводил его Мерлин. Короткого нервного смешка Вивиан он тоже, увы, не услышал.

~*~

Зато вернувшись, он отметил, что в комнате необычно тихо — как будто и Мерлин, и Вивиан резко умолкли, заслышав шаги Артура. Пендрагон настороженно посмотрел на обоих, но те ничего не пожелали сказать. Мерлин вежливо поинтересовался, все ли в порядке с делами, и удовлетворенно кивнул, услышав положительный ответ.

Артур подошел к кроватке, где лежал Альберт. Убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, Пендрагон с трудом удержался от желания снова взять сына на руки. Его завораживало ощущение — такое волнительное, непривычное, стоило только почувствовать в руках почти невесомый сверток и вдохнуть совершенно удивительный детский запах. В глубине души Артур сомневался, что Альберт правда станет когда-нибудь говорить, ходить, самостоятельно есть. А то, что сын рано или поздно сядет на лошадь или будет упражняться со шпагой, вообще казалось Пендрагону фантастичным. Но Вивиан придерживалась противоположной точки зрения и в очередной раз обозвала мужа болваном в ответ на неосторожно высказанные сомнения. Так что Артур, оскорбившись, больше эту тему не поднимал.

— Не разбуди, — негромко сказала девушка, подходя к мужу и легонько отталкивая его от кроватки в сторону кресла.

— Я веду себя тихо, — возмущенным шепотом отозвался тот. — Мерлин, ты убедился, что мой сын так же идеален, как я сам?

Мерлин выразительно посмотрел на него в ответ, давая понять, что думает об отцовской гордости Артура.

— Я буду надеяться, что он получит лучшее воспитание, чем ты, — подобрал наконец слова Саффолк.

— Я все же вызову тебя на дуэль, — пробормотал Артур.

— И нам откажут от места при дворе, — возмутилась Вивиан. — Кстати, твои дела… Артур, ты же не рассчитываешь, что мы покинем Лондон до сентября?

— Разумеется, мы уедем еще в начале августа, — резко отозвался Пендрагон, не выносивший менторского тона жены.

— Пропустив празднование дня рождения принца Георга и принца Фредерика и не дождавшись гуляний в честь третьего ребенка венценосной четы? — широко распахнув глаза, спросила Вивиан. — Артур, но ведь…

— Дела будут требовать моего присутствия, — отрезал Артур. — Ты можешь остаться в Лондоне, если хочешь.

— Чтобы быть одной из тех леди, что появляются на публике без мужа? — в ужасе уточнила Вивиан.

— Тебя может сопровождать отец, — остался непреклонным Артур.

— Который терпеть не может балы!

— Милорд, ты можешь навестить Девоншир пару раз, проверив, как идут дела, и вернуться в Лондон. С твоей любовью к верховой езде, это будет несложно, — подал голос Мерлин. — И если леди Вивиан позволит, я с радостью буду ее сопровождать. Это никого не удивит, к августу двор будет знать, что мы давние знакомые, вместе росли и являемся старыми друзьями. Кроме того, я могу поручиться честью, что ни у кого не будет повода упрекнуть нас в связи.

Артур повернулся к Вивиан, пристально смотревшей на Саффолка.

— Это было бы просто чудесно, — улыбнулась она совершенно по-светски, губами, а не глазами.

Артур заметил словно отраженную зеркалом улыбку Мерлина и поздравил сам себя. Он вполне подождет и до сентября. И постарается успеть к празднованию в столице: балы не вызывали у него такого уж отвращения, как он любил демонстрировать. Хотя он уже тосковал по привычной скуке своего поместья. Ему не хватало прогулок по знакомым с детства землям, купаний в холодных озерах и неспешных вечеров в компании старых друзей (впрочем, сейчас в графстве никого не было — Персиваль находился в Лондоне, а вышедшая замуж за Эдвина Моргауза вместе с братом и матерью отправилась навестить Моргану во Францию). Но, с другой стороны, театры, выставки и званые вечера тоже были неплохи, а уж если и Вивиан, и Мерлин так хотят остаться — Артур был готов пойти им навстречу. В конце концов, Девоншир никуда не исчезнет с лица земли за лишний месяц в Лондоне.

И Пендрагон оказался абсолютно прав. Покинув жену на неделю в самом конце июля, Артур убедился, что никаких неприятных сюрпризов его дома не ждет. Волнений среди крестьян на его землях не было, рабочие на рудниках тоже вели себя спокойно. И все же Пендрагон отдал распоряжение слегка поднять им плату за труд, услышав об очередном бунте в соседнем графстве. Быстро управившись с делами, он вернулся как раз к двенадцатому числу, положившему начало празднеств — двор пышно отметил сначала день рождение наследника престола, а затем и его брата. А спустя неделю весь Лондон тонул в вине, а чернь смеялась и плясала, празднуя появление на свет третьего сына короля, названного Вильгельмом.

Спустя еще неделю, Артур вез домой, в Девоншир, натанцевавшуюся на балах Вивиан, зная, что не позднее, чем через полмесяца граф Саффолк навестит его — и останется погостить минимум до Рождества.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава двадцать вторая**

  
_...Но нет угрозы титулам моим_  
Пожизненным: любил, люблю, любим.  
У. Шекспир, "Сонеты"

 

Успевший озябнуть Мерлин открыл окно и жадно вдохнул горячий воздух. Август выдался жарким, и от томительного зноя оставалось спасаться только в вечно стылом северном крыле. В библиотеке было тихо, сюда не доносился шум и гам, пропитавшие жилые западное и южное крыло: все поместье опять стояло на ушах, готовясь к празднованию двадцатитрехлетия хозяина.

Артур же с самого утра утра сбежал к Эдвину, отговорившись делами, и должен был вернуться после полудня. Мерлин с ним ехать отказался, настояв на том, что проведет начало дня в библиотеке — он собирался ознакомиться с некоторыми редкими трудами, которые даже в Лондоне было достать непросто. Артур особо спорить не стал, понимая, что в очередной раз заставил Мерлина изменить планы и приехать в Девоншир гораздо раньше, нежели тот планировал. Конечно, Саффолк не стал посвящать милорда в тот факт, что гораздо большее впечатление на него произвела короткая записка Вивиан, а не письмо самого Артура. Та не слишком выбирала слова, но общий смысл был очевиден. Вивиан, будучи на сносях, не возражала страдать из-за тягот беременности, присматривать за сыном и вести дом, но категорически отказывалась выслушивать Артура, который, вернувшись из столицы и слишком быстро расправившись с делами, стал скучать по "несносному Саффолку".

Так что у Мерлина просто не осталось выбора, кроме как спешно приказать упаковать свои вещи и выехать пораньше. С того самого разговора в детской двухмесячного Альберта, когда Артур оставил наедине любовника и жену, Мерлин с Вивиан свято соблюдали достигнутую договоренность. Заключенный поначалу вооруженный нейтралитет в скором времени перерос в крепкие деловые отношения. Мерлин мог спокойно гостить у Пендрагонов — сколько не пожелает, а взамен ненавязчиво помогал милорду пересмотреть некоторые взгляды касательно жены, объясняя, например, почему иногда стоит беречь ее чувства — какой бы сильной она не казалась со стороны.

И, конечно, Мерлин до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал реакцию Артура на сэра Рэймонда, кузена Персиваля, когда выяснилось, что тот влюблен в Вивиан и его чувства взаимны. Милорд умудрился забыть все свои слова и собственную неверность и почти успеть вызвать Рэймонда на дуэль, застав их с Вивиан и поратовав за честь жены, пока вмешавшийся Мерлин не сумел напомнить ему обо всем. Но на Артура сложно было злиться — тот чересчур привык за два года брака, что его жена принадлежит только ему.

Мерлин же выбор леди Вивиан одобрял. Рэймонд был немного старше Артура и гораздо спокойнее. Привлекательный внешне, он был еще и интересным собеседником, они с Мерлином во многом сходились во взглядах. Чем именно Рэймонд привлек Вивиан, Саффолк не мог сказать, но, судя по сияющим глазам миледи, та была вполне довольна своей жизнью. И даже теперь, нося второго ребенка — разумеется, от Артура, продолжала крайне сердечно принимать «милого кузена старого друга моего дорогого мужа».

Мерлин усмехнулся, поправляя манжет на запястье, и с сожалением отметил, что ткань опять забрызгана чернилами. Быть аккуратным он так и не научился. Впрочем, сейчас он не при дворе, а снова пленен Артуром — на длинные месяцы, вплоть до весны, когда милорд милостиво отпустит его сначала к родителям, а потом в Лондон. Мерлин одновременно ждал каждый раз приездов в ставшее ему родным поместье и страшился их. Бесконечные дни, пропитанные Артуром, его делами, разговорами, шутками, тренировками, заставляли забыть себя, погрузиться с головой в любовника, утонуть в их связи.

Мерлин боялся, что однажды просто не сможет уехать, поддавшись уговорам и хмурым взглядам, не в силах возразить недовольству, звучащему в голосе. Но, покидая Девоншир, Саффолк не чувствовал себя освободившимся от той власти, которую имел над ним Артур. Имел всегда, с самой первой минуты, как казалось теперь Мерлину. Ведь если разобраться — с тех самых сентябрьских дней далекого шестьдесят третьего года Мерлин был очарован своим милордом, невзирая на его грубость, заносчивость, самодовольство.

Был восхищен его силой, смелостью, истинным благородством натуры — всем тем, что проступало в нем уже тогда. Тем, что только развилось и усилилось с годами. Артур полностью оправдал и даже превзошел ожидания отца. Да, милорд не интересовался политикой, но последние полтора года Утер отдал все дела сыну, включая те, что вел раньше лично. Артур справлялся, занимаясь землями, домами, мануфактурами, рудниками — и еще чем-то, о чем Мерлин имел весьма смутное представление. Честность и справедливость, всегда свойственные Артуру, сыграли добрую службу. Многие уважаемые люди считали за счастье получить в деловые партнеры молодого Пендрагона. Кроме того, ни для кого не было секретом, какое положение занимает его отец. Да и дружба с родом Саффолков играла не последнюю роль. Ведь отец Мерлина, полностью реабилитированный, снова вел дела с самим герцогом Норфолкам.

Освободиться от влияния Артура Мерлин не мог. Нельзя сказать, что он не пробовал. Мерлин до сих пор не хотел вспоминать прошлый год, когда попытался порвать с любовником. На то были объективные причины: Саффолк все чаще и чаще задумывался о том, что будет, если об их связи станет известно при дворе. Не то что бы английские аристократы не спали друг с другом, но скандал бы сильно повредил как Артуру, так и дальнейшим планам Мерлина, поставив на нем крест как на потенциальном женихе и будущем муже. Мучило Мерлина и другое — Альберт рос, и как бы он не любил мальчика, он не мог не представлять, что будет, когда тот станет еще старше? Кроме того, сколько бы они с Артуром не проводили времени вместе, разлука тоже длилась порой месяцами, и Мерлин каждый раз боялся не выдержать, не дожить до мига, когда Артур снова его обнимет и примется дразнить — словами и делом.

Поэтому он дал себе слово порвать, забыть, выкинуть из головы, уехал из Девоншира… и сорвался через месяц обратно, проведя в седле несколько суток, без сна и еды по дороге. Артур встретил его хмуро. Задетый неудавшимся разрывом он попытался отказать Мерлину от дома, но Вивиан проигнорировала слова мужа, а сама шепнула любовнику мужа, что рада его возвращению. Помнил Мерлин и фехтовальный зал, где Артур сначала вдоволь поиздевался над ним, гоняя чуть ли не от стены до стены, а потом любил, прямо там же, на холодном и грязном полу. И простил, лишь когда они уже лежали рядом, кое-как устроившись на сорванной друг с друга одежде, а Мерлин начал икать от холода.

Мерлин слег после этого с простудой, вызвав угрызения совести у Артура, хотя тот был не виноват. Саффолк прекрасно понимал, что истинной причиной лихорадки стал прожитый порознь месяц с бессонными ночами, пропитанный мыслями, воспоминаниями и старыми кошмарами, теми самыми, коими он обзавелся еще во Франции.

Болезнь прошла как дурной сон, принеся новый опыт и окончательно лишив надежды на то, что они смогут жить порознь. Мерлин помнил те тихие осенние дни и милорда у своей постели, задумчивого и непривычно тихого, с давно прочитанными приключениями сэра Дрейка в руках. В один из этих пронзительно нежных вечеров Артур неожиданно принялся рассказывать — про те первые полтора года, про недавно проведенный в одиночестве месяц, и Мерлин почувствовал, что опять плачет (от детской привычки рыдать он так и не сумел избавиться). Артур, как всегда одновременно выведенный из себя его слезами и не знающий, что с ними делать, замолчал, а потом поддался уговорам шедшего на поправку Мерлина и остался с ним до утра. Пропуская светлые волосы между пальцами и встречая очередной бессонный рассвет, Мерлин думал, что больше — никогда.

Он мог рвать собственное сердце, но видеть, как плохо Артуру, было выше его сил. Чем бы ни грозила им эта связь, ее следовало сохранить. Даже если это однажды поставит крест на его политической карьере, а лорду Пендрагону придется до конца дней сидеть запертым в Девоншире.

Впрочем, это были грустные мысли и воспоминания, которым Мерлин не собирался предаваться сейчас — у него еще будут подходящие для этого одинокие ночи. А пока стоило наслаждаться теплом и доносящимся с улицы детским смехом — Альберт как раз гулял с няней. Мерлин с нежностью посмотрел на сына Артура, действительно поразительно похожего на отца, хотя он находил и различия между ними. Альберт был немного спокойнее и не таким задирой, впрочем, назвать его тихим ребенком не получалось.

Мерлину нравилось проводить с ним время. А уж когда Артур с Вивиан в очередной раз насмерть ругались, после чего одна принималась швыряться подушками и прочими, не такими мягкими предметами, а второй либо запирался в кабинете с бренди, либо уезжал кататься верхом, либо отправлялся в фехтовальный зал — лучшего места, чтобы переждать скандал, чем спальня Альберта, нельзя было и придумать. Мерлин приходил туда с очередной книгой и читал внимательно слушавшему мальчику вслух, размышляя, а будет ли у него самого когда-нибудь сын. В последнее время он все чаще и чаще подозревал, что ему придется жениться. Невесту должны будут одобрить родители и, конечно, Артур. Собственный брак заранее вызывал грусть у Мерлина, не желавшего делать несчастной незнакомую ему пока леди. В том, что ему вряд ли удастся найти вторую Вивиан, Саффолк не сомневался. А сама свадьба была неизбежна. Элизабет, родив дочку, так и не смогла принести Джону сына, и мать с отцом все настойчивее говорили о необходимости продолжить род. Мерлин подозревал, что мать догадывается об истинной причине, по которой сын проводит так много времени с «этим Пендрагоном», и был благодарен ей за тактичное молчание и принятие. Но это не отменяло долга перед семьей, такого же, как и тот, что связал Артура с Вивиан. И все же у Мерлина была еще пара лет, чтобы насладиться относительной свободой (если можно было говорить о свободе, фактически живя с Артуром).

Мерлин отошел от окна, захлопнул книгу и свернул лист со сделанными выписками, решив, что продолжит потом. По ощущениям, Артур вот-вот должен был вернуться, а это означало, что кончится время Мерлина для себя, превратившись в очередной раз в _их_ время. Покинув библиотеку, Саффолк заглянул в свою комнату, освежился, сменил выпачканную рубашку, а затем отправился в покои Катрины, вспомнив, что оставил там прошлой ночью письмо, на которое собирался ответить. Здесь еще не убрали после вчерашнего — камин стоял невычищенным, на столе осталась пустая бутылка и бокалы, кровать была не застелена, а где-то среди сбитых простыней наверняка затерялся светлый шарф. Мерлин машинально потер запястья и принялся перебирать бумаги в рассохшемся секретере.

Письмо нашлось быстро, но отвечать сейчас он не собирался. Конечно, Саффолку было интересно обсудить с отцом его переписку с сэром Уильямом Питтом, но стоило подождать. Артур мог вернуться в любую минуту, а он просто не выносил политические игры, одинаково ругал и консерваторов, и либералов, клеймя их болтунами и бездельниками, а заодно добавлял, что никогда не сомневался, что Мерлин только и умеет, что языком чесать. Даже грозился подарить какое-нибудь старое платье Морганы — чтобы любовник почувствовал себя окончательно комфортно, потому что треплив, как девица, и так же лезет, куда не надо. Обычно такие разговоры заканчивались ссорами, пока Мерлин очередным вечером не приходил к Артуру в постель или Артур к нему — в зависимости от того, кто был более резок в высказываниях. Но все же распри не нравились Саффолку, и он старался их избегать всеми возможными способами.

Отнеся письмо к себе и надежно заперев в ящике, Мерлин пошел вниз. В коридоре он чувствительно задел локтем портрет прадеда Артура и тихонько проклял старого джентльмена, обрамленного такой тяжелой рамой. Растирая ушиб, Мерлин как раз добрался до холла, когда туда влетел Пендрагон, на ходу снимая сюртук. Рубашку тоже следовало бы снять — она была влажной от пота и грязной, как будто Артур валялся на траве.

— Уже закончил? — улыбнулся его милорд. — Собирайся.

— Это куда же? — осведомился Мерлин, привычно смиряя порыв подойти и обнять любовника, а заодно огорчаясь своей безнравственности. Хотеть Артура после проведенной вместе ночи, даже сейчас, когда тот выглядел совершенно некуртуазно, напоминая не дворянина, а вернувшегося с полей крестьянина?

— На озеро, купаться, — постановил Артур. — Разыграем на двоих шараду. Озеро будет бескрайним океаном, я — храбрым Робинзоном, а ты — моим верным Пятницей.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Мерлин, зная, что в итоге согласится. — Ты опять совершенно ужасен, милорд. Ни за что.

— Я уже вижу, что тебе хочется, — хмыкнул Артур, вытирая платком шею. — Мерлин, раздобудь себе сапоги для верховой езды и поторапливайся. Я захвачу чистую одежду, и мы отправимся.

— Я поеду только потому, что у тебя послезавтра день рождения, — ответил Мерлин. — В другое время…

— Ты бы поехал тоже, — по-мальчишески улыбнулся Артур. — Ты всегда и везде едешь со мной. И будешь ездить.

Покидая спустя полчаса поместье, Мерлин не мог отрицать очевидного. На этот раз его девонширец не лгал. Сложно убежать от найденной «с божьей помощью» собственной судьбы. И совершенно не нужно даже пытаться это сделать.


End file.
